Mare's Reunion and Revival
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: What if the ownerless sky Mare ring, after 3 years had passed, has found its new owner? What if the new owner is someone they thought as a friend? Tsuna and the others have to face a new challenge and a new surprise that would shock them.
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago, Tsuna managed to defeat Byakuran and successfully brought peace to all parallel worlds. Even though Yuni and Gamma were sacrificed in the end, everyone used the peace they brought to live normally like usual spending their times together, and let smile curved on each other's faces. It was a peace they could never trade, at least, for 3 years.

...

"_Sawada-san"_

"_Eh? That voice…"_

"_Sawada-san, I'm here" Tsuna looked around, but no one was there._

"_Yuni? Is that you? Where are you?"_

"_I'm here" Tsuna saw a faint glow and rushed to the glow. But when he came to the glow, it suddenly vanished._

"_Behind you" she voiced and he whirled around._

"_Yuni… it's been a long time. I…" Tsuna's eyes were trembling._

"_Sawada-san, I'm sorry"_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_I have failed to create an everlasting peace…"_

"_What do you mean, Yuni?"_

"_I assume the mare rings are sealed, am I wrong?"_

"_O-Of course they are sealed. It has been 3 years and nothing's happened. What are you trying to tell me, Yuni?"_

"_Sawada-san… I have failed you. Soon, your peace will be shattered and all… will witness hell" Yuni spoke with solemn voice. "I beg you… before the new owner found the rings. Secure the mare rings"_

"_New owner?"_

"_My time is up. I wish you luck, Sawada-san" Yuni started to disappear._

"_Wait, Yuni! I still have questions!"_

_Tsuna was about to approach Yuni, but he froze._

"_Wait, Yuni!"_

_..._

"Yuni!" Tsuna abruptly rose his body up. "A dream?" Tsuna was still surprised by Yuni's appearance, whether it was a dream or not, it seemed real. He sensed Yuni was trying to warn him about something, but none of it seemed right, nor did it make any sense.

"Tsu-kun! Come down eat your breakfast or you'll be late!" his mother called from the kitchen. "Ah, I'm coming!" Tsuna separated himself from his bed and went straight downstairs.

Even though 3 years had passed, everyday seemed like 3 years ago. Lambo and I-pin still quarreled at each other over food. Tsuna himself made a huge process in fighting, but so-so in studies, so Reborn still as harsh as he was when Tsuna was in middle school. Even so, Tsuna grew up to be a fine young man.

Tsuna ate his breakfast like usual, but Reborn noticed something odd in his face, though he didn't ask about it. Eventually, he walked to Namimori high school and underwent it like normally. At lunch, the usual trio, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera ate their lunch at the rooftop.

"Juudaime? Where's Reborn-san? I thought he's with you" Gokudera asked as he touched his food.

"Ah, you're right. I just realized that. I wonder if he's at home" he put a 'just realized' face. "Eh? Y-You mean you just realized that?" Gokudera was dumbfounded by his words.

"Are you okay, Tsuna? Do you have something in mind?" Yamamoto asked worryingly.

"Eh? I-I'm okay. No need to worry about me" he smiled, though they could see that he was hiding something.

"There's something you should worry about other than that, kora!" a blonde baby appeared. "After school, don't come home yet. Meet us here at this rooftop"

"Us?" Tsuna questioned. "All of arcobaleno and of course, your friends as well"

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. "That's—" Colonello's words were cut off as he sensed something bad and went off without saying more words.

The trios were puzzled by him. What could possibly he's trying to tell? Judging from his looks, it looked serious. They couldn't help but to stiffen.

At homeroom, Tsuna never stopped thinking about his dreams and Colonello's words. His mind was blank and he was staring at the plain sky. All of sudden, an earthquake befell on Namimori and all were very shocked, trying to hang on their dear lives by grabbing anything that could be grab.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?"

"We're okay!" they shouted in unison, but the earthquake had been going for more than a minute, it was a big earthquake.

"Everyone!" Colonello appeared from the window, flying with his animal partner and then pointed at the rooftop. Tsuna immediately ran outside, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto who helped Kyoko to run.

As they ran, Ryohei tagged along and it took them lots of effort to take the stairs. But their hard work paid off as they managed to arrive and the earthquake had stopped after that. And all arcobaleno, except the sky arcobaleno.

"Reborn… what's this about? Is it has anything to do with that earthquake?" Tsuna asked straightly. "I see your intuition is sharp as always, Tsuna. Keep that gift stay strong"

"What are you saying?"

"Lately, all of us arcobaleno have been feeling something weird, something dangerous. Listen everyone, I want you to stick together and alert yourself all the time. The sky mare ring is… leaking. Not just the sky, all mare rings' seal are leaking. The seal will break soon"

"What? I thought the future arcobaleno had sealed them. What's going on here, Reborn?"

"That we don't know yet. However, there's only one reason why the seal is leaking"

"Why?"

"The sky mare ring has found its new owner"

"What?" all surprised in unison. "Then, that dream is…" Tsuna's eyes grew wider over the shock. "Dream?" Reborn voiced.

"That's right. This morning I was having a dream… Yuni was there in my dream. She told me about mare ring, yet she didn't tell me the further details. I… I can't believe it's all… real. What should we do, Reborn?"

"Like he said, right now, you guys have to stay alert. We'll tell you our future investigation concerning this matter" Verde answered.

"Verde? You surprisingly cooperate with us" Gokudera set his eyes on the green-haired baby.

"I don't have a choice. If the new owner found the ring, I wouldn't be able to undergo any experiments anymore"

"Tch. Do whatever you want" he crossed his arms.

"But where are these mare rings are sealed?" Tsuna questioned, but all of the babies were at silent. "Hey, answer me" Tsuna demanded.

"Namimori Island" Mammon replied.

"Actually, it wasn't there at the first place. We took it here so that we could keep an eye and guard those rings with helpful distance" Fon added.

"Is that so… ah! We have to tell Haru about this!" Tsuna snapped.

"You can't. Not yet" Reborn voiced as his face was hidden by his fedora.

"Eh? Wait, isn't Haru supposed to be here? Colonello said it himself that—"

"That before 'it' happened, kora" Colonello, too, seemed like he was hiding something along with Reborn. Although he averted his face away, Tsuna could tell he was hesitating.

"'it'? Reborn… what is he talking about?" Tsuna stared at his tutor, hoping to find an answer. Reborn adjusted his fedora and lowered it, hiding a partial of his face before answering.

"Haru is… missing"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a fic that just popped into my head, so I'm not sure if it's boring or not. I haven't decide the next chapters of this story, since I just made it few hours ago and since I was bored, I decided to post it. I want to continue this story, but I need review for this. Do you want me to continue this story or not?<strong>

**Warning, if you want me to continue, you'll have to wait a quite long time, since I have an exam coming in 2 weeks... And why do I personally feel this chapter is boring? -_- Well, it's probably just my imagination. I also want to know your opinion about it.**

**Anyway, I need opinions about this story, so... in the end, it's about review :)**

**Please, review, if you want**


	2. Haru's resolve

**Thank you everyone who have review my story! I'll do my best to make it interesting! Your reviews are everything to me.**

**I hope I won't fail all of my readers!**

**Thankfully, I'm able to update another chapter before my exam ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the characters. If I do, I'll pair Tsuna with Haru and make her strong.**

* * *

><p>"Have you really searched everywhere? What about her school?" Tsuna inquired.<p>

"We can't continue our search due to the earthquake. So since it has stopped, all of you will continue our search now" Reborn explained.

"Us?"

"Yeah, since we have to go somewhere"

"But we're at school, how can we—"

"Attention to all, due to the earthquake we just encountered, the school will be closed for 3 days and all teachers, students, including personnel should go home immediately and be careful on your way home" a voice from the intercom had spoken.

"See? There's your queue. We'll leave the rest to you" with that, Reborn and the others went off.

Thus, they immediately packed their bags and went to search for the missing girl. However, like Reborn said, they didn't separate because of Reborn's warning. First, they went to her house. Her parents who were sorting out their messy house due to the tremor said she was at school. And so, they went there, but she wasn't there also. In the end, they went to the park and thankfully, Haru was there, hanging out on the swing with the corrupted arcobaleno on her lap.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko, Tsuna and the others approached her. "Are you alright, Haru-chan?"

"Everyone? Don't you have school to attend?"

"The same goes for you. Why aren't you at school?" Tsuna questioned. "Haru was, until Lal-san came to the rescue and brought me to a safe place and then here"

"Haru. I want to explain you about something. It's about—"

"Mare ring, right? Don't trouble yourself, Lal-san has told me about it"

"What? You knew, Lal?"

"Of course. I'm one of the arcolabeno, even though I'm corrupted. In any case, all of you should go home now"

Without any dispute, they walked back home. Haru was in the back all the time they walked, alone with Lal on her shoulder, staring at Tsuna who was with Kyoko. She was walking way behind them, but neither of them noticed, not even her first love. Her heart trembled every time she saw them together, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Tsuna was her love and Kyoko was her best friend.

"You've improved" Lal voiced. "Excuse me?"

"You're not trembling like you used to and you didn't even cry, not like before the train began. But I don't know about your heart though"

"Humans are strong on their exterior, but that doesn't hide the fact they're fragile on the inside" Haru quoted. "So, you still won't tell them? Lal asked.

"No, I don't want anyone, especially Tsuna-san to know I'm training, knowing his soft nature. Let alone he's occupied with this mare business" she answered while eyeing on Kyoko and Tsuna.

"Don't let that bother the training. I still won't take an easy on you"

Haru shook her head and said "People become stronger when they have something to protect. Even the weakest human could grow strong for the purpose of protecting something precious. I train because I want to protect Tsuna-san, not to get his attention. I just… want to see his smile, be happy. That's why please don't go easy on me"

"Haru… I know it's none of my business, though I don't want to know, I'm still your tutor. Are you going to give up on him?"

"Who knows? At this time, I don't want to give up on him, but…"

"Haru" Tsuna voiced and she flinched. "Eh?"

"'Eh'? Are you really okay? You're not using your usual catchphrase, that 'hahi' anymore"

"Ah, Haru just feel that Haru should stop using that, since Haru is a young woman now. But Haru is still Haru, so don't worry about me!" she chirped cheerfully and smiled gleefully.

"_I haven't been using it since a year ago, but I guess you're too busy concerning Kyoko and just realized it today" _Haru thought inwardly as her real face spoke differently. While wearing happy mask, her true face showed sadness and pain.

"I see… anyway, what are you talking about just now?"

"N-No, Haru was talking with Lal-san. By the way, where are the others?" she looked around and noticed they were at intersection. "Everyone went home ahead. I guess you're really into the topic you were talking about with Lal that you forget your surroundings, huh. Do you want me to walk you home? Although it seems you already have this spartan tutor" he whispered at the last sentence.

"Watch your tongue, Sawada! I can hear you" Lal raised her voice. "S-Sorry"

"It's fine" Haru voiced.

"Eh?"

"Haru can take care of herself. See you, Tsuna-san" Haru ran to her right, leaving Tsuna behind alone. But to Tsuna, it looked like she was running away from him. But then again, it was Haru. She couldn't be running away like that, so he didn't bother to think about it too much.

"Perhaps she was in a hurry or something" he mumbled as he continued walking.

"_Anyway, what did Reborn mean by stay alert?"_ he thought as he stared into the sky. "_Will there be a person like Byakuran?"_

* * *

><p>At the next day, they underwent their normal day, but none saw Haru or met her. The next 3 days, school went normally, without Haru on their eyes.<p>

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a new transfer student. You can come in now" the teacher signaled and the student entered the room.

"My name is Miura Haru. Nice to meet you" she bowed. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko were very surprised to see her, but they also surprised by the change of her hairstyle. From middle school until high school, her hair was always tied up, but this time, her shoulder-length hair was let loose.

"Okay, Miura. You can sit next to Sawada" the teacher said and Haru came to her seat. The boys whispered to themselves, saying that a new beauty came to their school and on top of that, in their class. Though Tsuna had to admit, Haru looked more beautiful with loosen hair.

At recess, they assembled in the hallway.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Iemitsu and I arranged it for her" Lal made her appearance and jumped on Haru's shoulder. "Father did? He's here?"

"At hotel. He's on business"

"Is that why you're always with Haru? But why?"

"Whether Iemitsu's here or not, I always stick close to Haru"

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, Haru-chan" Kyoko chirped. "Me too, Kyoko-chan" Haru gave her usual gleeful smile.

"_Is it just my imagination or Haru looks different?"_ Tsuna inspected Haru who was talking with Kyoko. Much to his question, Haru looked normal, her smile, everything seemed normal.

"_I guess I'm thinking too much"_

"Tsuna-kun. Haru and I will eat our lunch by ourselves"

"Ah, okay" he nodded. With that, the girls walked away.

"Wait!" Yamamoto called. "There'll be fireworks at the beach tonight. Do you want to come with us?" Yamamoto asked. The girls nodded and continued walking.

"Yamamoto, what was that all about? I don't know there'll be fireworks there" Tsuna questioned.

"Really? A baseball idiot like you could come up with that? What would you tell them if it's a fake?" Gokudera crossed his arms. "Haha… come on, Gokudera. You're still calling me that like when we're in middle school? Actually, that event is real and will be held at beach. I was about to ask you guys"

"I see. Then, I'll go, since Reborn is not here"

"The kid? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He's been off ever since that quake happened"

"Don't worry, Juudaime. Knowing Reborn-san, I'm sure he'll be back" Gokudera reassured.

"Y… Yeah, I hope so"

* * *

><p>The night sky was filled with many shining stars, it was the most perfect day to launch fireworks. The beach was quite crowded. Everyone's faces filled with indulgence and smile, waiting for the fireworks, but again, Haru had to stand in the back while watching Tsuna and Kyoko together, much to Haru's expectation. It was only her who didn't show any smile. Again, her heart got ripped into pieces seeing the two together.<p>

She knew the consequences of having the resolve to become strong and train. For that, she had to avoid Tsuna and focused on her goal more. She had to put aside her feelings if she wanted to protect Tsuna in near future. She didn't regret her choice, since it was herself who asked Rebon and Lal to become strong, but the painful thud in her heart always made her felt vulnerable and incapable.

"Here" Yamamoto gave her a drink. "What are you doing here alone, Haru? You did it before 3 days ago"

"You… noticed? I thought no one knew" her eyes bulged in surprise. "If there's anything on your mind that's bothering you, feel free to tell me, okay?" he offered with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Yamamoto. I'm fine though" she smiled. "It seems the beach is getting crowded, huh" she spoke as she looked to Yamamoto's right.

"Whoa, you're right. It's amazing! There are so many people here. I guess a lot of people like fireworks" Yamamoto kept talking, but didn't notice that Haru didn't set ears on his words. Instead, she shut her ears in order to set her eyes on Tsuna and Kyoko who were way in front of her.

"Oi, baseball freak. What are you spewing about? And who are you talking to?" Gokudera approached.

"Oh, I was talking to—eh? Where did she go?" Yamamoto looked to his left, but she wasn't there anymore.

Meanwhile, Haru was walking back home. She walked as her eyes were staring at the road expressionless. Suddenly, her phone rang, which snapped her. When she looked at the caller's name, she was surprised. To her, it was better that Tsuna didn't call her. The scar on her heart was too much to bear and now, she had to accept his call.

She let the phone rang for a moment of hesitation and then picked it up reluctantly.

"Haru? Where are you? The fireworks is about to start"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. Haru got caught into something at home. Maybe next time, Tsuna-san. Just enjoy the fireworks with Kyoko-chan. Bye" she hung up.

Tsuna stared at his phone. His hyper intuition could tell she was hiding something and he came up with a plan to make her talk. A plan only he knew.

As she arrived at her room, she immediately went to a certain door, typed in the passcode, walked down a circular stair, and entered a spacious room. There, she began her training, using two handguns by summoning them from the orange-color diamond-shaped ring. They trained for 3 hours to take a break after.

"I'm surprised by CEDEF's craftsmanship. This training room can withstand any damage even it has been used a year" she said as she sat on the ground and leaned to the wall. "Of course. We put our best effort into making one. That's why don't be a sissy and repay their kindness by getting stronger. You can achieve more, Haru"

"You don't have to say it. I will become stronger no matter what, even if my body had to crumble in the process. Though there's one thing I'm curious about"

"I would've never thought that Tsuna-san's father would agree to help me making this" she added. "Don't worry about that. Despite his stupid looks, Iemitsu is CEDEF's leader. He has his own reason"

"Then, one more time?" Haru offered. "Another 2 hours then. And I'll use my full power on you!"

"Fine by me" she made vanish her guns to summon a chained sword. As she got on her stance, the long chain removed itself from the sword and hovered around her.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at Namimori Island, all arcobaleno were inside a cave with pillars as its support and entrance where the mare rings were protected, staring at the sealed sky ring which was separated from the other rings on the podium.<p>

"This is strange" Fon voiced. "Why is the seal still getting weaker after we strengthen it?"

"Because it doesn't work" Reborn replied.

"Then, what do you suggest, Reborn?"

"There must be something that triggers it. Fon, could you go to Italy? The sky arcobaleno will be there"

"Sky? You mean…"

"No, not Aria or this era Yuni. I want you to inspect Byakuran there. You can go with Iemitsu. We can't afford to let our sight off this rings, so I need all of you to find a shelter at Namimori to stay"

"Oi, are you sure about this, Reborn?" Colonello asked.

"Why not? They wouldn't mind. Stay at Ryohei's house then"

"That's not the point here, kora!"

"Then why don't you stay at Haru's house? Lal is there"

"Wh-What… fine, I'll give up"

"I'm not going to stay at this small town. I'm going back" Mammon said.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't care where would you stay, you're not allowed to leave this town. You, Skull, at Yamamoto's place and Verde…"

"Don't bother. I recreate my own base at an island across this one"

"Then that settles. Everyone, dismissed"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"I'm home" Tsuna took off his shoes.

"Ah, Tsu-kun. Come here!" Nana beckoned. She seems happy, he thought.

When he went to the living room, his no-good father was there.

"Tsuna! You've grown big and mature and handsome like me, eh. I bet you're really popular at school. So, tell me. Who's your girlfriend?" he placed his arm on Tsuna's shoulder casually.

"Huh? I don't have one and I'm not that popular at school"

"Is that so? But there's still some girls confessed, right? Right?" he elbowed him teasingly. "It's none of your business and stop acting childish!" he pushed him away. "Why are you here?"

"Why not? I'm your father. I want to see my son and my wife. It has been 3 years after all" he said as he walked to the door.

"Eh? You're leaving already? That was quick" Tsuna followed and asked, but he didn't answer. He just donned his shoes and adjusting it.

"Tsuna"

"What?"

"What do you feel about Haru?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me" his father said with serious and sharp stare.

"She's my close friend" he answered. "What about Kyoko?" as he heard that, Tsuna blushed. "Kyoko-chan is…"

"Forget it. I already know it" he walked to the gate. "It's such a shame, Tsuna. You never realized her effort. You probably can never see it, knowing how much you fell for Kyoko" he said quite sharply, which was the first time he spoke that way to Tsuna. And then, he left.

"So… that's how he looked at it?" he stared at the door. Then, he ruffled his hair and sighed. "Thank goodness. But, he's not that stupid. I wonder if he ever finds out"

"_I hope not. I can't be found out"_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning to all 2786 fans: I'll be putting one-sided Tsukyo. Nevertheless, this is Tsuharu fic. So, please bear with me.<strong>

**Note: Since my exam will begin in a week (well, a bit more days to add), I _really _won't be updating before then.**

**This is the most important exam in my life, so wish me luck!**


	3. The unexpected

**I'm back, minna!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! It motivated me to study harder. Now that the exam is finished, I can write any time I want XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p>One fine peaceful morning the day was. The summer had ended as fireworks symbolized its end and fall entered the stage. Though yesterday night Tsuna got home too late for hanging out too long at Yamamoto's house, Reborn caught him at home and punished him by training at night. Tsuna didn't see him coming home nor did he know he was at home, knowing days he left the house. Because of that, he woke up late for school with bandage on his cheek.<p>

"That Reborn! I'll be late for sure!" he ran with bread on his mouth as he ate it along his way.

He ran though the hallway until Hibari spotted him. "No running in the hall way or I'll bite you to death" he readied his tonfa. "I-I can't! I'm late! If you let me go, you can get to fight me after school, how does that sound? Look, Reborn made me train at night, so that's why I'm late!"

"The baby? Fine. But I'll come to earn your debt after school, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Thanks, Hibari-san!" he continued running until managed to arrive at his classroom with 20 minutes late.

He slided the door abruptly while panting. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Sawada? You're 20 minutes late. Care to tell me why you are late?" the teacher asked firmly. "Th-That's…"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" another one showed up while panting. "Haru? You're late too? Why?" Tsuna whispered. "From what I've heard from your previous school, your attendances were perfect let alone showing up late. Why are you late, Miura?"

"I'm truly sorry, teacher. I overslept"

"Hmm… normally, I would have to make you two stands in front of the class, but you're not elementary anymore. Okay, I'll let you go. But you two are not allowed to go home after school before you clean up the class. Now, go to your seat"

"Thank you" the two said and walked to each seat.

Time passed quickly and every student had gone home, except Gokudera who wanted to help him. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. This is a punishment I have to take. I can't be self-independent if you keep helping me"

"I-If juudaime said so…" he reluctantly left him in class alone.

"Tsuna-san, here" Haru handed over a rag. Tsuna was surprised and looked at her back. A set of cleaning tools was there, a bucket of water, mop, rags, broom, and glass cleaner spray bottle. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to bring all of these? I could help you"

"If Haru can still do it herself, then Haru doesn't need anyone's help" she beamed and erased the chalkboard while humming gleefully.

For almost an hour, they cleaned the class and none of them spoke to each other. Haru kept humming and smiling while Tsuna kept staring at her thoughtfully. Having hyper intuition, he could tell she was hiding something. That would mean his plan must be executed immediately.

After changing the water inside a vase, she wiped the window while he mopped the floor. Then 7 minutes later, he finished the mopping. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and said while looking at the sparkling floor "The floors done. Then that leaves the window" he diverted his eyes on the window and Haru who was reaching her left hand to the upper part.

Suddenly, when Haru's left sleeve got down a bit, he saw a glimpse of what appeared to be bandage. So then, he approached her and grabbed her left wrist. "I-It hurts!" Haru dropped the rag. Tsuna immediately slided the sleeve up to her elbow and shocked when he saw her left wrist was bandaged.

"What happened, Haru?"

"I-It's nothing serious. It's just a cut from a broken glass" she replied as she averted her eyes away from Tsuna.

"_She's really hiding something. Then…"_

"Haru"

"Eh? What?"

"Do you have a plan for tomorrow?"

"Sunday? Don't know. Why you ask?"

"Go with me to the amusement park"

"Go with… you?" she blushed. "Yes, with me and just me"

"Wh-Why?"

"Because I want to"

"Why not with Kyoko-chan instead?" she instinctively asked and hurt by her words at the same time.

"Because this concerns you. Haru, you've been acting strange lately and it's as if you're keeping a distance between us, I mean you and I. You're my close friend and I have to know"

"Close… friend? S-Sorry, Haru just remembered something about tomorrow's plan with Lal-san. Haru can't go" she lied and walked away from him. "You're a part of the family, Haru" she stopped. "We share the same bond. We laugh together, smile together, and cry together. But lately… when we smiled, you didn't. When we laughed, you didn't"

Truthfully, he didn't want to say she was a part of Vongola. He was scared of the fact that Haru might have already or would become a part of the family. As much as it hurt him saying that, for her well-being, he had to. "So, what do you say? Will you give me a chance?" he asked as he picked up the rag.

Haru's conscious said she had to accept his offer, but the other conscious said she couldn't. Tsuna was always the man she loved. But she remembered that she was in the middle of training.

"You know that means you just ask Haru on a date, right?"

"Call it whatever you like"

"Although your offer seems tempting, it's a no. Sorry, Tsuna-san"

"There's a new cake stall there" he really knew how to persuade her. She twitched of delight as she heard it, but she hid it really well. Now, it was too tempting for her to say no. She whirled around and snatched the rag from him.

"F-Fine, but your treat!" she hid her blush and continued cleaning. Seeing her response, he chuckled amusingly.

After all of it had done, Tsuna and Haru took the cleaning set back to the janitor's closet. The sky was getting dark and the clock almost hit night time.

"Tomorrow at Namimori shopping district. Meet me there at 10 am" Tsuna voiced. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Tsuna-san" she was about to leave, but Tsuna grabbed her shoulder. "Wait. Can't you at least wait for me? I can't let a girl walk home alone at this hour"

"Why? Do you still have something to do here?"

"I promised Hibari-san to have spar with him"

"That would take a while, wouldn't it? Lal-san will smack me if Haru doesn't come home soon"

"Oh… Okay then. Be careful" he let go. "Thanks, Tsuna-san!" she beamed and left Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"You're unusually late" Lal relaxingly wiped her shotgun while sitting on Haru's bed. "Well, it's your fault for making me train at night, knowing I have school to attend"<p>

"You said it yourself you wanted to become strong" she retaliated and Haru twitched. Lal was right. Haru did want Lal to make her strong, since she was the former leader of COMSUBIN and had Colonnello as her student.

"So, are we going to train now?" Haru dropped her bag.

"No. Save your energy for your date tomorrow"

"Y-You were there? I told you not to follow me to school!" she raised her voice.

"Iemitsu's order. I'm just following it. He ordered me to keep an eye on you and protect you"

"Tsuna-san's father?" she blinked. "Lal-san…"

"Lal" she interrupted.

"O-Okay. Anyway, Lal. Should I go tomorrow?"

"You've been training and training. You're neglecting any fun and you rarely hang out with Sasagawa Kyoko nowadays. As my student, I want you to go tomorrow"

"But what about keeping the distance?"

"I would say a part of you don't want that anymore. I thought you don't want to give up on him" she stood up. "I need to test my gun downstairs. Take a shower, eat dinner, and get to bed early" with that, Lal left the room. Haru stared at the door with painful and grievous face.

"You're wrong. I already give up on him. Ever since I saw how happy he is with Kyoko-chan"

Haru walked to the window and stared at the sky. Whenever she stared the sky, it always reminded her of Tsuna. Thinking about him, that's what kept her going and survive the training of a Spartan tutor. However at the same time, it also pierced her heart. She was no longer the eccentric girl people used to know, whether anyone recognized it or not. She kept using mask in front of everybody, but more in front of Tsuna.

Speaking as third person in front of him, only to hide her feelings and what she had been doing over this one year. She was an honest and caring girl, always wanted to help out any way she could, that never changed. However, the word 'anyway she could' always came to haunt her, it felt like she couldn't do anything useful. She didn't want to lie, but she was given with zero choice. The fact that she didn't speak as a third person anymore, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko, almost everyone knew that, since she talked to them using 'I' now.

Except Tsuna who knew her change. All he knew that she was hiding something, but didn't see her change. This was purposely planned by Haru herself. She couldn't let Tsuna to know she changed. To protect him, she couldn't bring herself to love him, considering he had feelings for Kyoko.

Despite knowing how painful it was to let go that feeling, for Tsuna's sake, she would do anything even if she had to cast away the feelings of 'love'. Everything she did was always for Tsuna. Her love for him was so pure, Iemitsu, Lal, and Reborn knew that. For the sake of him, she decided at their date tomorrow, she would tell him that she loved him to end her feelings once and for all, even though with just the thought of it already hurt her so much. However, she didn't know that behind her noble sacrifices, hidden within her conscious, all of it would destroy herself.

…

Elsewhere, a man was sitting in his yard as he sipped his tea. Then, his subordinate reluctantly approached him.

"What is it? You'd better have good news about the Mare rings or else"

"A-Actually, it's good and bad news. The bad news is… well, the Mare rings were moved to another place. The good news is we have found the location, but not the exact location where they're placed. It's at a town called Namimori… which is Vongola's territory. B-But we could attack them to get the information. I mean, the tenth boss is still in high school. It counts as good… right?"

"Right, but too much bad news. And no" he pointed gun at him.

"B-But it still counts as good. P-Please forgive me, boss!"

"No can do" he shot him.

"That's what you get for not scrutinize my order" he continued sipping his tea and then reached for his cellphone, dialing numbers.

"Hey, Hiro" he called. "Prepare the retrieval unit. You'll be going to Vongola's territory, Namimori"

…

Sunday morning had come. Fortunately, the sky which at around 7 am was clouded and dark now turned bright and warm. The breeze of the fall was relaxing and Tsuna felt that as he was waiting for Haru at the stated meeting point. Even though it was only 9.45, he had been there for half an hour. Then, Haru waved at him shyly, not the energetic way she used to. From there, they went to the amusement park.

As they arrived, Tsuna asked "Do you have any particular ride to go?"

"No. Haru let Tsuna-san choose"

"Okay then"

Thus, Tsuna first went to "mirror world". Inside it was like a maze and they had to find their way through dozens of mirror watching their every back. His goal was to let Haru had fun there, but all she did was finding a way out. So, he began to make move.

"Hey, Haru look" he called and she looked. Tsuna stood in front of one of the mirror and said "How do I look? I look fat, right?"

Haru just stared at him and he kept waiting for her response. It was an awkward moment as the air was silent. Suddenly, Haru burst in giggle and that relieved him so much. "Abstract is the best word, Tsuna-san" she giggled. Tsuna was puzzled by her statement until when he looked to the other mirror, which had his reflection and Haru was right. It was comically abstract. No wonder she laughed. That made him laughed too.

Then, they went to teacups attraction. At first, Haru was bit of in an awkward mode as she didn't know what to do while Tsuna wheeled around the cup. Haru kept restraining herself not to have too much fun, but she couldn't hold on to it. As she saw how fun it was, she wheeled it around too with him. Laughter and smile they put in each faces.

Third, they went to miniature car track. This time, she had completely let herself to have fun. They tried most of the attraction.

Then, they rode jet coaster. Tsuna, even though he had change over the past 3 years, regarding jet coaster, it was always his weakness. He got down the ground puking afterwards at a bench.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-san? Seriously, why did you even want to take jet coaster? That's reckless!" Haru said as she smoothly rubbed his back while he was puking. "Stay here" she left him alone. Minutes later, Haru came back with a glass of water and handed it to him. Haru sat and stared at him as he drank every drop of water.

"Thanks. Now, let's go" he rose up. "Where?"

"To the cake stall, of course"

"But you—"

"I'm fine now. Besides, all of that puking makes me hungry"

"I-If you say so"

As Haru rose up from the bench, suddenly, they heard a cry. It was faint, but they were sure of it. They searched the perimeter and found a 5 year-old boy who was sobbing.

"What's the matter, little boy?" Tsuna squatted. "M-Mommy…. Mommy is…"

"Huh?"

"Haru thinks he's lost, Tsuna-san" Haru translated and then Tsuna spoke "Let's find your mommy, okay?"

Then, he saw the boy's bruise ankle. It seemed that as he attempted to find his mother, he got tripped. Seeing that, he picked up the boy and carried him into his arms. "Where's the last time you saw your mommy?" he asked and the boy pointed at the castle.

Haru kept staring at Tsuna as he was carrying the boy, like brothers or father-son. It was kind of cute, she thought. Moreover, he had turned out to be a fine young man. Tsuna was always the man she loved and the fact she had to end it, whether she knew or not, she was starting to waver. Eventually, the boy was right. There was his parents with a security guard searching for her son and as his parents saw him, the mother immediately ran to his son. Tsuna handed the boy and the mother carried him crying happily.

"Thank you" the mother said. "Thank… you!" the boy chirped.

As the boy assembled with his family, Haru couldn't divert her stare away from them. Seeing the caring parents reminded her of her own parents, who unknown to everyone, except Lal, left her alone in Japan. Since the beginning of her training, Haru and her parents weren't close anymore. They were like strangers who lived in the same house. Even when her father moved to another country for work, they didn't tell anything about it to Haru until one day, Haru saw a letter on a coffee table. She had to admit, she was sad about it, but her parents still sent her some money for her living expense and still paid her school tuition and needs.

"_**Poor you"**_

"Eh?" she flinched.

"_**Being left out by your own parents like that. You deserve better, Haru"**_

"Who's there?" she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. "N-Nothing. It must've been Haru's imagination"

"I think your imagination's playing on you for not eating any cake. So, shall we go to the cake stall?"

"Y-Yeah"

* * *

><p>"What's the status, Fon?" Reborn called his fellow arcobaleno through Leon whom changed into a phone.<p>

"It's me, uncle Reborn"

"Yuni? No, you're future parallel world Yuni, aren't you? Sorry to make you stay here"

"No, not exactly. My real body is in my world. And anything to help you, uncle"

"Where's Fon?"

"He's following Byakuran at the moment. Don't worry, uncle. It seems that Byakuran is still a normal person"

"Okay. Then, call me if he gets back"

"Uncle"

"What?"

"…please protect the rings"

"Don't worry. The new owner won't get the rings, I assure you" with that said, he hung up. Yuni slowly put the phone down and mused. "You don't know, uncle. The new owner… is closer than you think"

* * *

><p>"Well, how's the cake?" Tsuna rested his arms on the table.<p>

"It's surprisingly good and very sweet!" Haru chirped as she was eating the cake joyously. Tsuna was very glad that she was still the same girl he knew 14 years ago, one that wouldn't say no to cake.

"I'm glad you like it. You should take Kyoko-chan…. Haru?" Tsuna paused briefly as he saw her glum face.

"Can we ride one more attraction… now?"

"Anything you want. Which ride?"

"That one" she diverted her eyes to the Ferris wheel.

"Well, the sky is about to get dark, but we can go for one more"

As that settled, Tsuna and Haru left the stall. Fortunately, it wasn't too crowded. Inside, Haru and Tsuna sat at the edge and sat front-to-front.

"Haru—"

"Tsuna-san… there's something I have to say" she said solemnly. "Haru? You… didn't speak as third person" Tsuna's eyes shot up wider. "Please listen to what I have to say"

He swallowed nervously as he saw her expression. He only nodded, came to heel.

"3 years ago, I met this boy. He looked weak and incapable, but he saved me from drowning and since that day, my world converted and changed" there was a brief pause for her next sentence. "You're a kind-hearted man who always protect everyone and risk your life for them. Everybody loves you, adore you. You're everybody's sky who came into their lives and set them free from their cage, set them free from who they were, even mine"

Then, she paused again, ready to say the last one. "Everybody knows you like Kyoko-chan and I know she will make you happy. And as long as you're happy, I'm happy too. Because… I…"

For unknown reason, she couldn't speak the words. Suddenly, Haru had a glimpse of Tsuna's warm smile. The smile when they went to the Mirror World, the funny looks as he rode the jet coaster, the smile when he looked at her when she ate the cake. Haru started to tremble, tremble of uncertain emotion and her hands were trembling. Not just her hands. Tsuna's brown eyes widened, seeing the tears rolling from her eyes.

"Haru…?"

She shed her tears silently and put such painful face. She wanted to stop crying so much, but her eyes and tear glands wouldn't let her. She had no control of her tears anymore, after hadn't been crying for a year. After having the resolve to end her feelings, it had come down to this. She had been hurt by just the thought to end it, but it was much much more painful when the words had already there on her lips, yet it was unspeakable.

"I… I can't…" she kept mumbling while tears rolling down through her cheeks. Tsuna's face painted with sadness and worries. He didn't know the problem and he knew by asking would hurt her more. It seemed like she was always like this, always held onto something beyond her capability, his hyper intuition spoke.

Having that little knowledge of her situation, Tsuna changed seat next to her and hugged her. "It's okay. Don't say it if you can't. I never wanted to trouble you and I don't want to see you cry. I'm sorry for bringing you here. It was selfish for me to ask of you"

Tsuna cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears gently. "Haru, I know you've been hiding something for me. I know it's one of the reasons for your tears. You're getting far away from our reach, my reach, and I can't let that happen. I don't want you to get hurt and I was about to make you speak"

"You want me to… speak up?"

There was a pause between them and Tsuna broke the pause. "No" he hugged her again. "It's far too selfish for me to ask something that you're incapable of. I just wish that… whatever you're hiding is… I wish it doesn't hurt you"

Tsuna said 'wish' and not 'hope', similar but different, she thought. She was taught that hope was just faith of something people want. But wish was something that you were really fighting for, something with hope, sincerity, belief, and effort.

Haru knew that fact well and she didn't believe her ears when she heard 'wish'. It was so pure, so warm, and so kind. Haru at this moment was submerged within much profound kindness that the extent of it was so enchanting and mesmerizing. It made her love him even more, but it also hurt her more. Haru cried silently as she was buried inside his broad chest. He didn't care whether his shirt had gone wet, he didn't care whether 'that' would be found out at the moment. He kept letting her cry until they hit the ground and he let go.

There was something that he really wanted to do to her, but he had to be careful about it, regarding something only he knew, so he didn't. In other hand, Haru was so relieved that she didn't have to hide her behavior and her way of speaking. It was like a burden just lifted off from her heavy shoulder.

As they walked outside, to break their precious rare moment, both noticed a group of suspicious people were following them. "Haru, let's go this way" Tsuna led Haru to a deserted part of the amusement park, which was an unused Haunted House. Tsuna drank his pill and donned his gear.

"Stay inside the Haunted House"

"Vongola tenth" one of the enemies spoke. They prepared their weapon and Tsuna stood in front of Haru. "I will protect you with my life. I promise you"

Even though she was avoiding him, Haru stunned in state of mesmerize by his figure as he stood and swore himself he would protect her, and it also shaken her resolve.

The enemies weren't really strong, despite Tsuna was cornered between 10 Mafioso, he could single-handedly knock most of them. 7 he could handle, but 3 were stronger than he thought. Tsuna was busied with 2 as they kept attacking him rapidly. But when he looked back, one Mafioso was approaching Haru.

"Haru!"

Tsuna hastily ran towards her, grabbed the man's head, and tossed him away to the others.

"Are you alright, Haru?" he inquired and she nodded. "Get away from here as far as—" Tsuna cut off his words as he felt a sting on his stomach. Haru shuddered as she saw the blood on his stomach. He was pierced through with a spear.

Tsuna collapsed afterwards and Natsu stood to protect his master and Haru.

"Tsuna-san, hang in there! Tsuna-san!" Haru held him in her arms and called his name, but he was still unconscious. Natsu growled to the 3 remaining foes, but he was immediately incapacitated as he got brutally smacked and hit a wall.

Haru wanted to protect him, but she was afraid if she got caught. Meanwhile, the enemies approached her.

"_**Now, this is your chance to protect him"**_

"You're his friend, aren't you? If you want to live, tell us where the Mare rings are" one of then spoke.

"_**Come on, they hurt him. They deserve to die"**_

"I guess once the mouth shut, it'll always be shut. If that's what you prefer, then your eyes will be the one to shut forever" he pointed a gun.

"_**It's my turn now"**_

Haru's sanity was at the peak as two separated voice kept cornering her. She visibly gripped her head and trembled while her head stayed low.

"_**You want to protect him, don't you?"**_

"Shut up…"

"What?" the one who pointed the gun raised a brow.

"_**You are born to kill, Haru. We've been together since the day you were born. I won't let them hurt you"**_

"_**After all, you and I… we are the same person… we are one"**_

"Shut up!" even though Haru could only hear the voice, she could tell that the owner of the voice was smirking, it was as if that the voice was behind her and spoke closely to her ear.

"Oi, what's wrong with this girl?" the man reached his hand to her when suddenly, she grabbed it firmly, not the kind of strength of a normal girl should have.

As she lifted her head gradually, they instantly felt as if their soul was being gouged out of their trembling bodies as they stared into the cold dreadful brown eyes that glared at them with profound bloodlust. The eyes which held no sign of life, the eyes you would see on a nefarious demon.

"What the…" the two men backed away while as the other one tried to let go of her grip, but she didn't budge and she kept gripping it with more strength until a bone crack was heard.

"AAAHHHH!" the man screamed in pain.

"No one will get out from here alive for you have hurt him"

They instantly shuddered in unspeakable eeriness at the chilling voice that they sure of it wasn't belong to the owner whose previous voice they heard.

"You should provide me entertainment" she gave her last smirk to them. In an instant, the abandoned part of the amusement park had been tainted beautifully with the blood of the sinful Mafioso.

* * *

><p>"How is he, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera got out of Tsuna's hospital room.<p>

"He's asleep. He's not at critical situation, so thankfully, he'll be fine. What about Haru?"

"She's just unconscious. Sasagawa and Chrome are currently watching her inside her room. Even that sight is too tragic for her to see"

"Yeah…"

…

"_Juudaime!"_

"_Gokudera, wait!" Yamamoto ran along with Reborn his shoulder, running towards the amusement park._

"_Did you sense that murderous vibe?"_

"_Yeah, I did. And juudaime is at the amusement park! I hope nothing's happen to you juudaime!"_

"_That's highly unlikely"_

"_Reborn-san, why?"_

"_I'm afraid the information about the Mare rings has been spread out. Most likely that a family is targeting Tsuna for the whereabouts of the rings"_

"_But what kind of Mafioso who has such dreadful aura?" Reborn thought inwardly._

_As they arrived at the scene, although no one saw the fight, they couldn't be too glad about it. What they saw sent chills down through their spine, it was an unbelievably bloody sight. 7 foes were just knocked out while the remaining ones were brutally killed. No one deserved to die that way, Gokudera, Yamamoto, even Reborn himself aware of that fact. Tsuna's stomach filled with his blood and Haru's hair got cut short with blood on her body._

"_Tsuna didn't do this" Reborn spoke. "I believe the seven enemies are Tsuna's doings. Whoever did these brutal killing must be expert to be able to hide the fight from this crowd"_

"_Either way, we have to bring them to the hospital! Call the ambulance!" Yamamoto suggested._

"_No, we can't let the people know about this, especially the media. Luckily, Dino's at Japan. Gokudera, call him and tell him to bring 2 cars and his subordinates. This scene has to be cleaned soon"_

"_Go it!" Gokudera started to dial Dino's phone number._

"_What can I do, kid?" the baseball pro asked and then Reborn jumped from his shoulder, walking away._

"_Stop Tsuna's bleeding"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Just stop the bleeding, Yamamoto. If my hunch is right, there has to be one 'witness' around here"_

…

Meanwhile, Dino and Reborn were at the cafeteria, having a private discussion.

"Reborn, I've got the information about the attackers you asked for. They're from Bramosia Family"

"Bramosia? Isn't their base is at Kyoto? So, they're really after the Mare rings after all"

"So, it's true? About the rings"

"How did you know that?"

"That arcobaleno, Mammon told me. In fact, he stays with me for a while. Anyway, I heard from Yamamoto you were searching for something at the amusement park. What exactly is it?" Dino sipped his coffee.

"Ah, I already have Giannini to look into it"

"Eh?" Dino got confused by his vague statement. But he knew his tutor, so he just sighed and said "I get it. Okay, I'll go visit Tsuna and Haru. Are you coming?" he stood up.

"Sure" Reborn jumped to his shoulder and they went off.

Inside the quiet hospital, the guardians, except Mukuro and HIbari were in front of the two's room. Everyone were waiting outside the rooms, waiting and hoping for Tsuna and Haru to open their eyes. Nana was inside Tsuna's room, sitting and waiting for her son to open his brown eyes. Albeit she wasn't told the real story, she was only told that Tsuna accidentally fell onto a sharp spike in an abandoned Haunted House as the place collapsed.

"How is she?" Reborn asked. "She's stable, but she may be traumatized after all she saw" Chrome answered. "But, how cruel. What did they want from Haru-chan that they had to cut her hair?" Kyoko's voice was shaking.

"I'm fine" making an appearance was the spoken girl who stood at the doorstep of her room.

"Haru-chan! You should stay in bed!" Kyoko approached her best friend. "How are you?" Reborn asked.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. How is he?"

"He's still unconscious. But don't worry, he's… Haru?" Dino paused for a moment as Haru didn't respond to him and went inside Tsuna's room bluntly as she walked ignoring everyone there.

"Nana-san…"

Having heard the voice, Nana looked to her back and there Haru was, looking all worried and cheerless.

"Haru-chan? What are you doing here? You shouldn't force to stand up"

"I'm not forcing myself, I'm fine"

"Well, if you say so. Then, come and sit next to me, Haru-chan. I'm sure Tsu-kun would—"

"Nana-san"

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

"Tsuna-san is a strong young man. He'll be fine. Believe in him" Haru spoke straightly and with conviction eyes. Nana's mouth was opened a bit in surprise of her statement and eyes were wide open for a pause. Then, her mouth closed and smile curved on her face. "You're right. I believe him"

After that, Haru gave a forced smile and left the mother and son alone. Nana stared back to her son and she stroke his cheek like any caring mother did. "Everyone's worried about you. So, please wake up soon, okay?"

As Haru got outside, everyone set their eyes on her. However, as much as she wanted to know why, she didn't bother to ask. She was just walking away from them. "Where are you going? You should—"

"There's no point for me to stay here, Reborn"

Everyone flinched in surprise as they heard Haru called him 'Reborn', not 'Reborn-chan' like she always used to call him. Haru looked back to them and force another smile. "Lal's waiting for me at home, right? I can't let my tutor wait for her student to come back too long. All of you should stay here. Besides, it looks like it's about to rain"

Without anything more to say, she walked back home on her own. Everyone stared at her figure as she was walking, walking away to come back home, or walking away from them.

"Is she really okay?" Yamamoto asked worryingly.

"I think she's really traumatized" Gokudera commented.

"No" Chrome voiced. "How can you say that?" Gokudera questioned.

"Chrome-chan's right. She's still the same girl we know. She's just calmer and less eccentric"

"Did she show any anomaly?"

"Reborn-san!"

"They're her closest people, Gokudera. If there's one who knows her change, it must be Chrome and Kyoko" Reborn replied.

"Everyone" Nana came out. "Thank you for being here for Tsu-kun, but all of you has school tomorrow". "We're okay with it. Don't worry about us" Gokudera maturely spoke. "Is that so? Then, thank you" Nana smiled and then entered the room.

"Ah!" suddenly, they heard Nana's raised voice and rushed to go inside. "What is it, mama?" Reborn asked and Nana pointed to Tsuna's bed. Gokudera saw the empty bed with shock and worries.

"…Where's juudaime?"

* * *

><p>"I'm home" Haru just entered her quiet house and removed her black boots. "Lal? Are you home?" Haru searched for Lal around the perimeter of her house, but no sign of life.<p>

Well, not that it made any difference since her parents left her. But having Lal inside the house meant something for her. She wasn't very lonely if Lal was with her. But now, Lal wasn't there too. She didn't know where she was and not like she could do anything about it. Lal had her own business and she couldn't simply ask for her presence every time. She wasn't a baby, she wasn't a child. She didn't mind if she had to be alone in her house.

To cover her loneliness, as much as she hated to admit she was lonely, she went inside her room, thinking about what she was going to do. Homework? Yes, she had done it before the date. Training? She knew her body limit and she knew training too often wouldn't get the best result. As she was musing, suddenly a flash struck her, a flash of the horrible event she went through. She couldn't see much, only an enemy in front of her painted with his blood and then he collapsed. It was just that glimpse, but her hands were shaking, shaking of uncertain cause. Not just her hands, but also her whole body. It was a sudden blackout she felt without knowing why.

Even when she tried to remember the sudden blackout, her heartbeat went faster, louder, and her body felt hot. But she knew it wasn't as hard as what Tsuna had to bear as a mafia boss, it wasn't as painful as what Nana had to bear seeing her only son lying on hospital bed with uncertainty when he would wake up. She began to blame herself for accepting his invitation.

As she was too consumed by her own thought, suddenly, she heard a knock from the closed window of her room. She opened it and saw the wounded brown hair climbed to her window, with hyper mode.

"Tsuna-san! What are you—" Tsuna immediately pulled her up to the rooftop and both sat there under the night clouded sky.

"What are you doing here, Tsuna-san? You shouldn't—"

"What happened to your hair?" Tsuna's orange eyes shot open as he saw her short hair. "My hair? I… don't remember anything. It's not like it matters. I'm okay with it. Short hair definitely makes me easier to move" she grasped her hair as she averted her eyes.

"Tsu-kun"

"Eh?"

"Call me that. I want to hear your voice saying it" she blushed and asked "W-Why?"

"If you don't, I'll come to your house every night and force you to say it" he stared with his orange eyes solemnly. "C-Could you please stop staring and saying that with your hyper mode?" Haru diverted her eyes away from his as her face turned redder. "You won't listen if I don't. Now, say it, Haru" Tsuna turned her head to him with his hand.

Haru couldn't stop her heartbeat and she couldn't run away from him either. As Tsuna's face began to close and closer, pouring rain interrupted the moment, and they had to go inside at the same time, just like rain extinguished the blazing flame, Tsuna's flame faded away.

"The rain is really heavy" Tsuna looked outside. Haru coughed and Tsuna whirled around to see Haru crossed her arms like she was about to deliver a nagging speech, which she was planning to, but she revoked that thought.

"Wh-What is it?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"'What is it'? Don't give me that look, Tsuna-san! You obviously shouldn't move from your bed! Geez, you're hurt, can't you even see that? Everyone's worried about you and now you make them more worried than they're supposed to. Your mother's waiting for you to open your eyes, she should be the one who deserve to see that her son is very much okay! What were you thinking?" despite that, Haru couldn't help herself to deliver her speech to him.

She nearly blew out to him, but she held onto it. Then, she inhaled and exhaled a bit to begin another one, but this time with low and soft voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have friends who are worried about you, a caring mother who's waiting for her son to open his eyes and tell her that he's okay, a baby tutor who's deeply concerned about you, and... your sunshine, Kyoko-chan who is very worried about you too. Why is it the only one who can't see that… is you?"

Tsuna flinched of hearing her remark and his brown eyes widened and were quivering in state of surprise.

"I… I'm sorry" Tsuna lowered his head in guilt. "I'm not the one who needs apologize. Everyone in the hospital does. Look, I won't ask you why did you come here and force me to call you by that nickname. Do me a favor. Just go to bed and sleep, okay?"

"Your bed?"

"I can't possibly tell you to use my parents' room, can I?"

"But what about you?"

"I'll sleep at the sofa"

"What about your parents?"

"I live here alone with Lal now" she was about to reach her hand to the doorknob.

"Eh? Why?"

"…"

"Haru?" Haru froze and just stood facing the door silently.

"My parents moved to another country. Please just go to bed, okay?"

"This is your house and I can't let you sleep on sofa"

"You're my guest, so you're my priority. You're hurt, so you deserve a better place to sleep"

"But…"

"No, buts, Tsuna-san. Good night" she closed the door. Either he was dumbfounded or he was bewildered, he just kept staring at the door in confusion and then diverted his stare to her bed.

"_I guess she's right, but… I can't simply use a girl's bed!" _he blushed.

Downstairs, Haru lay on the sofa and mused about what he had done to her, what did he turn her into. Her eyes were mirthless and tearful as it held sign of vexing emotion and trembling feelings.

"How cruel of you. Just when I was about to let go of my feelings for you, you attacked me with your kindness. Just how much… do you want to torment me like this?"

* * *

><p>"Verde" Lal came to the green arcobaleno's lair.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Let me use the video call"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm busy"

"I don't care" Lal ignored him and straightly used the video call. "Who are you calling?"

Lal ignored him and waited for someone to answer her call.

"Hello, this is—Lal? What is it?" Iemitsu's face popped up into the screen.

"I was thinking about ending Haru's training"

"Eh? Why?"

"She can't continue her training anymore. I can't risk that"

"She's capable, Lal. You, for one should be able to see that. We CEDEF are bound by our words and once we accept a job, we'll get it done"

"It's not that she's weak. She grows strong, but she…"

"Recently, every time I gave her an intermediate training, she completed it at an unusual time. Even when I gave her my most difficult challenge, which even Colonnello could never complete, she _completed _it. Her power excels that level, this isn't normal for her kind! Every time she trained, her eyes… it was as if something inside of her showed up at that time. Her expression began to change and her aura changed in each time she trained lately. It seems that 'something' has been sleeping inside of her and never showed up until now"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid she's… I don't want to jump to conclusion, but this is just based on my deduction and experience"

"She maybe has psychopath trait, buried deep inside of her"


	4. Rescuing the sky: parte 1

**Thanks for all the reviews, minna! I'll do my best to make it more interesting! But seriously though, I'm really having a trouble with dividing the time for this story and my novel. Nevertheless , I'll keep trying to post this as soon as possible, but forgive me if the story turn out boring or such, since I'm also working and busy with my novel.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and never will**

* * *

><p>The heavy rain turned bigger into a storm. Not even a single person in Namimori dared to come out and be submerged within the raging storm. As the result, Tsuna couldn't go back to the hospital or back to his house. In the early morning, he woke up and walked down the stairs while yawning. Haru was making a breakfast and as she heard footsteps at the doorstep, she looked back.<p>

"Good morning. I'm almost done here, so wait at the dining room. Just make yourself at home" she put smiling face, which he sensed the falsity there. Just like she said, he sat and waited there, but one thing couldn't escape from his mind, that kept running on his mind, was Haru's words.

…

"'_What is it'? Don't give me that look, Tsuna-san! You obviously shouldn't move from your bed! Geez, you're hurt, can't you even see that? Everyone's worried about you and now you make them more worried than they're supposed to. Your mother's waiting for you to open your eyes, she should be the one who deserve to see that her son is very much okay! What were you thinking?"_

…

It was the first time she spoke with that tone to him. But her other words bugged him more.

…

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have friends who are worried about you, a caring mother who's waiting for her son to open his eyes and tell her that he's okay, a baby tutor who's deeply concerned about you, and... your sunshine, Kyoko-chan who is very worried about you too. Why is it the only one who can't see that… is you?"_

…

The looks on her face which he could never forget. The time when she spoke his full name, it sent chills through his spines. Tsuna always thought of her as a hyper girl, but truthfully, what did he know about her? Did he think he knew everything about her? Those questions, he kept asking it to himself. There were also words that proved he didn't know anything about her, that set the compassion side of him.

…

"_I live here alone with Lal now"_

"_My parents moved to another country"_

…

"Enjoy your breakfast!" Haru snapped him out of his thought as she handed over his breakfast, an omelet. Then, she sat across him.

"Where's your breakfast?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't mind me. I already have one"

At the time, their atmosphere was heavy and cold. Tsuna didn't feel like touching his food at that moment. There were questions he wanted to ask of her.

"Haru"

"Hm?"

"Has she come back? I mean Lal"

"No"

"I see…"

Another heavy silence struck the air.

"Haru"

"What?"

"What do you mean when you said your parents moved to another country? Why didn't you go with them?"

That question bothered her so much, but she used her mask to hide it. Either way, there's no point to keep hiding it from him, knowing he would probably guess it with his intuition, she thought. She maintained calm as if she didn't mind or care.

"It's funny, actually. There I was just coming home from outside and found that letter on the coffee table, saying they moved away, but didn't tell where exactly"

"Haru… if you're hurt by it, just say so"

"My relationship between my parents had gone worst since a year ago. We're like a stranger now. Why should I feel hurt about it?"

"Because they're your parents. How did that happen? What happened a year ago?"

"Let's just say this is one of the prices for a big change. There's a lot to sacrifice for that change, but it's worth it"

"What kind of change that's even worth to sacrifice your relationship with the one who gave birth to you?" having heard that sensitive question, she rose up and whispered to his face.

"One that related to only I would never reconsider about" after saying so, she gave her bright smile.

Haru headed towards anywhere outside the dining room and Tsuna, having heard her, jerked up and rushed to her.

"Haru, what's gotten into you? If there's anything wrong, just say it"

"There's nothing to talk about" she replied without looking back to him.

"Stop lying! You—"

"It's rude to neglect your breakfast like that. I made it for you" Haru walked towards the stairs. "If you need me, just come to my room" she kept hiding her face from him and walked upstairs.

Just like she said, he was eating his breakfast, but Haru's cold words were bugging him that he couldn't even enjoy the tasty omelet. Those words coming from her lips weren't like her at all. His tingling intuition said that she was really hiding something from him. After finishing his meal, he washed the plate and went straight to her room, and as he arrived, Haru was sitting on the floor while her hands were placed on the small table while her back faced him.

"You're right" she voiced.

"Eh?"

"There's no point for me to hide it from you" she said and he just stood in front of the doorstep.

"Every day since that day, every time I go back home, deep down, I always wish that they would come back to me. But I know that's not possible. I'm a horrible daughter, Tsuna-san"

"…Why?"

"I can't cry over their loss. I know they wouldn't come back to me, I know I wouldn't be able to see them again, but no matter how hard I try, I can't shed my tears for them. They say crying would ease one's mind and a step towards freedom, freedom from any problems"

Then she looked back to him with a cracking mask that almost showed her sadness and pain. "But the thing is… for them, I… I can't"

"I missed talking to them. I really... missed their warm hug... the time we spent together as a family"

"Haru…"

_What can I do for you?_

_Seeing you all messed up like this, I wanted to ease you so much._

_To hug you in my arms and help you cry._

_I wanted to say those words to you…_

_As much as I wanted to say how much I fell in love with you, yearning for you… _

_I can't._

_I can't get you involve with mafia business. _

_I have no place in your heart and never will be._

_Even if…_

_This feeling is unbearable…_

Seeing him putting complex expression, she smiled and said "Thank you for being here, Tsuna-san"

She couldn't let him be too worried about her. She wouldn't let him. All she could do was smiling. She never told anyone, even Lal herself about what she did every night before went to bed. Every day she wished for Tsuna to be happy with friends on his side, smiling as bright as the sky itself, for him to become a great and kind boss, and for him to be happy with Kyoko. Ironically, she didn't know Tsuna returned her feelings nor did Tsuna also know Haru had always loved him.

Their love for each other was so much pure, but sadly, each of them knew they couldn't be together as in 'lover'. At that moment, Haru kept smiling at him, it was very sweet that it could even hid her sorrow.

All of the sudden, they heard doorbell from the door outside.

"It seems the storm has ended" Haru spoke.

Both walked to the front door and kind of surprised as they saw Nana and Reborn.

"M-Mom? Reborn? How did you know I'm here?"

"I'm your mother, Tsu-kun. Of course I would know" Nana beamed. "Thank you for taking care of him, Haru-chan"

"We've come to bring you home" Reborn spoke.

"Eh? But…" Tsuna turned his stare to Haru. "Don't worry about me, Tsuna-san" she smiled. "Where are your parents? I want to thank them" Nana asked.

"They're—"

"They're still sleeping" Tsuna interrupted.

"Is that so? Then, give my regards to them, okay?"

"Okay"

"_Thanks, Tsuna-san"_

With that, they went home and Haru waved goodbye. Suddenly, Haru's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello, this is Miura household"

"Ah, Haru-chan, would you like to accompany me shopping today?"

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan. I'm busy"

"What? Again? When are you available?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, but you could ask Chrome-chan until I'm available for you. I have to go, bye" she immediately hung up.

* * *

><p>"Here's your schedule" Reborn gave him a piece of paper.<p>

"What is this?" Tsuna read it thoroughly.

"Today, you will do your homework, train, and inspect the Mare rings"

"Inspect the rings? Why me?"

"You're the boss"

"Then, why do I need to train for?"

"For the upcoming battle with the new owner, if whoever it is found the ring"

Tsuna just sighed. Sometimes, he cursed himself for accepting the role as boss. Moreover, he was still in recovery state. Reborn always made him pushed his limits, but he knew Tsuna's limit. He believed Tsuna would do those things without worsening his condition.

Thus, he worked on his homework. He had done it within less than an hour and then went straight to train at the forest with Reborn accompanied him, or trained him to be exact. Regardless as the world's best hitman, he was just a human. This was the time when he got wrong about Tsuna. No one, not even him knew that Tsuna's wound was fatal, but it was his own fault that he went out from the hospital immediately.

Throughout his training, his wound became more painful, but hid it very well that even Reborn couldn't see something's wrong with him. His movement became more limited and he sweated more than he supposed to. Having seen that, Reborn finally realized that his condition turned worst, so he told him to clean himself and rest. Regarding the inspection, he could do it when he felt better, so as Reborn said.

After the bath, Nana changed his bandage. He was supposed to be hospitalized, but he refused to go back. Nana respected his wish, but only if he would be able to take care of himself and not doing something reckless, which he clearly broke that promise. But she didn't question what he did to open up the injury, because she always believed in her son that he had a good reason behind his actions.

Tsuna decided to rest, but when he was about to lie down on bed, he heard a doorbell. His mother just went outside with the kids and Bianchi and Reborn wasn't at home either, so he was left alone and the only one to open the door.

"Tsuna-kun, I have a favor to ask of you" Kyoko asked uncomfortably. "Can you accompany me? It won't be too long, I promise you"

Tsuna was thinking. He should rest, but he couldn't say no. "Where to?" he asked. "Shopping"

"Please, Tsuna-kun. I beg you" Kyoko kept pleading to the injured young man. "Okay" he answered. "Thank you!" she chirped joyously.

He couldn't tell anything about his condition to her, so he just went off with her.

After the storm, the sky became bright and warm, it was a perfect day to go outside, even though the school was closed due to the storm this morning. When Kyoko said they wouldn't be too long shopping, they _would _be long, since she was quite a shopaholic, even more so with Haru. She dragged him to a clothing store and it was so long for her to decide. Tsuna started to feel the pain again, it was clearly seen all over his pale face, but she didn't realize.

Then, she took him to eat at her favorite café. While she put happy face as she ate a cake, Tsuna was trying his best to withstand the pain. To hide his pain, he covered it with a smile and acted as if nothing was wrong. Unknown to them, Haru spotted the two eating there, but she didn't greet them. She just stood outside across the café while eyeing on Tsuna.

"_You really do love her, don't you, Tsuna-san? For you to spend your time with her even though you are in pain right now… I promise I'll protect you and your love one with my life"_ Haru then walked away from the café.

As the day turned evening, with cake as gift on Kyoko's hand, he walked her to her home.

"Thank you for accompanying me. Do you mind if we go to one more place?"

Tsuna didn't know how to respond to that. His mother must be worried that her son wasn't at home. "S-Sorry, I can't. I have to go home"

"Oh… okay" she stopped, putting sad and gloomy face.

"Wait. I change my mind"

"Eh? Really?" her face started to turn bright and he nodded.

"Kyoko! Sawada!" a familiar voice came to them.

"What are you two doing here?" a fedora hat arcobaleno asked. "Tsuna, didn't I tell you to rest?" he asked firmly.

"He was just accompanying me shopping, Reborn-kun"

"Is that true? Then, go home now"

"I can't. I promised Kyoko-chan to take her somewhere"

"Sawada…" Ryohei called and Tsuna looked at him. But Ryohei went at silent, staring at Tsuna thoughtfully. "Kyoko, why don't you visit Haru?" Ryohei suggested.

"Eh, why?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean why? Don't you want to give that cake to her?" Ryohei set his eyes on the cake. "Oh, that's right. Okay then, I'll be going" she waved at them.

"Be careful to the extreme, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now then..." Ryohei turned to Tsuna. "Sawada, why can't you say no? You're extremely in pain" he looked at him seriously yet worried at the same time.

"Do you know what I want to do now?" Leon transformed to a 10 ton hammer. "I will force you to stay in bed with this handy tool" he bluffed.

"Wh-What? That's just—"

"But…"

"Eh?"

"You have sense of tolerance bigger than anyone and a kinder heart. That's what makes you a boss and Vongola primo's true successor. But there's a time when you must say no, Tsuna. So, I'll let you go for now" Leon reverted back to chameleon.

"Excuse me" a man came to them. "Do you happen to know where Sawada household is?"

"I'm Sawada. Do you have business with my mom?"

"Sawada as in… Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes. How did you know me?"

"Good. Then I won't trouble myself finding you" the man smirked.

All of them immediately set their fighting stance as they felt a hostile aura on the man.

* * *

><p>Kyoko pressed the doorbell of Haru's house, but no one answered. She placed her grip on the doorknob and entered the quiet house.<p>

"It's so quiet here" Kyoko looked around and put the cake on the living room. She went to the kitchen and no one was there. "Maybe she's upstairs" she thought. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, she spotted a letter inside the trash bin as it said 'To Haru'. Her curiosity let her read the letter, but her action led her to uncovering the sad truth about Haru.

Therefore, Kyoko rushed to Haru's room with the letter on her hand.

"Haru-chan!" she abruptly opened the door. Haru was meditating at the moment, closing her two eyes and went in tranquil state, so she didn't respond to her. She was very focused.

"Haru-chan!" she yelled and then Haru opened her eyes in calm manner. "Haru-chan, what's this about? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kyoko showed the letter.

"Calm down, Kyoko-chan. It's okay"

"Don't you feel hurt? You shouldn't hide this! You were abandoned by your parents and you didn't even tell how you feel to make yourself better. Can't you see that it's painful?"

"It's true it does painful to be left like that"

"See? That's why—"

"But, it's nothing compared to what Tsuna-san is suffering"

Haru's remark snapped Kyoko. She didn't know what she meant at first, but when she remembered the previous event, she remembered that Tsuna was injured and she just realized it now after what she had done to him, making him go anywhere she wanted despite holding such pain. She was surprised that Haru could see that. She was mad at herself for her incapability to see what Tsuna was bearing.

Haru got up and went to the living room. Then, she saw a cake on the coffee table. "I'll get a plate for you" Kyoko said as she hit the road to the kitchen.

Haru kept staring at the cake and approached it. At the moment, a shadow casted over her face and what she did with the cake was inconceivable, that was she just smashed the cake dismissively with her hand. Her brown eyes turned void and sinister as she licked her hand with those cold eyes. Then, 'Haru' walked to the kitchen as Kyoko was finding a plate.

"Kyoko-chan… are you crying?" Kyoko flinched as she heard her. It was true that Kyoko's eyes were tearful. "…I did something horrible to Tsuna-kun. I… I can never forgive myself for it"

"You don't have to" she slowly walked to Kyoko's back and picked up a knife near her. "Weak people like you will only hinder people" she whispered. She aimed the knife to Kyoko's back and Kyoko herself didn't see that.

"Kyoko!"

An abrupt scream snapped Haru as she reverted back to her normal self. "Onii-chan?" Kyoko immediately ran towards the front door without seeing that her best friend was about to stab her to death.

Haru dropped the knife with shock and pale face. She couldn't believe what she almost did. Haru's hands were trembling helplessly and her eyes were quivering over what happened to her.

"Oh, I'm glad you're safe, Kyoko" Ryohei sighed in relief. "Eh? Onii-chan, are you okay? What happened to you? You look tattered. Where's Reborn-kun?" she approached her brother. "He's on his way to inform the others. You and Haru have to stay here until the area is extremely safe" he held onto his shoulder and Kyoko helped him to sit.

"What do you mean?"

"Sawada… he's been kidnapped"

Haru heard the conversation and widened her eyes as she heard the bad news. At the moment, she didn't care whether she would be found out, as long as her loved one was safe and that's all that matters to her. Reborn had called all arcobaleno to protect the rings while as for the rest of Vongola members were assigned to search their boss, well assigned or not, they would still prefer to search their beloved boss, their trusted friend.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at the forest, group of armed Mafioso were inside a dark old mines. And at one spacious room, the authority of the group and his big partner stood in front of a tied and injured Vongola boss.<p>

"You know, we've been doing this for quite long, so for your own good, tell me where the Mare rings are"

"I don't know"

Hearing that, the foe punched Tsuna's face and then gripped his collar. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yeah" Tsuna grinned mockingly, giving him another punch.

"You've got guts, kid"

Tsuna glared at him with sharp eyes that had no fear whatsoever. "What's with the eyes for? You can't do anything as long as you're tied up. However, I do respect your territory and I don't want to kill you either. My boss would kill me if I got back empty-handed. So, for our own sake, just tell me"

"You have nothing to make me say a word. Everyone would find this place and you'll be captured soon"

"Aha, take those words back if I were you" Hiro reached to his pocket and let out a photo of Kyoko. "I heard this is your most precious person. She's a cutie, you know. It's a shame if she died because of you. Do you want to live with that mistake forever?"

Despite his threat, Tsuna maintained calm and that puzzled the enemy. "Hm? What's this? You seem calm. She's your loved one, isn't she?"

Having heard that, Tsuna chuckled and said "I guess I'm a pretty good actor"

"What did you say?"

"Like I said, you have nothing against me. Besides, you won't be able to hurt that girl. She's protected 24/7 because of my act"

"Then, how about this?" Hiro let out a photo of Haru this time. And Tsuna's reaction pleased him as he twitched and expression changed to ire. "I see she's the one that's really precious to you. I admit she's more beautiful that the other one. And no one seem to guard her" he grinned.

"This is not a negotiation anymore. If you resist one more time, I assure you won't be seeing this woman again. Well, probably just her head"

"You…" Tsuna furrowed in personification of anger.

All of the sudden, they heard a gunshot and Hiro instantly looked back to the entrance of the room.

"What was that?"

...

"This is post no. 1, post no. 1! We required backup immediately! There's— ugh!"

"This is post no. 3 responding. What is happening? I need response!" one man talked though earpiece.

"AAHH!" suddenly, he heard a scream in front of him, but it was too dark to see.

"Who's there?" he turned on the light switch that was beside him.

"Peek-a-boo" a young woman who donned a black boots, black skirt, black long-sleeve blouse with black coat appeared in front of him and smacked his head with her gun, with eyes full of focus and resolve, one that contained hope and humanity.

Thankfully at this time, Haru was fully conscious. After knocking out the enemy, she shot the switch along with the generator while walking casually and then the lights were flickering.

"Stop!" one Mafioso appeared in front of her, but she instantly shot him.

One Mafioso after another she shot and hit without putting much effort. As she was about to walk past an intersection, an enemy ambushed her from her left, but knowing she also learnt aikido, she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and smacked him to the ground and shot his leg. The enemy screamed in pain and the victims began to increase. Hiro and Tsuna heard that out loud and Hiro started to point a gun to his forehead.

"How did they manage to find us?"

Hiro kept pointing his gun to him, but to his surprise, Haru who appeared on the entrance chained his hand, but accidentally made him shot upwards, causing the ceiling crumbled as if was about to collapse.

"Ha-Haru?" Tsuna stammered.

"You have made a huge mistake" she glared behind Hiro's back and pulled him, pinning him on the ground while pointing the gun to his forehead. Behind her, a big guy was about to attack her.

"Haru, watch out!"

Haru hastily rolled aside and instantly changed her weapon to a chained sword. She quickly used the sharp chain to cut Tsuna's rope and then slashed the big one.

"_**Aww… look at all the fun. You won't let me play?"**_

The voice bothered her so much, but she decided to ignore it.

The big one was still fine to kick her to the rock wall and dashed towards her for a punch, but hyper mode Tsuna hastily appeared in front of her and punched him away before he could deliver a blow. Tsuna kept looking at Haru for which she knew he was questioning about her. He looked like he was about to say something, but the situation didn't support him.

She stood up and said "Let's make it fast", knowing that the mine was about to collapse as rocks were crumbling and fell to the ground. And so, she strangled them with multiple chains she summoned.

"Now!" she signaled and Tsuna casted Zero Point Breakthrough: First edition, freezing them. After that and suddenly, he felt the stabbing pain from his wound and kneeled over the pain.

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Haru helped him stood up and then they ran towards the exit.

But, the crumbling was worse than they anticipated. The exit was closed and worst; he couldn't use his X burner for his stamina couldn't help him to do so.

"Tch. There's no other way" Tsuna painfully held his stomach. They stayed in their spot while in few seconds, they would be buried under the shattered rocks.

Haru had to use her method: the long chain formed a circle and hovered in the air with flame surrounded the circular chain. She stood on top of the chain and pulled Tsuna up. "Tsuna-san, hang onto me!" she shouted and Tsuna with his remaining stamina wrapped his arms around her waist and his heavy breath touched her ear, which gave her a tingling sensation, but she withstood it with difficulty.

That wasn't the kind of 'hang onto me' she thought of, but there was no time left to argue.

"…Hang on tight" she said while maintaining her calm and Tsuna tightened it.

With their position were set, Haru summoned two swords, one other she held and the other she gripped with her mouth. Then, she coated the swords with orange flame. She went on her stance and ready to break through the thick barricade of rocks.

With a quick dash towards the rocks and swords she equipped, and as the ceiling began to fall completely, Haru for the first time saved her loved one, even though it would lead her to his anger and demand.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I'll put a quote I made in each future chapters, just for fun.<strong>

**Please, review! It'll make me the happiest person on the planet and it's for my improvement too :)**


	5. Rescuing the sky: parte 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't expect someone to tell what they're keeping inside their heart, because you don't know how much it hurts to say it let alone to be asked of that. You can never see the painful looks on their faces"<em>

* * *

><p>The young Vongola boss opened his eyes slowly and found himself lying on the ground while the rain showered the earth with the rage of furious lightning within the clouds. He looked around the wide clearing he was at and one thing was missing, Haru.<p>

"Are you alright?" the missing girl suddenly showed up from the forest. "I've called Gokudera-san. They'll be here shortly"

"…"

"What's with the silence, Tsuna-san?"

"Explain your situation" he mumbled while holding his indignant as he stood up.

"Come again? I can't hear you" Haru approached Tsuna.

"Is this what you've been hiding for me? Did you undergo training? Who taught you how to fight, Haru?" shadow casted over his face, as if he was holding his anger. But Haru didn't answer him, but with his intuition, he didn't need her to answer.

"Lal, isn't it? I'm guessing Reborn is behind all of this too"

"You don't have the right to concern about me. I have my reason for doing this. And besides, you didn't even bother to look at my change, so let me ask you this. Why should you be worry about me now when you even didn't bother to look at me as a person before?"

"You could've died!"

"I'm talking to you right now. I'm still alive and I've been undergo my training for a year, everything's fine"

"For a… year? That's even worst! What were you thinking, Haru? What could possibly make you want to fight that much?"

"…"

"Just say it!" he grabbed her shoulder for an answer.

.

"_It's such a shame, Tsuna. You never realized her effort. You probably can never see it, knowing how much you fell for Kyoko"_

.

Suddenly, Tsuna remembered his father's words and he absorbed what he meant by that.

Not a moment after, Gokudera and the others finally found the two after went searching through the forest.

"Ah! That's juudaime! And that woman too" he growled at the last sentence as he was about to go to him.

"Wait" Ryohei pulled his collar, choking him as the result.

"Oi, what was that for?" he rubbed his neck.

"Something's not right" Yamamoto said with Reborn on his shoulder. So, they hid behind the trees to see the situation.

Back to Tsuna and Haru, Tsuna's eyes shot open and quivered as he finally realized the unseen goal.

"You… you did this… to protect me?"

"What's with the looks, Tsuna-san? I know knowing me, you wouldn't believe it" she peeled away from his grip and walked few steps to the other side as rain washed over her face gloomily. "…but when I know I have the potential, I want to use it for good. I want to repay your kindness, but all I can do is nothing but to protect you. I can't make you happy like Kyoko-chan"

"Haru…"

"That's why I'll do anything to protect everyone, Kyoko-chan, and you" she whirled around and smiled like she was happy, but nothing could be hidden from his intuition. Having heard that, he clenched his fist, trembling of emotion.

"…My father's also helping you, am I right?"

"I know what you're thinking. You're in no position to blame them"

"Neither are you in the position to smile as if you're happy to feel that way"

"But I am happy"

"No, you're not!"

"No, _you're_ not, but I am. None of this is their fault. I asked them to train me, I dragged them into my own selfishness"

This was the very first experience he had with the current Miura Haru. She was changed for sure, completely, he thought. This Haru had a side of rebellion inside, such as she was able to speak that way to Tsuna while she never did that before. She became more straightforward and sharp, like 180 degree of change. Seeing this was his first, he didn't know well how to confront this new Haru.

"Please, listen to me. I can't drag you into this mafia business. You're just a normal person, a normal untainted citizen"

"…Is it because I'm a girl? Is that why?" she cupped her fists. "Don't bother worrying about me, I have my own life! I'm not worthy of your attention, unlike Kyoko-chan!" she ran away from him.

"Wait!"

Tsuna chased her and then the eavesdropper group exposed themselves. "Yamamoto, everyone, let's catch up to them" Reborn spoke. "Why?" Yamamoto asked. "Just do it"

"Got it!" they said in unison and ran to them.

Haru kept running away from him aimlessly. At the point, she didn't care where she was going. All she wanted was to go away from him, but he was fast and he quickly caught up to her.

"What do you want, Tsuna-san?" she looked back.

"Look at in front of you!"

She hastily looked forward and saw a cliff, though she immediately stopped at the edge. She just stared below.

"Haru… walk back slowly" he said quietly. Then, Haru whirled around and said "I can't"

In an instant, the edge where she stood crumbled and collapsed. In quick motion, he dashed towards her, trying to reach for her hand and pull her. Though his hand reached hers and as Gokudera and the others saw Tsuna was going for the fall, with a blink if an eye, his guardians had already missing him.

The two fell down together.

* * *

><p>"Everyone!" Dino and Chrome ran their way to the group who was at the edge of a cliff. Gokudera was on his knees as he looked down to the forest below. "Where's Haru-chan and boss?" Chrome asked. "We didn't make it" Yamamoto replied with regretful face.<p>

"No… that… can't be" Chrome fell on her trembling knees.

"They're alive" Reborn voiced. "They're not the ones who could die by a fall"

"What do you mean, Reborn-san? I know juudaime is strong, but with that wound, what can he do? Not to mention that woman"

"She's stronger and capable than what she appears to be"

"What are you talking about? You're extremely confusing" Ryohei crossed his arms.

"I'll tell you on the way. All of you go ahead first. I have a business to take care of, but I'll catch up" Reborn jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder and headed back to the town.

"Yes!" the guardians went ahead while Dino dialing Romario's number as he scampered as well.

"Romario, send a chopper to Namimori forest and as many men as you can get! Don't take too long!"

* * *

><p>"…<em>na"<em>

Tsuna could faintly hear a voice, but he couldn't open his eyes.

"_Tsu…na…"_

There it was again.

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna's brown eyes opened abruptly and saw his loved one looking at him all worried. "Haru… are you okay?"

She sighed with a smile and said "Really? That's the first sentence coming from your mouth? I'm not the one who's lying on ground, Tsuna-san. I'm okay though. But, why would you do that?"

"What?"

"Why did you protect me from the fall?"

"It's my—ugh…" Tsuna was about to rose up when suddenly, he felt an agonizing pain all over his body. Seeing his incapability to stand up, Haru helped him, making his hand wrapped around the back of her neck to support him standing.

"Let's go before the rain gets worst"

Seeing Haru's effort, he couldn't help but to stare at her determination. It was amazing to see her that way, at least for him, since he always thought that she was a girl who must be protected. Women are truly amazing and strong, he thought as he remembered Bianchi's words.

Not too long after, they arrived at a cottage. She laid him on a bed, got a bucket of water and towel, and first aid kit. Then, he opened his shirt and she began cleaning his upper body.

"Is it okay for us to be here?"

"No one lives here anymore". As she had done with cleaning, she opened the first aid kit, but she just stared at it seeing the thin supply, it was enough only for one time use.

"What's wrong? What about it?" he peeked at the kit. "Do you think it won't enough?"

"No, it's enough. I was just surprised by it. This cottage used to belong to a hunter, so there's should be more of it than this"

"Maybe he ran out of supply"

"I guess. Either way, I have to change your bandage and add it more to your body"

"What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine"

"Really, Haru?"

"Really. You protected me, after all. Thank you for that" she smiled reassuringly and then changed his bandage. It only took her 15 minutes to get it done.

"There. All done" she swatted his back.

"Wow, I feel much better now. Thank—" Tsuna's words were cut as he felt a sting from his skin. As he looked back a bit, he noticed a syringe that was stabbed on his nape and slowly, his vision began to blur. "What are you…"

"I'm sorry, but you have to rest your body and this is the only way"

After she said that, and as much as he wanted to struggle over the drug, he ended up fainted. Haru gingerly adjusted his sleeping position, staring at him with a smile that later on turned to sorrow. She slipped her hand inside her coat towards her stomach and when she let it out, blood painted her light complexion skin.

…

_It feels déjà vu, Tsuna thought as he ended up in a pitch-black nothingness of surroundings again._

"_Is Yuni going to tell me something?"_

"_Decimo"_

"_Eh? That voice…" he slowly looked to his back as he saw a manifestation of Vongola primo appeared. "P-Primo? But why?"_

"_Even though the rings had transformed into a gear, our will still resides within the symbol of Vongola"_

"_There's no crisis or some kind regarding the Vongola, so why are you here?"_

"_You don't know how much this is related to Vongola. Decimo, what I'm about to say is classified. Please hear through the details"_

"_O… Okay"_

"_Who do you think the owner of the sky Mare ring?"_

"_Eh? Byakuran, of course… isn't it?"_

"_Then, do you know who the real owner is?"_

"_Real… owner? Not new owner?"_

_Giotto shook his head and continued his explanation._

"_The history of the true bearer of Mare rings had been erased from the world, including their existence. Like the rings bell, they were Mare Family. Nono doesn't know about this, because it was erased before the second generation started, so please don't say anything regarding this to him"_

"_I can keep my mouth shut"_

"_Good. In my era…"_

…

Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes from his deep slumber and was greeted by the ray of sunlight penetrated through the curtain of the bedroom. Having heard the truth from Giotto, he couldn't act not to think about it. He might not know the true bearer, but all of it seemed so sudden for him.

First, he was told that there would be 'new' owner, but just now, he was told by the person who saw and experienced the history that the so-called 'new' owner was actually the real owner. And he was positively sure that owner, the descendant would come to get the ring.

As he was thinking about it, he just realized that Haru wasn't inside. He searched through all rooms, but she wasn't there. When he went outside, which thankfully the weather turned bright clear, she was there, settling on ground as she faced a small lake near the cottage.

"Haru"

His call made her flinched and she hastily looked back. He was surprised when tears came out from her eyes. "What's wrong?" he approached her. "Eh? Nothing's wrong, Tsuna-san. I'm perfectly fine" she wiped her tears.

He just noticed. Why did she always put hurtful face? Mirthless eyes. Sometimes, he missed the old Haru. This Haru seemed like she was always in pain, always living the life of solitude since the first day of her resolve. Even when she had her friends who were always close to her, she was still lonely, even amongst the circle of her friends. What could possibly drive her to feel that way? Why did she think she was alone?

"Haru… you… your face look pale. Are you really okay?" he put worried expression.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course I'm positively fine! Anyway, since the weather has cleared, let's go back!" she smiled cheerfully.

"But…"

"Come on!" she whirled his body around and pushed him. "Okay… then, I'll look around the perimeter first" he then walked away from her as she stopped in her post. "I'll catch up, okay?" she waved at him and she just smiled a little. With that said, Haru lowered her hand a bit and Tsuna faced forwards towards the direction where he wanted to go.

However, after he faced forward, suddenly, he heard a hard bump behind him. When he looked back, she was lying on ground. He immediately rushed towards her and held her. As he was shaking her, he spotted a blood on her stomach which was hidden by coat. His face turned to horror, having felt the fatal injury on her. But he was certain that he protected her from the fall, so he was at confusion state.

"You… did" she spoke as if she could read his mind. "But… when I saw… wood fractures… it was so… sharp… and I… had to…"

"You held onto that fatal wound… all this time? You could die!" he yelled with teary eyes. "Tsuna-san… are you… about to… cry?" she said with a painful smile. "Don't speak! It'll worsen your condition" he cupped her cheek. "Thank… you" she closed her two eyes, which set his fear to its maximum limit.

He hastily carried her inside and laid her on the bed. He took off her coat and curled her blouse up. He widened his eyes as he saw a hole on her stomach. His intuition spoke more bad news, so he gingerly touched her back and it was true. She got stabbed from the back and it got through her stomach.

She lost a massive blood, moreover, there was no bandage left, and the kit was empty. Therefore, he rushed for a towel to stop the bleeding.

_What have I done?_

_Will it be getting worst, if I keep hiding my feelings from her?_

_If this stays as misunderstanding, she'll go farther away from my reach_

_No…_

_I can't let that happen_

_But if I tell her, I'll lead her to more danger_

_But if I don't…_

_I'll indirectly lead her to her demise_

_No…_

_I certainly have to choose one_

_No regret and no turning back_

_I have to do it_

"Juudaime! Are you here?" Tsuna flinched in surprise of hearing the familiar voice.

"I'm here, Gokudera-kun!" he shouted as he kept pressing onto her wound. With that, the rescue party went to the bedroom.

"Juudaime! I'm glad you're… what happened?" he stopped his words as he saw Haru's state.

"She… she protected me"

"Tsuna!" Dino then entered the room. He was at loss of words when he spotted Haru. "Leave her to me!" he carried her. "Careful! She lost a lot of blood" Tsuna followed Dino outside to find an unexpected chopper on the wide clearing near the cottage.

"I'll be careful, don't worry" After Dino said that, he and the chopper along with Haru inside went ahead to the hospital, leaving Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned.

He nodded and said "Just bruises. Don't worry about me, it's Haru you should be worried about"

"What do you mean 'she lost a lot of blood'? Did you stop the bleeding?" Reborn inquired.

"I tried to, but… it was too late. She was injured from the fall and she hid it from me until I noticed it recently"

"Baka-Tsuna" Reborn kicked his head, which reminded them 3 years ago. "Ouch! I thought you stop doing that!"

"How could you notice it recently when she had been holding onto that fatal injury for hours? I'm guessing she didn't get proper treatment. Instead, she used all supply in this place to treat you" Tsuna nodded silently.

"It's my fault, I…"

"…How can I become a boss and protect everybody when I can't even protect her?" he shut his eyes and the guilt on his face was clearly seen. Everybody stayed silent seeing Tsuna like that, as if they were empathizing.

"This is no time for self-blaming" Reborn broke the silence. "I have made Giannini to look into footage from surveillance camera at the amusement park. All of you should see this, and Ryohei…"

"What?"

"Brace yourself"

* * *

><p>All of the guardians, except Mukuro and Hibari watched the footage at Tsuna's room. No one believed what they saw. Their mouth created a gap and their eyes were widened.<p>

"No… this is wrong" Ryohei muttered. "Kyoko wouldn't do something like that! This must be an illusion!" he screamed.

"This… isn't an illusion. I'm sure of it" Chrome spoke softly.

"But senpai's right. There's no way a girl like Sasagawa could do this"

"She's not capable of doing this let alone to fight" Gokudera commented.

"This was taken at the evening. So, where was she and what was she doing at that time?" Reborn asked.

"She was at home that entire time!" Ryohei raised his voice.

"Anyone can confirm that?" Reborn asked, which silencing the boxer over having no explanation.

"Reborn, I think you should save your speculation. Kyoko-chan isn't that kind of girl"

"You never learn, do you?" Reborn crossed his arms. "If we're dealing with the new owner, she could be dangerous"

"You mean she's the real owner?" Tsuna asked.

"Real owner? What did you know, Tsuna?" Reborn inquired.

"Who we are about to face isn't a new owner. It is in fact the real owner of the Mare ring. Vongola primo told me that through dream and I believe he was right. But Kyoko-chan isn't like that, Reborn. I'm sure of it"

"Hmm… if primo said that, then it must be true" he paused briefly. "Okay. Since you insist, I'll give another chance. I heard your school will conduct a trip 2 days from now, am I right? We'll see whether she's the Kyoko we know or we _thought _we know at that school trip. Any question or complain?"

No one answered.

"Then, dismissed"


	6. Author's note and request

**Please read this note thoroughly!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REQUEST<span>  
><strong>

**I've been thinking about this and keep asking myself whether I should ask this to my readers or not, but I feel I should, so I'll be straight to the point about this.**

** Regarding this story, do you want it to end in this story or do you want me to make a sequel out of it? The difference between ending it in this fic and make a sequel for it is at the ending of this story, a _HUGE_ difference. Whichever get the most votes will win. I'm not forcing you to review, but it requires not too little vote (I think you know what I mean).**

**It'll be too much of a pressure if I get less votes, so I appreciate if you're willing to help through review and vote.**

**Oh, and I hope I won't be putting the pressure on you too**


	7. Hidden truth under the deceit

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Then it's decided, I'll make the sequel, though it may take quite a long time since this story is still ongoing.**

**Oh, and as for assi: I _am _planning on making a love triangle, but not in the sequel. You'll see :)**

**Many thanks to Chrome Nagi Dokuro, assi, Rieyama Yuuko, xX. Masuchera .Xx, EternalWritersBlock, FloraFaveXNara-Wire, Spirit Kagome, brisies, AkiiAme-chan, Loved it lots, XxXStarxDustXxX, and Izaya415 for the supportive votes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Just because her eyes don't weep, doesn't mean her heart doesn't. Just because a smile is always curved on her lips, doesn't mean there's always a light within her heart"<em>

* * *

><p>In one fine day, a mother was sitting on the dining table while sipping her green tea.<p>

"It's quiet here without Tsu-kun. I wonder if they'll be okay" she sighed.

"Don't worry, mama. They will be" Bianchi replied as she sat across her.

"Ne, ne. Where's Tsuna? Lambo-san wants to play!" Lambo approached Nana like a curious and innocent kid.

"I'll play with you" Fuuta picked up Lambo and thus, they left the two women alone.

"Bianchi, do you think that our Tsu-kun has changed?"

"Definitely. He seems more mature"

"Of course, but he still can't beat his father!" Nana for some reason beamed cheerfully. Bianchi just looked at her with a smile, yet her thought was reminiscing Reborn's words.

…

"_Look after mama?"_

"_Yeah. Ever since Tsuna got kidnapped, I'm afraid they'll do anything to get the information about the rings, even if they have to take anyone as hostage"_

"_Okay, I'll protect the kids and mama. Just be careful, Reborn. Kyoto is their base"_

"_I will, and so as Tsuna and the rest"_

…

The 11th and 12th grades were in delight and joyous state inside a moving bus. They all seemed eager and lively. It was two days trip they had been long waiting for.

"Kyoko, be careful with that" the child hater said as her best friend was reaching her hands over the overhead compartment.

"It's okay, Hana"

Suddenly, the bus bumped into a crack on the pavement and Kyoko got bounced and fell, but Tsuna caught her on time.

"Are you okay?" their position at the moment was as if he was on top. She didn't know why, but her heartbeat thumped rapidly and she blushed. They were at still and froze.

"Wow, what is that?" one of the students stunned over what he saw outside.

"It must be from that earthquake!" a female student also spoke.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"I-I'm okay, Tsuna-kun" hearing that, Tsuna helped her to stand up. "Be more careful next time, okay?" he smiled and she nodded sheepishly. As he saw Haru was sitting alone with eyes closed behind Kyoko and Hana, he immediately approached her.

"She's sleeping" Kyoko said.

"With earphone?" he sat next to her seat and took her right side of earphone to hear what she was hearing, but then Haru opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Before you want to dispute about me being here, I will say I'm fine" she said lazily as she leaned her head back to the seat, indicating that she was very sleepy.

"I know. You're strong and I admit that, but I want to watch over you along this trip. It's the least I can do after you saved me"

"Thank you"

"If you don't mind, can I sit here?"

"Sure, I don't mind" she replied as she looked outside the window. "Tsuna-san"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry… for everything I said yesterday" she spoke with her soft voice that soothed him and closed her eyes. Due to unable to withstand her head, her head fell onto Tsuna's shoulder and he blushed, but he couldn't possibly push her away, so he let her that way and then he removed the other earphone from her ear. He had to admit, he was also very pleased and happy.

No students noticed this, but at the moment, Tsuna and Haru looked like they were in peace—no, they _were _at peace. As Haru was slightly awake, she was kind of surprised that his head was on top of her head, clinging to each other. Her cheeks had gone red, blushing sheepishly, but she simply didn't want to let go of that moment. If she couldn't sacrifice her love, then she might as well accept it, but rather than telling her feelings, she'd prefer to keep it to herself. She blushed even more when she saw her hand interlocked with his larger hand. His grip was tight, but that didn't mean she wanted to let go. In fact, she continued her sleep as she tightened it more.

* * *

><p>"Boss, I have good news"<p>

"What is it?"

"The Vongola is coming to Kyoto. Their school is conducting a school trip"

"Do you know where they're staying at?"

"No, but I have a better plan"

"Tell me"

* * *

><p>"Wh… What is this?" Tsuna's and the others' mouth simply created a gap as they saw the sign on the inn they stayed at. The inn itself was quite large.<p>

"Can they be blunter than this?" Tsuna disputed.

"Cool! I didn't know Vongola has their own inn" Yamamoto whistled.

"Neither do I!" Tsuna raised his voice, which made Haru giggled.

"All female students, please gather around to Suzuki-sensei and as for the males to me. Girls will be on the west wing and boys on the east wing" the teacher spoke through loudspeaker.

Thus, they carried their luggage to each room. Each room would be occupied by 3 or 4 students. As Tsuna entered his room, he was very surprised to see that Yamamoto and Gokudera were at the same room.

"Juudaime! It must be fate to be in the same room as you!" Gokudera's eyes were shimmering.

"How lucky we are, ne?" Yamamoto grinned.

"I don't think this is a coincidence" Tsuna said as he closed the door.

"10 points for you, Tsuna"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. When they looked around, there was no one there, but the bamboo plant inside the room made a movement. It was one of Reborn's schemes of cosplaying as a bamboo plant.

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn, why are we placed in the same room?"

"Oh, so you didn't want to ask why I am here?"

"I can already figure it out" Tsuna replied.

"Very smart for Dame-Tsuna. Let me remind you that we're in an enemy's territory, the one that kidnapped you, Bramosia Family. This is also why all of you are arranged to stay at Vongola Inn. It's better that all of you stick together and to add the security, all of the employee here are Mafioso, technically your subordinates"

"About that… Reborn, can I have a private conversation with you?"

"Sure" Reborn took off his costume and went outside with Tsuna to the garden. They were sauntering at the night—well, more like Tsuna was sauntering since Reborn was sitting on his shoulder.

"I don't need protection" he crossed his arms while walking.

"Can't you see the situation? A family has already come to get you for that Mare ring. Your subordinates want to protect you. You're their boss"

"What are you saying? I'm not officially their boss" he stopped.

"Technically, you are, ever since you accepted the inheritance from ninth. He told you to continue your education until you graduate high school so that you won't feel troubled when doing both, remember?"

"Fine, I accept this. But regarding the room, what about Haru, Chrome, and Kyoko-chan?"

"They're also placed together with Kurokawa Hana. It's safer for them to be gathered together. And don't worry if something's happened. Haru and Chrome are there"

"Do you really have the heart to make her do that in her current condition? She's not fully healed yet!"

"You still haven't seen it, have you? You're still a brat, after all"

"What…?"

"It's Haru herself who asked that, she volunteered to do it"

"As long as she has the skill, she will use it to protect her friends without hesitation. She didn't care whether it would damage her body, all she cares about is her friends" Reborn spoke as the shadow of his fedora hat covered his eyes. "She's just like you" he added as he looked at Tsuna.

"She has the potential to be a great mafia wife. If she were to be a boss of a mafia family, her subordinates would surely love her like the way your guardians loves you"

"Stop joking about it! Haru can't be compared to that! She's not a mafia and never will!" he raised his voice that oddly silenced Reborn.

"S-Sorry, Reborn. I just…"

"Rest"

"Eh?"

"You have to wake early for tomorrow. No complains"

"Okay…" with curiosity on his mind, Tsuna left Reborn at the garden.

"Dame-Tsuna, you still don't realize it. The more you try to reach for her, the more she become distant and unreachable"

* * *

><p>Reborn didn't mean it in small scale when he said they should alert themselves. He really thought of everything through. As the students got out and assembled with each group that had been given, again, they were assembled together with the girls, except for Ryohei since he was a 12th grade.<p>

They went to the shrine and the amazing sights of Kyoto. Everyone was having good time together. Tsuna brought a camera and took pictures of many, from Gokudera and Yamamoto to the girls. While the girls were together and Yamamoto and Gokudera were talking about things, Tsuna was looking at the pictures he took. A picture caught his attention and it was the picture of Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, and Hana.

At that picture, he was mainly smiling at Haru. She seemed embarrassed as Kyoko and Chrome suddenly clinging to her to be taken a picture. Then, when he looked at outside the picture, she was seen alone with earphone on her ears, hearing music. Seeing the opportunity, he took her picture. Not just that time, he used any advantage he had to take a shot of Haru.

But at the last shot as she was seen holding a kitten that passed by, Tsuna directed the camera to her and she caught him doing so. This one picture was the one he cherished the most. In that picture, Haru was smiling very sincerely and sweet as she held onto the adorable kitten, like an adorable duo. To him, it was even sweeter than even the king of sweetness, sugar.

They went out from morning until twilight. It was a tiresome day, but it was worth it. Tsuna kept smiling at the pictures in his room until Yamamoto and Gokudera called him.

"Tsuna. Gokudera and I are about to go a dip to the hot spring. Wanna come?"

"Sure" Tsuna brought a towel and left it hanging on his shoulder as they walked to the spot.

"Boss!" Tsuna looked behind as he heard Chrome's voice. "Chrome? What is it?"

"Have you seen Haru-chan?"

"We've been looking for her everywhere, but she's not here! I'm worried if she's outside" Kyoko said.

Tsuna's eyes bulged in fear, remembering her injuries. He hastily handed over his towel to Yamamoto and scampered to find her.

"Tsuna, wait! We'll come with you!"

"No, it's okay! Don't tell Reborn about this, okay?" he shouted.

"Tsuna-kun…"

Kyoko watched him running, but her heart seemed unsteady for some reason. She blushed as she saw his figure running away from her. She finally realized what her feelings was and like any other girls, she decided to make a move.

* * *

><p>Tsuna kept on searching for her with worried and vexing feelings. He swore he would kill himself if something bad happened to her. As he was running, he spotted Haru was at the riverbank near the inn. She was settling down on the grass as she faced the river, alone. Tsuna approached her and tapped her shoulder, but as she looked back, again she put such sorrowful face.<p>

"Haru…"

Tsuna wanted to comfort her and say something that would bring her smile, but his hyper intuition whispered to him that there was nothing that could bring her sincere smile. He could see the loneliness she felt as he saw her alone, but didn't dare to ask why she felt lonely when her friends were always there for her. He decided to sit next to her, if it could at least feel she wasn't alone.

"If you ever have any thoughts in your mind, will you tell everything about it?" Haru asked. He was surprised by her question, but he remained cool.

"It depends. Maybe I will, but the inner voice inside of me say that I shouldn't"

"I see…"

"But, I wouldn't want to give up on my inner voice, because inner voice sometimes doesn't know what we need. It's just a voice below our conscious that sometimes contradict to what we need"

"What if it wasn't your inner voice that told you not to? What would you do?"

"I would still tell about what I feel"

"Why?"

"Because I believe in my friends and anyone in my life. Of course, I don't simply tell it to random person. It has to be someone I trust the most and someone really close to me, because I know I can trust my heart to whomever I choose"

"…Thank you for your answer, Tsuna-san" she stared at the river with grievous and teary eyes. All of the sudden, he could tell that the constant smiles that curved on her lips before the current evening were a camouflage to hide this real expression of hers.

"I… I think you should go back. Everyone must be worried about you"

"Why?"

"Just… go back" she averted her face from him. He cupped her cheek to make her turn to him, but she slapped his hand.

"Go away…"

"Haru, look at me"

"I said go away!" she yelled and he had no choice but to force her to look at him, tilting her head towards him.

Haru's brown eyes were shedding tears and it looked painful than before. There were a lot of strange things that happened to her, but this was the strangest part. She couldn't have no reason for her behavior, there had to be a reason, he thought.

"Don't come near me, just… stay away" she lowered her head while Tsuna held both her hands. _"I... I don't want to hurt you"_

"Haru"

"Stay away from me!" she screamed.

Seeing her chaotic state, he couldn't hold it much longer. To her surprise, his lips suddenly crashed to her and then he pinned her on the ground. He was kissing her, whether he realized his action or not. The kiss felt warm, wet, and tingling, the feelings she was afraid to feel from him, but she couldn't struggle. He was completely taking control of the situation.

It was a relentless and unstoppable kiss as Tsuna kissed every part of her lips. Then, as Haru's mouth opened up a bit, he used that timing to slide in his tongue inside her mouth. Tongue and tongue were dancing in wet and he completely dominated her, as if he was eating her and enjoyed it. Haru was blushing even more as she tasted the saliva that entered her mouth. He literally licked every part inside and didn't stop at that. From tongue licking, he was back to kissing her lips. It tasted sweet in his lips and tongue.

After few minutes of it, he finally peeled away his lips from hers, but their faces were still close to each other. After staring at each other for a while, he got up and went back to sitting position, followed by Haru.

"…Why?" she spoke in low voice.

"You're making me crazy, Haru" he simply replied and then stood up while stretching his hand to her. "Let's go back"

She nodded silently and accepted his hand, but as she was standing up, she abruptly fell on one foot.

"O-Ow…" she groaned in pain while her hand touched her ankle.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"No. I just remembered that I hurt my ankle on the way here"

"How can that happen?"

"I… I must've… no, I was being too careless" she hung her head low.

To her surprise, Tsuna picked her up and carried her piggy-back style. "Ts-Tsuna-san!" she struggled with a blush.

"Shush, don't say a word"

And thus, Tsuna walked back with the blushing Haru on back. Didn't know why, she felt calm and at ease as it was seen all over her face. It was really a pleasant feelings and moment that no one could intervene. She hesitated at first, but later on with closed eyes and blush on her face, her arms circled around his neck, hugging him with everything she got and didn't let go. He just smiled at the thought. He didn't mind if he got choked a little—well, not like he got choked. Her strength at the time was weak yet gentle.

As they were back safely, Kyoko immediately hugged her best friend. "I'm glad you're okay, Haru-chan!"

"I'm sorry" she hesitatingly hugged her back.

And then, Kyoko and Tsuna exited the girls' room.

"Thank you for bringing her here"

"It's okay. Just don't let her off your sight again, okay?" he was about to go back to his room, but she grabbed his hand. "I need to tell you something, Tsuna-kun. Would you come with me to the garden?"

"Okay" despite the curiosity, he conceded and let her took him. The two were sauntering around the stunning garden, it was just the two of them there.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun. I'm not good with words, so I just state my point now"

"The truth is, I… just have my first love"

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"You" she faced him.

"Eh?" he blinked and gobsmacked.

"I… I like you, Tsuna-kun. And it just happened so quickly" she said sheepishly, lowering her head. Tsuna was taken aback by her confession. He just stood and didn't say a word while a shadow casted over his face.

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan, where are you going? You're supposed to stay here. What about your ankle?"<p>

"Thanks to the ointment you gave me, I'm pretty much okay. I'm not feeling very well, I mean I'm constantly feeling this painful and hot heartbeat, but I just want to take a walk. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't go outside" she reassured.

"Oh, okay then. Don't push yourself. You're not fully healed yet"

"Thank you, Chrome-chan" with that said, she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I can't return your feelings"

"B-But I thought you like me since middle school"

"Of course. You were my sunshine, my light, my everything, and the reason I keep fighting, but I left that in the past"

"If you don't like me, then why are you always at my side? Are you playing with my feelings?"

There was a pause. If he told her the truth, she would feel hurt. But even so, he knew he had to.

"If I act as if I still like you, everyone, even Haru will think that way. Haru… she can't get involved with me. I'm a mafia boss and she's just an ordinary person, at least… that's what I thought at first. I can't let her fight for me. She's been doing this harsh training for a year without my notice. She had been hiding every part of her life since that day"

He stopped for a moment and then said "I'm sorry I used you, Kyoko-chan, but this is for Haru's sake. You can slap me if you want. I know I've been a jerk to you"

"How could I slap a boss of mafia?" she chuckled, hiding her pain inside. "I understand what you're doing. I would do the same for Haru-chan. I mean, I have onii-chan to protect me, but she doesn't have anyone. Though I think she has someone who's always trying to protect her now" she looked at Tsuna with a forced smile.

"Thank you for telling me, Tsuna-kun. So, are you going to confess to her?"

"Someday"

"I see, then—" as she was about to speak, he suddenly embraced her.

"I'm truly sorry"

Anyone who didn't know the complete story would think that they were hugging in a romantic way, the same goes for Haru. She came and saw the scene in a bad time. She felt another painful heartbeat again, both due to the previous heartbeat she felt and the beat of sadness and despair seeing the two. She felt broken and shattered, so she left them and walked aimlessly.

After she left, Tsuna let go and walked away from Kyoko.

"Good luck, Tsuna-kun" she smiled while tears rolling down through her cheeks.

"Kyoko?" a familiar voice was heard behind her. "What happened? Are you crying?"

"No, I'm just sleepy" she wiped away her tears with a smile.

"If you say so. Anyway, do you want to go with me outside to the convenience store?"

"Eh? I thought we're not allowed to"

"Don't worry. If anything happens, your brother here will protect you to the extreme" he patted her head and she nodded slightly.

As the sky painted with dark blue of the night, one girl was walking aimlessly with empty looks on her face. Then, she unconsciously went to a dark alleyway and four young men saw her and approached her.

"Hey, pretty. What are you doing here alone?" one of them said, but she didn't respond.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" the second man spoke. "Well, that'll do. We need a companion here. And you—" at the time when he slightly touched her hair, in an instant, she clutched his neck firmly and pinned him on the wall.

"O-Oi, what are you doing?" the men suddenly lost their calm and she stared at them with the very same eyes. In a blink of an eye, the dark alley painted in red.

"See, Kyoko? Nothing's happened to us" the boxer said as they arrived at the store. As they were about to go inside, Kyoko stopped seeing something red in the alleyway next to the store. Her curiosity led her to look, unseen by Ryohei.

Kyoko's eyes turned to fear as she saw a group of corpse and Haru was kneeling on both knee. She hastily approached her and tried to shake her.

"Haru-chan, are you alright? Say something!" she kept on calling, but it was futile. Haru at the moment was like dead from the inside.

"Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru"

Kyoko hastily looked back, but before she could do a thing, they had been taken away.

"Kyoko? Where are you?" Ryohei got out and saw a note on the ground, saying it was meant for Tsuna. As he read it, his face changed to myriad of anger and sweat.

* * *

><p>Everything went dark both for the girls. Kyoko knew they were kidnapped because she knew she was blindfolded and tied up on a chair.<p>

"Now then, all that's left is to wait for Vongola decimo" an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who… are you?" Kyoko voiced softly.

"Bramosia boss, as for my name, it's classified. Don't worry your pretty little head. We don't do anything to you"

She could hear several footsteps coming towards her and then some whisper. Then, she heard one footstep was getting far away from the room.

"So… which one of you that killed Hiro?" one of them asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked back.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know anything about it!" Kyoko yelled.

Kyoko's voice annoyed him and thus he grasped her neck. "Don't talk to me with that tone. You're a hostage here. You should be quieter like your friend here"

"Hey, is she breathing? She didn't move or flinch" as the other Mafioso approached Haru, neither would know that it led them to their demise.

Suddenly, Kyoko heard screams and something just splattered to her. She was worried and panicked, but she couldn't do anything about it. 30 seconds later, all went silent.

Haru stared at their corpse with eyes that resembled emptiness, it wasn't sinister, just empty. She stared at Kyoko who seemed confused and anxious. Unsure why, Haru loosened Kyoko's rope, but didn't completely let her go.

"Wh-Who's that?" Kyoko started to tremble as Haru kept staring at her. After loosen it a bit, she neglected her and left her alone in the room full of corpse.

The base of Bramosia slowly painted with the blood of the Mafioso. All were killed brutally and ruthlessly. Haru kept on obliterating everything in her way until she arrived at a wide garden. There was quite a number of skillful Mafioso protecting their boss. But, no matter how much number of mafioso he sent to protect himself, he wouldn't survive to see the next sunrise.

She used her multiple chains to cut all the Mafioso into pieces without having to move from her spot, until all that's left was the boss. She walked approaching him and his knees were trembling over the fear and thus, he fell on ground.

"C-C-Come on, an innocent girl like you willing to kill? You have to carry those nasty sins all alone" he put somewhat fierce looks, but his body was trembling.

However, his remark changed her expression. Her eyes had met the world and she regained her conscious. The bewildered looks marred her face. An image of Tsuna's smiling face suddenly appeared on her head, it was a smile of kindness and warmth. The smile that gave her the light she needed.

"If it's for Tsuna-san, then I…" Haru clenched her fist of her thoughts. It was true she wanted to protect Tsuna and everyone, but part of her didn't want to commit sins by taking lives. It was the thing she hated the most. After briefly clenching her fists in trembling motion, she began loosening it and hung her head down.

"All this time I've been living inside a hole. I was lonely and shut my heart from everyone... but…"

"I hate being unable to protect him more than I hate taking lives. I want to be someone that can protect him"

"You don't want to bear those sins, trust me. Not a single Mafioso could bear the sins of taking lives. We just do it because it's our job, but you can escape from that" the man still in alert mode.

"If protecting all that's precious to him means I have to carry those sins… then I don't mind bearing it"

"_**You've said the words"**_

Another heartbeat started to attack her. It felt much hotter, more painful, yet somehow liberating. She kept groaning in pain and that scared the boss even more. She got down two knees as she gripped her chest firmly. After the quite long groaning, she silenced.

The silence made even the boss realizing the danger more. All of the sudden, he shuddered of hearing an eerie chuckle from her, and by then, chains started strangling him and lifted him above the air.

"Pathetic way to show your position. You have brought harm to his peaceful day and I cannot forgive you for it" she lifted her word above, ready for a deadly attack.

"W-Wait! No, please!"

"Arrivederci"

Without mercy, without any sense of humanity she slashed his body into two. It was unsure who did all of the brutal killing, since there was no sign of vicious and sinister looks in her eyes. It was more like an emotionless killing machine. Out of the blue, she stabbed her bandaged stomach and dropped the sword along with her body.

At the same time, Kyoko's rope finally let loose and she hastily opened the blindfold. She was disgusted and as if about to puke at the sight of many corpse, but she was also worried about her best friend. However, she couldn't stand the sight of the dead bodies outside and she had to bear with that to find Haru.

As she went to the garden, there she was lying on ground with blood on her stomach. Her eyes grew tremblingly, too much of a sight for her. When she saw a sword near her, she picked it up faintheartedly.

"Kyoko…-chan?"

She instantly looked back as she saw Tsuna, her brother, and the others were standing in shock. Tsuna focused more on Kyoko, but as he saw Haru, he immediately rushed towards her.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera. You know what to do" Reborn signaled. They had no choice but to handcuff Kyoko's wrists and took her away.

"Onii-chan, I didn't do this! Please!" Kyoko was pleading for her brother, but Ryohei stiffened and froze. He couldn't do anything for her.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's face turned to fear and myriad of worries as he found the stab was precisely at her wounded stomach. He was panicking and losing his calm. He couldn't afford to lose her, it was even harder for him if she died in his arms. All who watched Tsuna's eyes widened and quivering stiffened.

"Haru, hang in there! Stay with me!"

"…Haru? Haru?" his voice turned low and face turned pale.

"Haru!"


	8. The last day of Miura Haru

**Well, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Since that day after the incident, Tsuna and his friends got back to Namimori early. The next day, all guardians assembled at Sasagawa household, even Hibari and Mukuro were there. The only one wasn't there was only one person.<p>

"We can't just sit tight here. We have to do something about this" Gokudera spoke.

"I agree, but where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

It was Reborn who answered. "He's at the hospital. Just let him having a private time"

* * *

><p>With oxygen mask and some medical equipment, Haru didn't open her eyes since then. Tsuna never stepped out of the room ever since she was taken there. He kept sitting next to her bed while eyeing on her sleeping face. It was saddening to see her in that condition. It torn his heart apart, it was a really painful feelings.<p>

"Hey, Haru. If you can hear me… if this will change a thing… if… if this will prevent you from getting hurt… I want to tell you that I've been in love with you since a year ago. I don't know why the sudden love, but that's what I feel. Anyway, do we need a reason to love someone?" he smiled amusingly, trying to lighten up the situation and himself, but failed. The smile slowly disappeared.

"I don't need a reason to love you. I've been blinded by my own eyes. You're my real sunshine, the one that keeps me alive, the reason that I agree to become the boss… in order to protect you, but… how can I be a boss when I can't even protect you?" he stopped briefly and balled his hands.

"I lied to everyone and toyed with Kyoko-chan's feelings so that everyone will think I still like her and you'll be safe. As much as I don't like hurting her feelings, I must. I may sometimes curse myself of having accepted the role, but that wasn't meant for you. It was meant for me and only me. Our time together runs short, Haru. I won't be seeing you again once I move to Italy, but that way, I believe you'll be safe" again, another brief stop, but this time, he caressed her cheek gently.

"Haru, I love you so much. So, please… please wake up. I missed your smile, your 'hahi', I don't care whether you're sometimes annoying. I want you here with me. I'm not asking for anything else. Just your smile would do. Actually... it's kind of dilemma for me. I want you to stay by my side, but I... I can't bring you to Italy"

"It's okay if you don't love me back… it's okay if you don't remember me. All that matters is that you're safe. I beg you…"

"Come back to me, Haru… please…"

"I will sacrifice everything I have... even the Vongola, just... for you to wake up... so..."

His voice was shaking. His eyes grew teary, but his pride wouldn't let him cry. He touched his temple with hers and closed his eyes in hurtful face, hoping that when he opened his eyes, she would open her eyes too. But fate had another thing for them. When he opened his eyes, she didn't open her eyes. He knew it wasn't possible to hope for that, but he really wanted her to open her eyes, tell him that she was okay.

He sighed as he peeled away from her. "What am I doing? I'm all messed up" he gripped his hair with his two hands, perhaps over the stress or desperation. All of the sudden, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Tsuna, I give you enough time, didn't I? We need you here this instant. Don't worry, I'll ask Bianchi and Fuuta to take care of her"

"Okay. I'm coming" he hung up. Then, he removed her oxygen mask and kissed her lips. "I love you, Haru" he put the mask back.

With setting his eyes on her for the last time, he left the quiet room.

* * *

><p>Just as he got there, Gokudera immediately set foot in front of him.<p>

"Juudaime! Why did you spare that woman?"

"Tsuna, she's the real owner. I don't know much about it, but she's dangerous" Dino spoke.

"I know, but we can't just jump to the conclusion. By the way, where is she?"

"She's inside her room" Reborn said. "And we have to lock her in"

"Kyoko is nothing like that!" as usual, the brother defended his precious sister.

"Just like onii-san say, she's not capable of doing such feat. What if this is a trap from the real owner? What if it's an illusion?"

"Mukuro. You've watched the video, right? What do you think?" Reborn set his eyes on the pineapple hair guy who was leaning against a wall.

"Oya, oya. You bring me here just for this? What I think isn't important, but I'm positive it wasn't an illusion" he answered with his usual smile.

"No, it has to be an illusion!" again, Ryohei screamed his lungs out.

"Calm down, senpai. You've listen from the expert, you've seen the video"

"I won't let anyone harm her!"

"Your sister or all humans in the world. Which is it, Ryohei? This may not be a small scale. She could do worst deeds, more than Byakuran" Reborn's words twitched him.

"If she stays alive, many people will die" Dino added.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on her!"

"It's hard for everyone, even me, but she will find a way to get the Mare ring if we let her live" Chrome spoke.

"I don't care what the reason is. I won't let Kyoko die! Don't you like her, Sawada? I know you do!"

"I…"

"Tsuna doesn't like her anymore"

"Reborn! How did you…"

"You can hide it from Iemitsu, but not from your tutor" he smirked.

"K-Know about what, Reborn-san?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the hospital, in one particular room where only one person resided inside with a doctor and a nurse, the unwanted and the unexpected would bring about the reality, the dark truth.<p>

"Amazing…"

"What is it, doctor?"

"She's stabilizing, despite the fatal wound. Normal people should've been dead. We should let her rest more"

"Okay"

As the doctor and the nurse left, as if on cue, the one who was known as Miura Haru, the sleeping girl abruptly opened her eyes and whispered one name.

"…Byakuran..."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna has been in love with Haru for the past one year"<p>

"EEHH?" the shocking face on everyone was seen, except for the calm Mukuro and Hibari.

"So, you decided to kill Kyoko because of that? That's… extremely wrong, Sawada" Ryohei balled his fists, trying to submerge his anger.

"Tsuna hasn't made up his mind, Ryohei. Tsuna, you have 3 hours to decide whether she has to be killed or not" Reborn spoke solemnly.

"I'm not interested in participate in this troublesome event, but if you can't kill her, then allow me" Hibari let out his tonfa.

"Oi, oi. She's our friend. Why she has to be killed?" Yamamoto said.

"There's no other way and she's not a part of us anymore. We'll leave you think about this, Tsuna" Reborn spoke sternly, indicating that it was a matter of life and death.

With that said, Mukuro and Hibari left the house, except for the others who were waiting for those 3 hours. Ryohei wanted to comfort his sister, but he knew better he wasn't allowed to. Some part of him felt she had to die, but the brotherly side of him didn't allow that. Tsuna was stuck between the two choices, however he wasn't the soft Tsuna anymore. He also considered the fact he would kill if he became a boss, though it was the thing he wanted to avoid the most.

Reborn looked very serious, so he didn't dare to even question about killing her. But he was given the history about Mare from his ancestor and he knew very well that someone like that had to die. 10 minutes later and without anyone looking, he unlocked Kyoko's room and entered her room.

"Tsuna-kun, you have to believe me! They were dead when I arrived!" she abruptly rose up from her bed.

"…"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan" he gently pushed Kyoko down to sit on bed and then he drank his pills. Sky flame emitted on his forehead and gloves had been equipped.

"Tsuna…-kun?"

"...I'm sorry" his hand was stretched to her and began to emit flame.

"Juudaime!"

He stopped and returned to normal as he heard the familiar male voice.

"Where are you?"

Tsuna opened the door and then met Gokudera.

"What is it?"

"It's Haru! She's gone! Anyway, please come with me!"

Gokudera and Tsuna ran downstairs to see Bianchi and Fuuta on the living room. Everyone, even Reborn looked more serious as they heard everything from them.

"We should postpone this and search her" Tsuna said.

"Not necessarily" Reborn smiled proudly.

"Eh?"

"Sorry we didn't tell you, Tsuna. Reborn had anticipated this would happen, so we put a transceiver on her attire. And right now…" Dino began looking at the phone-like tracking device. "She's at the park, but she seems moving around"

So, they scampered their way there, but what they expected to see was contradict to reality. No one didn't bulge their eyes as Haru stood amongst the 5 corpses and one familiar sword on her hand.

"Why…" Tsuna's eyes were quivering. It was too much of a shock for him.

"This world doesn't need any pitiful humans like them, just like the ones at Kyoto. I killed them the same way as I killed these maggots"

"Do lives mean anything to you?" everyone was caught in surprise as Tsuna screamed and went on hyper mode without drinking the pill.

"What? People will die eventually, so why would they have to wait when they can just settle in now?" she looked at the corpses sharply.

"You… who—" Tsuna's words were cut by a shot that came from behind, but circulating chains shielded her.

"Reborn! What did you do?"

"Your hyper mode activated on its own, then deep within your conscious, you know what this means. She's no longer Haru. Most likely, she's the real owner"

"You've got guts, Reborn" suddenly, a chain appeared above him and strangled him.

That left the others no choice but to attack her. All she did was standing at her spot while her chains knocked and tied them, but she didn't touch Tsuna. He watched his friends got knocked out and he couldn't stand that horrible sight, although she didn't kill them.

"Stop it!" Tsuna dashed towards her and raised his fist against her, but she blocked it with her sword.

He kept punching and punching, but none hit her. Knowing how effortless it was, he backed away and charged flames on his both hands. She stood still at the moment, as if waiting for him to do it. But as he was charging the flame output and as he looked at her, her sad face suddenly popped into his head. He couldn't afford to hurt her.

"Tch" with closed upset eyes, the flames gradually wore off and then he lowered his hands. "…I can't do it"

"Tsuna, watch out!" Reborn's voice snapped him and made him opened his eyes abruptly. But as he opened it, chains arose from the ground and chained his whole body, causing him to fall on two knees. In a blink of an eye, she appeared suddenly in front of him with a gun that was pointed to his forehead.

All she had to do was to pull the trigger and then she would be free from her bound. But strangely, she didn't and her hand was trembling. To everyone's surprise, she started gripping her chest and screamed painfully. In the end, there was nothing they could've done. Haru collapsed and the chains disappeared.

* * *

><p>The night starry sky which was used to be a symbolism of peaceful night was now shattered by the little event called inversion. Kyoko was set free, but Haru was taken to an underground lab made by Spanner and Giannini. Not just that, they both made advance medical tech to restrain her personality. There, she was lying on a certain bed with EEG equipment that was placed on her forehead. Inside that room, Tsuna and Reborn were there.<p>

"The issue has changed. She must've tricked us to think that Kyoko is the owner" Reborn spoke solemnly.

"Why? Kyoko-chan is her best friend"

"That's exactly why she scapegoated her. I heard from Lal; She has a trait of a natural psychopath"

"But that's…"

"Hm? Seems that Vongola primo told you more, didn't he?" Tsuna didn't answer, just hung his head low while staring at Haru. "I won't ask anything. I'll leave you here" Reborn walked his tiny feet towards outside.

"Reborn" he called and the sun arcobaleno stopped. "I can't kill her"

"I know" Reborn replied without looking back. "Whatever you choose, you have to trust your choice and don't regret it. But know this, once she opens her eyes, she's no longer a part of us" he looked back a bit and then left the room.

As soon as Reborn left, Haru woke up and slowly rose her body up. Tsuna sighed in relief seeing her, but his expression turned solemn as he remembered what he truly came for.

"Haru. Are you…"

"It's me, Tsuna-san"

"Good. Haru, listen to me. If I don't kill you, they will. I won't let you be killed, so let's go" he grabbed her both arms gingerly.

"…Where?"

"Anywhere from here, you and I. I'll keep you safe"

"…What about your family? Would you neglect them?"

"If that's what it takes to save you"

"…I can't"

"What?" he bewildered.

"…Kill me"

"What? No, there's a way!"

"No, there isn't…"

"Don't give up! Think about the people, their call for you! Everyone would be sad. Do you want that?"

"That's all I've been thinking about! You and everyone!" she suddenly burst up, but regained her calm afterwards. "Many lives will be saved if I die"

"No! You won't save mine if you die"

"Just kill me!" she shut her eyes.

"Stop it!"

As Tsuna said it, she abruptly opened her eyes. With brute force, she pushed him to the wall. So hard that it cracked the wall and Tsuna lost consciousness.

The underground lab was far away from the surface, so neither Reborn nor anyone heard the noise. It took them half an hour to realize something was wrong. Dino and Reborn found out the shocking sight as Tsuna was found unconscious. Dino tried to wake him up, but Reborn kicked the passed out boy in the face that it managed to wake him up.

"Th… That really hurts. That's uncalled for, Reborn!" he shouted as he held onto his cheek.

"Where's Haru?" Reborn inquired.

"Ah, Dino-san! Do you bring that tracking device with you? Can you locate her whereabouts?"

"Got it" Dino brought out the device.

"Did she do that to you? What happened?" Reborn asked solemnly.

"…she just…"

"Got it" Dino cut in. "She's at her house"

"Okay. Dino, call the others. Tsuna, we'll go ahead"

With Reborn in command, Tsuna went to her house. The night was filled with intense and worries as he ran with Reborn on his shoulder while holding the device. He ran as fast as he could until he arrived at her quiet house. The door was opened, so they entered the house straightly. According to the device, she was at her room, therefore they hurriedly went there. But as they arrived, unfortunately her attire was left on floor with the transceiver.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" he could hear his friends' voice at the same time and it began closer.

"Did you find her?" Yamamoto questioned, but seeing the looks on him, he didn't need an answer.

"There's one more place" Reborn spoke.

Thus, everyone followed Reborn and eventually they arrived at Namimori Island. For people who knew arcobaleno, they would surely think that they were the strongest seven, but there was always the stronger after the strongest and the sight of the injured arcobaleno proved that.

"Lal! What happened here?" Tsuna approached the corrupted arcobaleno, but she was unconscious.

"Why are you here?" Reborn questioned them as they tried to stand up with every bit of their remaining strength.

"Lal… she called us. She said there'll be a threat coming here to grab the rings" Colonnello spoke.

"But how did she know Haru would come here?" Tsuna asked as he was holding Lal.

"Because Lal was her tutor for a year. She knows almost everything about her" Reborn spoke.

"Was? Anyway, why is she the only one in this state? What happened?"

"She confronted Miura Haru alone when we got incapacitated. We didn't expect she would be this strong" Verde answered as he adjusted his cracked glasses.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called from the cave. "The sky Mare ring… no, all of the rings are gone!"

"What…" Tsuna and everyone startled as they heard the word 'gone'. At the moment, Reborn's eyes were casted by the shadow of his fedora.

"Oi, Reborn. I think you should tell us. Why did she take the rings? Why her of all people?" Colonnello approached while wobbling, but Reborn didn't answer. He was at silence, having a thought to himself.

"This isn't the end. Fon is currently watching over Byakuran" Reborn finally spoke. "As I heard from the sky arcobaleno of another world, the new—no, the real owner needs to kill Byakuran in order to use the powers of the rings. The main struggle is at Italy and we can't do anything but hope"

Speak of the devil, a ringing sound was heard from Leon as he later on turned into a phone. "It must be him" Reborn picked it up and turned the speaker mode on. "How's the situation, Fon?"

"…I'm sorry, uncle Reborn"

"Yuni? Where's Fon?"

"He… can't talk with you for a while. He's… sleeping"

"Sleeping? What do you mean?"

"I… I'm truly sorry, uncle. We did everything we could, but she was too strong"

"Wait, you're parallel world Yuni, right? What do you mean by that? I've been unconscious for just half an hour? How could she get there so fast?" Tsuna joined the conversation.

"I forgot to tell it myself. The truth is, once she gets all the rings, she'll automatically teleported to Byakuran. I'm sorry…"

"So, what happened to Byakuran?" Reborn bluntly inquired.

"…"

Even with the silence they could tell that the situation had turned dire. Even if they had to search for her and get the rings back, Yuni stated it was too late. Once she got her hands on the rings and the successors of the rest of the rings, they could never find her whereabouts.

And that night… it was the last night of his life when Sawada Tsunayoshi could ever talk to Haru, the last night when he could see her as the illuminating Haru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_

**It may take more time than usual to update the next chapter. Something unpleasant is happening to me and I don't even know what. Well, it's hard to explain. For short, something's wrong with me and that may delay the update time. I can only hope that I can recover soon in less than a week.**

**Ja, sayonara, minna**


	9. Seven years to the future

I'm back and feeling like my old self.

Thanks for all the precious reviews!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Love…?<strong>

**What real meaning does that word holds?**

**Does it mean that losing someone precious is love?**

**Will love let me be together with the person I love?**

**No…**

**Love… is nothing but toxic**

**It's just a wasteful feelings, like a radioactive emotion that consumes body and mind, eventually lead us to death and sickness. Ever since 7 years ago, I become incapable to see through my own feelings…**

**…Because of love**

**Love… hurts**

**Love… is the incapability to live alone**

**Love… doesn't wish for a person to be happy. It just brings more despair**

**Love… separates me from the girl I love**

**After all that's happened, should I… still believe in love?**

-0-0-0-

_The rain washed the earth smoothly, along with the red tinge on the ground. A glimpse of a person who wore a black cloak was in his eyesight, holding a scythe and whispered "I am your reaper, Sawada Tsunayoshi" with an evilly smirk. Before he knew it, a big X mark had been etched through his body and blood splattered. As he was falling, he could see the eerie smirk on the person's lips._

_At that time, he looked at the cloudy sky with the incapability to move. He couldn't open his eyes much longer. When his body felt cold, he was willing to accept death, but a warm touch on his hand was suddenly felt along with a figure in his sight. It was uncertain who that person was for he couldn't see anything with blurry sight, however the person spoke one sentence, a simple yet difficult sentence._

"…_Save me"_

…

The boss of Vongola opened his eyes and rose up slowly. It was a sentence which he could never forget. As he was reminiscing about it, he opened up a drawer of a side table next to his bed and grabbed a dagger. While lamenting on his dream as he gazed the dagger intently, a little figure came inside his room.

"Tsuna—what's with that face in this early morning?"

"Morning, Reborn. It's nothing, really"

"You had that dream, hadn't you?"

"This is the first time ever since that event 2 years ago. I'm… glad that I survived"

"To tell you the truth, no one expected you to stay alive with your scar. That time… a miracle happened" the sun arcobaleno lowered his head rather solemnly.

"Wow, it's rare to see you talk about miracle. Were you that worried about me?" he smiled amiably.

"Not a bit. You're no longer a Dame-Tsuna anymore—well, maybe"

"That's not very convincing. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Get ready first. We'll be waiting at the command room" Reborn jumped down and headed towards the door.

"We?"

* * *

><p>"Morning, everyone. Where's onii-san?" Tsuna entered the command room.<p>

"He's still sharpening his fists. We can't let him see this" Shoichi answered hesitantly. As he typed on the keyboard, a loading video popped into the wide screen and everyone waited calmly as if there was no surprise waiting for them.

Eventually, they were surprised by the video. A familiar girlish room was tinged by the color of clear red of blood. Everyone was bewildered and gobsmacked by the gruesome and horrible video.

"…When did you get this?" a trembling voice of Tsuna's was heard.

Shoichi paused it and answered "Around 4 am, but I couldn't track the whereabouts of who sent this. I have tried to find an identity, but it was protected by a virus"

"She's still moving. We have to go save Kyoko-chan!"

"Don't make unnecessary movements. Who knows when this video is taken" Reborn spoke.

"That's not all. There's… more, but…"

"Just show it, Shoichi-kun"

"O-Okay" Shoichi played it again and then a figure appeared on the screen and stood in front of Kyoko, turned her back to the camera above.

"That's… Haru?" Yamamoto spoke in surprise and didn't let his eyes off the screen, like everyone else. Kyoko looked like she was saying something, but her voice was too small for the audio to pick up. Haru simply pointed a gun at her and thus, everyone witnessed the murder. She turned her head a bit to the back and eyed on the camera with her right eye that was seen, and then Tsuna paused it at that moment.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Shoichi stared at him in concern. Shadow casted over his face as he froze, then he walked towards the door without giving a stare to anyone. "All guardians please follow me. We're going to the meeting room" Tsuna said without looking back.

"7 years of disappearance and this is how she makes her grand appearance!" their boss's sudden scream startled them as he banged the long table with his balled fists in anger.

"Calm down, Tsuna. This isn't like you. Besides, we feel the same way" Yamamoto patted his shoulder gingerly.

"Tch, I know that. Everything's my fault, I… how am I supposed to explain this to onii-san?" eyebrows were furrowed as he looked down.

"Rather than that, how are you going to deal with this?" Reborn crossed his arms. "This requires further actions" he added.

"What can we do? The video is protected by a virus. And also, is that video even real?" Gokudera voiced out. "Kufufu… you Vongola are always getting on my nerves. Let me remind you it's not an ordinary virus. It also seals away an illusionist's sight, sadly even mine" Mukuro said as he crossed his arms too with Chrome next to him. "So, you're suggesting for us to go to Japan to make sure?" Tsuna inquired.

"Highly unlikely"

"Then, what do you suggest?" he asked again.

"Don't mess around with her"

"What?"

"Though it's just a feeling I got" he added with a smile.

Having heard that, Gokudera snapped and spoke his remark, "Oi, Mukuro. This isn't a game. She killed Byakuran, hurt the arcobaleno, and now she's trying to terrorize Vongola. After all that's happen, whether the video is real or not, can we even consider her as a friend?"

The air filled with heavy silence over the question. No one could answer such question, not even Reborn and Tsuna. "Reborn, you're one of the people who agree to train her. I'm not blaming you, but what do you have to say about it?"

"I say you should forget about the past" Reborn instantly reached out to Tsuna's pocket and brought out a dagger. "What's that?" Gokudera asked.

"It doesn't concern this matter" Tsuna hastily grabbed it.

"It's a dagger he found on his hand on _that_ day and he believes it's from the person who saved him from death" Reborn replied.

"Naïve as ever. What would you do if that thing is a trap from your killer 2 years ago?"

"I wonder…" he contemplated on the dagger he held as he gazed upon it. The feelings he felt every time he gazed upon the dagger was perplexing yet somehow relaxing. That dagger was his charm.

"Tsuna—" Reborn's words were suddenly interrupted by an alarm sound constantly ringing throughout the place.

"Emergency level A! Tsunayoshi-kun and all guardians, please come back to the command room at once!" as soon as they heard Shoichi's voice, they scuttled towards the mentioned room. All were taken in surprise as they saw the crack screen and a pair of boxing gloves on the ground. What made it worst and concluded; the screen played the previous footage.

"I just went out for 5 minutes and this happened. I have a bad feeling about this" Shoichi said as he picked up the gloves.

"It could be worse if he knows about the teleportation pad you've been working on" Reborn spoke.

"Does he know?" Tsuna asked.

"He… knows" Shoichi answered while averting his eyes away, as if showing a sign of guilt.

"Then, let's catch up to him! We can use the same method as his" Gokudera was the first and about to go out of the room and no one stopped him. "It's useless" except for Shoichi. "Since it's a prototype, it can't be used more than one time and even if it did, it's a high probability you'd be sent to unknown place"

"Then, we'll go manually" with Tsuna had made his decision, Gokudera called for Vongola's private jet plane and everyone hurried on going to a mentioned place where the plane would come to pick them up. It wasn't far from their HQ since there was a large and broad area which was usually a landing spot for chopper or such air transportation.

With a jet plane, arriving at Namimori really took less time, but they couldn't assume that Ryohei hadn't done anything. They hurriedly went to his household and when they did, as they opened the door of Kyoko's room, the room was exactly like what the video had represented. What was more, on the corner of the room, Ryohei's coat covered a familiar cold body. Hoping she was alive, Tsuna checked on her pulse, but a simple yet heavy shook from his head brought out even more despair and realization.

Everyone wondered where he could've been. It wasn't like him to leave Kyoko's body behind. That came up with a conclusion; he might have gone somewhere that would lead them to another surprise. They didn't have to look far away, they didn't have to find a place. One place had been tagged and all went to Tsuna's home. It was feared that his mother might have been in danger.

Gladly, in spite of the messy house, both Ryohei and Nana were okay, seeing both were hiding in Tsuna's room. He looked tattered but Tsuna sighed in relief as he saw both were okay and his mother was unscathed.

"You've fought hard, Ryohei" Reborn said in somewhat proud tone.

"No, I didn't really fight that hard. Whoever it is, that person's playing on me" he said in heavy breath, holding an injury on his waist.

"What do you mean? So, it's not Haru?" Reborn raised a brow. "Can't tell. A black cloak covered that person's body"

"Tell us what's happened before we arrived. Are you planning on fighting her?" Tsuna questioned.

"I can't believe that… she did that to Kyoko, so I came here to find out, hoping that the video is a false, but…"

"It isn't?"

"When I found Kyoko's body and a hole on her forehead, I know I couldn't do anything. The heat inside me extremely wanted to come out, but I know Kyoko wouldn't like it if I blow up. To tell you the truth, I came to this house just by a hunch and bad feelings. Glad I came just in time, though"

"Tsu-kun…" Nana caught their attention with her serious face. "I heard everything from Ryohei-kun. About the mafia and what you did"

"Sorry, Sawada" Ryohei suddenly groaned in pain after he said that.

"You did the right thing, Ryohei. Besides, you can't fool mama if she already sees it all" Reborn commented.

A phone in Tsuna's pocket rang in the midst of their situation and Chrome's name appeared on the screen, but knowing it might've been urgent, he picked it up. "Boss, you're needed for a meeting" her tone seemed hesitant for some reason. "What? I can't go back for a while. Tell them I'll be available tomorrow"

"…But, she said it'll just briefly"

"She? What family?"

"It's best… that you see it for yourself. She said she'll be here once you get back"

"Okay, I'm on my way. Oh and please tell my father I'll bring my mother to Italy" he hung up. There was silence in him, but it was just for a moment. "I'm sorry to hide this from you, mom"

"I'm not mad"

"What?" Tsuna bulged and glanced at his mother intently. "But I'm mad for not trusting me"

"Well, we thought you'd get angry. I mean, we're Mafioso"

"Of course I would, but you did it for a noble thing, right?" she beamed. "I accept the truth wholeheartedly, even if it's still a bit confusing and surprising for me"

"Mom…" he really wanted to thank her, his soft side wanted to come out, but he was a man, an adult.

"I'll stay here, Sawada. I need to take care of Kyoko's funeral"

"Okay, then I'll call Kurokawa. Is it okay with you?" he prepared to dial the number.

"Just do it"

"Sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Sawada. It's my fault. If only I protected her more often, she wouldn't have to die this way..."

"But..."

"Just... call her, okay?"

* * *

><p>The morning felt unpleasant as start of the day. Leaving him behind, the rest including Nana were back to the mansion, of course Nana was immediately greeted by Iemitsu's hug. Harmony was brought to the two couple and a little bit to the famiglia, even when before the harmony was the tragedy that befell on them. But tragedy was still a tragedy. They simply couldn't and didn't forget that it wasn't the time to be joyous or carefree like they used to. Their friend just died by the hands of their other 'friend'. One didn't simply take it as little. But they grew as an adult. They didn't overreact for any death matter. Even Ryohei tried his best to hide his sadness and grief.<p>

"Sorry, dad. I don't have any choice" with regret looks, he said that. "Don't sweat it, Tsuna. You did a good job" although he was trying to comfort his son, Tsuna still felt regret and sorry for anything that had happened. Is letting her live is a bad choice? Does he have to find her now and annihilate her? Those questions kept haunting him. What kind of man who would have the heart to kill his love one? He even wasn't sure anymore whether to believe in love or not. Believe in it or not, Tsuna wasn't the kind of man who would do that. He never painted his hands with anyone's blood, much less to paint it with Haru's blood.

"Boss" Chrome entered his office. "She's here" from how she spoke the message questioned Gokudera, Tsuna, and Reborn himself. As the person took a step inside the office, it was another shocking surprise.

As if the time had stopped at that moment, not even Reborn could see this one coming, to see what had been missing 7 years ago but with a black hair and eyepatch on her left eye were the differences. They didn't focus on the man next to her, but to herself.

"You're…" with trembling voice, the young boss spoke.

"Could you excuse us for a moment? Please sit on the sofa" Gokudera pushed Tsuna outside. "Juudaime, I strongly suggest she shouldn't be here. She killed her own best friend!"

"I know… I've seen it"

"She could kill you, too! She's a threat!"

"Gokudera-kun, please…" seeing Tsuna's eyes that resembled sadness, he conceded and went along with him, although part of him really wanted to explode just by looking at her.

"Hey, let's speed this up, will you? I don't like how you stare at my boss like that" the black-haired man next to her spoke.

"Answer this first. I don't know your intention or what were you thinking, but why? Why, Haru?" with perplexity echoed through his voice, Tsuna asked as he sat across them.

"Haru?" she voiced. "What are you implying, Vongola? I'm Nevose Neve"

"Don't play dumb with us, woman. Dying your hair in black isn't going to hide your identity" Gokudera disputed with his usual glare.

"Don't you remember us?" Tsuna asked again. There was a little hope coming out from his voice.

"I don't understand what you are saying. Are you trying to waste my time going all the way here? Because this is not a good first impression" she said coldly. Just like her name symbolized, she was as cold as ice, unfettered, firm, and impenetrable. With one exposed cold eye, she could freeze anyone that had met her eye. It was completely not like the heartwarming Haru at all.

"Tsuna" Reborn voiced. "Let it go for now. I'm sure she has important things to do" he spoke while looking at her intently and alertly. "Thank you for your understanding, arcobaleno. I don't like being too much talkative, so I'll get straight to the point. As the boss of Mare Family, I hereby request of an alliance with the Vongola" she paused for a moment and gobsmacked them. "As you can see, my family is actually 'newly reborn' and not famous, so we as a small and weak family request for your protection and in return, we will lend our all to help you" just like a boss, spoke with conviction.

"Can we trust you?" Reborn inquired. "Is there something to lose?" she diverted her stare to Reborn. "There would be. You killed our friend" the glaring Gokudera answered. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"We have video as proof! Don't bluff with us, woman!" he banged the coffee table in front of her while maintaining his glare. Heating glare and the cold stare; no one could pull that off to Gokudera's glare.

"Hey, watch your tone, octopus!" the black-haired man abruptly rose up and yelled. "You're one to talk, freak!" Gokudera finally exploded and the two began their glaring contest.

"'Buried under the lie is the truth. Buried under the truth is the lie'. That's mist. That's deception" her sudden remark caught everyone's attention and it stopped their blind quarrel. "I don't know what you are accusing me for, but I didn't come here to know and be blamed". "Think clearly. If I killed your friend, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't mess with Vongola"

Silence was roaming over them after she stated her point. Looking at the heavy silence, she stood up and said "You don't seem to trust me. Very well, I'm sorry to take your time. Have a nice day" while walking towards the door.

"I accept your request" Tsuna's sudden decision halted her as she whirled around slowly. "Glad to know. Here's my number. You can call me anytime you need me" she handed him a card with number on it and then walked away, but unseen by everyone, she left with a smirk curved on her face.

"What did you just do, juudaime? She's dangerous!"

"He actually did the right thing" Reborn said. "She may be suspicious, but she's still Haru, even though she seems to lose her memories. In any case, we need to keep an eye on her"

"It's not just that" Tsuna muttered as he stared at the card and made everyone eyed on him. "Nothing, carry on" he was watched by Reborn and Gokudera as he left the room.

"Either way, there's something weird about all of this. I can tell she's Haru, but she's not" Gokudera stated.

"We feel the same way, but asking that to her won't get any answer" Reborn replied. "_But after 7 years, why now?"_

"Well, no use thinking about that now. Gokudera, you may have to explain to everyone about this. Remember, don't start making any unnecessary movement. She's still a person we should deal with carefully"

Unknown to them, outside the very office, Tsuna heard everything through the double door as he leaned against it. Then, he started dialing the number on the card while shadow covered over his face.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you. There's one thing you have to do before you're officially a part of us"

-0-0-0-

**Once again… love has proven its extinction**

**After all that's happened, am I still… in love with her?**

* * *

><p>Just to tell you, "Nevose Neve" is actually a name from my novel. I just love that name since it represents snow, the element I love.<p>

So... can anyone guess will she recover her memories or not?

Well, one thing I have to say...

See you on the next chapter!


	10. Behind that wall of ice

**Really, guys. Thanks for the reviews! And thank you so much for the ones who have used your precious time to review in every chapter of my amateur story. Hope I can keep this story interesting. Well, I, too, hope I won't let all of my readers down.**

**Every reader is an author's great supporter, after all. Like a plant that needs soil, sun, and water to bloom beautifully, to please anyone's eyes who see it. So, I hope I can please all of you.**

**Enough about that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day when black met black<p>

One moment that convert positive into negative

Engulfing the light into one dark day

When gloom met tears

Where despair met grief

When a best friend shed tears for her one true friend and a boxer who had met his deep sadness, his new guilt, and his new pain. When relatives of Sasagawa gathered along with the boss of Vongola and his guardians, except Lambo, as Ryohei embraced his lover as she cried, it was something that no one could ever suspect for which Kyoko's sudden death was too sudden for her relatives. Having left first, the only one who remained there longer was the Vongola, including a black-haired girl who kept eyeing on a tombstone. While at it, Gokudera glared at her rather threateningly.

"Why's she here?" he asked in whisper to Reborn. "Tsuna probably called her. She wouldn't be here otherwise"

"Juudaime did? And you don't know, Reborn-san?"

"He didn't even bother to tell me, which is good. Meetings influence people the most, for sure. His call certainly gives us advantage to inspect her. Knowing Tsuna, I think that's what he wants us to do"

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because losing someone precious is hard enough… let alone to meet each other in these circumstances" he replied solemnly with a low tone. "Eh?" he was really puzzled by Reborn's answer, feeling that his question wasn't answered, but knowing Reborn, he kept that curiosity to himself.

"Ne, is she really Haru?" Yamamoto intruded and pointed the girl to them. They were quite taken aback—or perhaps already saw that coming. The way she put her face towards the tombstone, as if the loss didn't concern her. Her right-hand-man seemed like saying something to her, but with eyes that directly aimed towards them, much to their confusion. "Tch. That guy has the looks, but his attitude sucks" Gokudera frowned.

"Look who's talking" Reborn said simply. "Re-Reborn-san!"

"Be quiet, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna approached them, reprimanding Gokudera's demeanor. "Do you need me just for this?" she approached them, mainly Tsuna. "Do you expect me to cry for someone I didn't know? I'm not stupid, Vongola. I know you think that I'm Miura Haru" she crossed her arms. "How did you know her full name?" Tsuna questioned. "Don't underestimate our capability to dig out information just because we're small and weak. It's true she's kind of look like me, but I'm not her. Unless you need me for anything unrelated to Miura Haru, you know what I'll do"

"I haven't ordered you to go yet. There's one more thing I need you to do" he spoke like a true boss. Having heard that, his friends were kind of surprised. Usually, he wasn't the one who could speak with that authoritative tone, let alone to order his subordinates and friends that way.

"Hey, you! She's not your damn puppet! Who the hell do you think you are?" the black-haired man shouted.

"Hey, watch your tongue! He's the Vongola boss!" once again, both temperamental people faced each other. "Like hell I would care about that, octopus fanboy!"

"What did you just call me, black heart?" each glare from each person created a menacing spark.

"Stop it, you two. You're acting like immature kids" Haru—or now Neve arbitrated them. "I'm sorry for his act of insolence. Vel does that to anyone, but me. Since I still have free time, what's your another request?"

"It's too rough to be called a request. It's just a favor. Do you familiar with our youngest guardian, Lambo? I want you to comfort him. We have persuaded him to come, but he keeps cornering himself from others inside Vongola's underground base. No one can cheer him up"

As if everyone expected her—or better yet, waited for her to say the magic word: no. They really did anything they could to keep an eye on her, especially when it didn't seem like it, Tsuna took this seriously more than anyone.

"Vel, stay in group with the Vongola" she said much to Vel and everyone's confusion as she left without any indication.

However, as she might be like that kind of woman, she did go to their secret base and confronted Lambo's room. Much to her expectation, it was locked. To unlock it, she did most sane people didn't do, by emitting a sky flame in her hand and was about to stone it. Out of the blue, she experienced a strong beating inside her head. As she held onto her head painfully, the flame gradually discharged.

"Don't interfere. You've already done enough on me" she spoke to none other than herself. Right after that, the door slided to the other side and opened by Lambo. He didn't say a word after seeing her, just went back to his corner. "Just get over it, would you?" she spoke with another cold tone.

"...How can I? Kyoko has been taking care of me since I was a snotty little kid. Haru and Kyoko... they're like my family, my sisters. I lost Haru and what should I do now that both are gone from my life? Don't you feel it too?"

"Should I?"

"Then… it's true" with disappointed looks, he continued mourning on his own in the corner gloomily. Having seen that, with shadowy face, he lowered her body to him and said "There's nothing you can do to bring her back. Crying won't change anything. Once you lost someone special to you, crying just… won't do any good. It just prevents you from standing still and move on. The more you cry, the furthest you'll go from those memorable days. We can't turn back time or… change the history, Lambo. Separation is inevitable"

Those words came from her, it felt sincere yet heartbreaking for Lambo. How a woman who lost her memories and became cold could speak that way and touched his heart? Based on that question, he whirled around to her, but all he saw was her cool mask that resembled to her face. He thought maybe his mind and his sense of missing Haru played tricks on him, but he held up that thought for a while as he saw her sweat.

"Are you okay? You're sweating" he approached her.

"…Don't worry about me"

"But…"

"I said I'm fine!" she suddenly yelled with vicious looks, making Lambo backed away in fear. "…I'm sorry for scaring you" she, too, backed away.

He thought for a moment there, he somehow felt like he was talking to Haru, but in a split second, it changed completely. He wasn't sure how to justify that thought. Breaking the moment of tense and surprising them, Gokudera's babble and another familiar voice were heard out loud as if it was in front of the room.

"What a stupid weapon you have. Do you really want to die that much?" outside that very door, just as she suspected, Vel crossed his arms and said with disparaging tone.

"Stupid?" Gokudera's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "You hear me, octopus! S.T.U.P.I.D! Sheesh, can't you even spell? Is kindergarten meant anything to you? Oh that's right, I forgot. You didn't attend kindergarten. You were homeschooled, like those ADHD kids"

"Enough of your crap! Let's settle this!" he released his weapon.

"Heh, bring it on" Vel let out a gun.

"Gokudera-kun, stop it!" Tsuna came in running.

"Vel" she held his hand, to his surprise. "Not now" she whispered and thus, he lowered and put his crystal-carved gun into the holster. "I'm sorry for everything. In return, why don't Vel cook some food? He's a magnificent cook"

"Eh? I can?" his fierce and sharp eyes had unusually shimmering, not feisty unlike before. "Well, if he is, then I'll be glad to taste it" Tsuna gave them his smile. "Wait, I won't cook for these people!" he snapped.

"Vel…" the way she stared at him, it made him slightly blushed. "I-If the boss says so…" he averted his face away with red cheeks.

With that settled, he started his skill of cooking. When at first it was just Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera from Vongola group, seemed that Vel's cooking attracted more people as they entered the kitchen in curiosity of his level of cooking. Though Gokudera refused to eat Vel's food at first, he was successfully persuaded. High-class looking cuisines lined up on the table and everyone was in awe seeing it.

"You people better eat it all. It's a pain to cook for you" Vel said while hanging his black suit onto his shoulder.

"Vel" Tsuna called.

"Don't call me casually" he frowned.

"Thanks for the food" Tsuna smiled.

"Tch. Whatever" he turned away.

"Ne, Tsuna. Want to accompany to Nami middle tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked. "Why?"

"Just come. You'll find out later" he said with his usual cheerful smile.

"Everyone" Neve called. "We'll be leaving. Thank you for your hospitality and tolerance towards Vel's behavior" she bowed respectfully. "What the… What does that mean, boss? I thought we're—"

"Let's go" he grabbed and dragged him outside. "Wait, you're not staying here?" Tsuna's voice stopped her. Without looking back at him, she replied "We already have a hotel to stay at Namimori. And besides…" this time, she turned her head back a bit and added "Stop acting like you want my presence. I know you feel uncomfortable seeing me"

Without adding any more sentences, she and Vel left the room. After walking quite far from the kitchen, they stopped and she spoke in low voice "Best thing will happen to those who wait"

"I know, I know. But are you sure about this?"

"I have given them something as a warning"

"I mean, pretending about not knowing them"

She flinched of having heard that. With a balled fists, she only said "It's all for the best"

"Haru, are you that determine to deal with it yourself?" he looked concerned. "Don't call me that. I'm no longer Miura Haru. Ever since this ring had been put in my finger, the Haru everyone knows is dead. And as long as 'she' remains here, I can't be Haru" she said as she gazed upon the Mare ring. "All we can do now is just doing what we should do" she added.

"Are you sure about keeping _that_ woman? 'She' will keep hurting you if you don't kill her right away"

"My body, my decision. I kill what I have to kill. I protect what I must protect"

Having spoken her remark and decision, she walked ahead of him before he followed her.

Somewhere at a turn, one cloud guardian heard all of their conversation and then walked away with his usual indifferent looks, but with thoughtful mind surely. "Kyo-san. What are you doing here? Your food is at the usual place" Kusakabe approached him.

"I don't want it"

"Eh? But, Kyo-san—"

"Tetsu" he halted.

"Y-Yes?"

"I've got a task for you"

* * *

><p>The library was occupied with one boss as he was like rummaging one book to another, as if unsure what to read, but not sure what was inside his head. And while at it, a green glasses man entered the place.<p>

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you okay?"

"I won't cry and act gloomy over Kyoko-chan's death. I'm a man, after all. Don't worry" he casually said as he was opening one page to another page of a book. "No, I mean about Miura Haru" as soon as he heard that name, he stopped. "I'm not bothered by her memory loss or her appearance" he put the book on the shelf and began to pick another one to open.

"Really? Then why does your face tell otherwise?" Shoichi inquired, but was given no response. "What's going on with you? Weren't you always waiting for her to come home?"

"Who said that?"

"I did" Enma came in and approached them. "I've heard everything. They said you don't seem happy to see her at all"

However, just like Shoichi, he was given no answer or response. Tsuna just ignored them and kept opening the pages aimlessly like he was trying to get out of the topic.

"Tsuna-kun, you're still clinging onto that thought, aren't you?"

"That thought?" Shoichi blinked in confusion. "He didn't believe in love anymore. Do you still love her?"

"…I don't know"

"I see. But from what I heard, you're trying to figure out something about her and trying to accept her. She's here now, so stop feeling so traumatized because of your past. If you don't, she may be leaving again. Keep that in mind, Tsuna-kun" after speaking his remark, he walked away towards the door.

Seeing that, Tsuna hastily closed the book and put it away while saying "Wait, you're here only to lecture me and then leave just like that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm a grown-up. I deal with this situation myself and with my own way" he said with sharp and determined looks.

"Sometimes, grown-up makes mistake more than children" Enma simply countered and then left.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"He's just worried about you, everyone is. By the way, Yamamoto-kun wants to confirm whether you'll be meeting him tomorrow at Nami middle"

"Of course I'll be there. Why did he have to confirm that?"

"Well, that's…" he averted his eyes nervously. Of course, his hyper intuition could tell what his purpose was and sighed as he realized it. "Fine, I won't act like before"

"Really?" Everyone barged in concurrently, much to Tsuna's surprise. "W-What are you all doing here? Were you eavesdropping?"

"I told you they're worried about you" Shoichi said.

"Boss" Chrome took a step forward to approach her boss. "We will be very happy if you be yourself. We like the real you. Also, please don't lose hope. Please give the 'love' you used to believe another chance, for Kyoko-chan and for everyone... maybe, for Haru-chan too"

"Chrome…" Tsuna said as he was taken aback by Chrome's words.

"Well, sorry to intrude like that. But that's all Chrome and we'd like to say. See you, Tsuna" Yamamoto, Gokudera, and then one by one everyone left him in the library alone, including Shoichi.

"Chrome, everyone…" he just kept staring at the door. _"They must be really worried about me…"_

Although it wasn't seen through his face, he was truly happy when his precious friends barged in for his sake. He remembered that his friends were always there for him, and yet he was just too blind to see that. The sudden feeling of warmth they gave him, it was enough to bring ease to his unsteady heart.

Then, he reached for his pocket and let out a red hair clip, staring at the piece of his past intently.

"Give it another chance, huh"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, people! She didn't lose her memories. I'll get this straight for all of you, if you want to know, read this: She purposely lied about not knowing them so that they won't think her as an important friend that needs protection anymore, and they'll think her as a stranger, cutting her friendship between them.<strong>

**This is the basic reason for all of her cold and indifferent behavior towards them. Why? Find out soon on this story.**

**If you want, feel free to shout out your opinion about this chapter and review ^^**


	11. Her inevitable bond

**Attention, please!**

**Actually, I'd like to as a favor to my readers. I really need to know: Do I have a wide-scale imagination based on the story you read from me? **

**This is important to me, so I really appreciate and grateful if you review and answer this question.**

**Before getting into that, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Soon, winter would set foot onto the season, almost the end of the year. Despite the coldness, the weather in Namimori was warm enough to bring people to their daily habits. Both Yamamoto and Tsuna arrived at Nami middle, greeted by the 2nd year students who wore baseball uniform. While Tsuna sat at a bench nearby, Yamamoto began training the students. It was rather enjoying seeing Yamamoto be a coach.<p>

"Ah, third! Try to jump higher!"

"S-Sorry, coach!"

The pitcher threw the ball, but the batter hit it to the wrong direction. It was out of field, but surprisingly, someone caught it and it was Neve.

"Ha—no, what are you doing here?" Tsuna was surprised by her appearance and it was her alone who came. She threw the ball back and Yamamoto answered "I invited her here. Is that a problem, Tsuna?"

"N-No, It's fine. Don't mind me, just continue. Then, umm… Neve? Sit here, if you don't mind" he tapped onto the spot next to him. Without putting any more argument, she followed precisely what he told her.

"I thought you're supposed to be mourning over Sasagawa Kyoko's death, not this. Is this what you do to respect her?"

"So, you're saying we should stay gloomy? Some people are like that, but to me, being too sad over death is just a reason to be afraid of moving on. That reminds me, thank you for comforting Lambo" he said as he looked to her in the eye, which she did the same having heard him. "I didn't do anything much. But, you're welcome. Anything I can do for the boss" she continued looking at the practice and so as Tsuna.

"Yamamoto, he was the ace of this school's baseball team" Tsuna said. "You don't have to force the conversation. I didn't ask" she simply answered. "Well yeah, but..."

"Vongola, why do you trust me? You're naïve to no end"

"Ahaha, funny… that's exactly what my mist guardian always says to me" he smiled merrily and then stood up. "I have my reason to trust you" he said with another same smile and approached Yamamoto.

"How's the practice, Yamamoto?"

"Ah, perfect timing. Tsuna, do you mind throwing one ball for me? I need to demonstrate them how to hit a homerun"

"Sure, I don't mind" he was given the ball and stood at pitcher position. Even though he didn't know much about baseball, he knew how to throw properly. But Yamamoto hit it too forceful that it went into an open window of a classroom at the upper floor.

"I'll get it" Neve ran towards the classroom and thankfully as she arrived, the ball was inside it and she picked it up immediately. But as she saw the chalkboard after picking the ball, she halted.

She stared at the chalkboard thoughtfully and touched it with her palm and then her forehead with closed eyes. Then, as she looked back at a certain desk, she approached the desk and touched the surface of the desk. It felt odd for her, yet somehow, it brought painful memories. Although there were good parts, it was just… painful.

Suddenly, she felt another painful heartbeat and gripped her chest sorely in suffering. Her face winced in pain and she held onto it.

"Neve?" Tsuna's voice startled her. "That's my former desk" he pointed at it.

"I know" she mumbled with heavy breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"You're late, so I'm here to pick you up. What's wrong? Are you okay?" he approached her, but she directly walked pass him without answering, which puzzled him. As he walked through the hallway, he sensed something from behind and looked back. No one or nothing was there, so he didn't really care about it too much.

The next day when the match began at the outdoor arena, the guardians who was supposed to be busy took their time to watch the match as a sign of respect towards the students' effort, despite battling with the opponents that larger than them. Thankfully, Yamamoto had trained them. Unsure why, Tsuna kept eyeing on the opponents rather intently.

"Tsuna" Reborn called.

He didn't answer or respond. Still with the same behavior.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

"E-Eh? What is it, Reborn?" he snapped.

"Change seat"

"What? Where?" he asked and Reborn pointed to his left where Neve was sitting quite far away from them. Having no option, he did what his tutor had told him. As he just settled himself, she spoke "Did you notice?"

Confused at first, but when he looked at the direction where she was eyeing at, he nodded slightly and said "Ah. Those guys, right?"

She murmured in agreement and didn't continue their talk. Along the intense match, while everyone was looking anxious and excited, both bosses remained cool and watched the whole match resolutely.

Eventually, their sweat and hard work really paid off. Although their opponents didn't seem to be happy at all, they succeeded in giving the victory to their school. The pitcher gave a thumb up to Yamamoto and he did the same. However, all of the sudden, a sudden gunshot was heard and the pitcher's ear was instantly covered in blood and he passed out.

"Don't move!" the person aimed to the spectator, which was only the Vongola. The surprise wasn't just that. The rest of the members let out shotguns and AK-47. Then, they took the students as hostages, including the injured one.

"If I were you, I would put that down" Gokudera took out his weapon and followed by the others.

"Wait" Neve's voice halted them. "They're holograms" Tsuna in instant hyper mode explained.

"That's right. And if you make one movement, we will shot their heads one by one" the leader spoke. "Drop your weapons. Now!" the situation had forced them to drop their weapons. "Put your hands behind your head and sit down" again, they did what he told them, except for Neve who was crossing her arms coolly. Seeing that, the leader pointed the shotgun at her.

"Hey, you woman. Are you deaf? I said put your hands behind your head"

"I don't want to"

"What?"

Out of the blue, long chains rose up to the air and curved like they were strangling something. Much to their surprise, the curved chains were surrounding a large part of air like there was something in it, which was true. As the chains grew tighter, the so-called "invisible" chopper had lost its "in" and with damages. Due to the crushing force the chains gave it, it fell down but surprisingly again, a block of ice had stopped it from directly hitting the ground.

Looking to their left, they knew it was Tsuna's doing. The hologram had disappeared and 9 people got out from the chopper. As they were about to run away with the trophy, Gokudera had appeared in front of them with dangerous-looking bombs on his hands and while behind them, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, and Lambo stood with armed weapons.

"T-This isn't over yet!"

"Actually, it has" with Tsuna hovered above the air while charging a little amount of flame, it was enough to incapacitate the enemies.

"Nice work, juudaime!"

"Ah. You too, everyone" his flame lit off.

"You guys can go back now. I'll handle Takku's injuries" Yamamoto spoke to the students.

"T-Thank you very much! Please handle him with care!" they bowed in 90 degrees and left with the trophy.

"Now then… who are these guys?" Tsuna walked approaching them.

"Vongola" Neve's call halted him. "You should run"

Right after she said that, sirens were heard from the road and it grew louder, indicating they were heading towards them. "What about you?" Tsuna asked. "I'll stay here with your student. I know what I'm doing, trust me. Your safety is my priority"

He flinched and stood still as he heard the last sentence. While everyone had already ran, he was standing in frozen state. "Juudaime, come on!" Gokudera had to drag him and Tsuna ran with thoughtful mind. He ran with eyes on the ground and after ran far away from the arena, he suddenly stopped.

"Gokudera-kun, wait" hearing that, Gokudera also stopped. "What are you doing, juudaime? We should—"

"Gokudera-kun, I need help" he said with solemn looks.

The patrol cars had arrived later on and began handcuffing the fugitives while a paramedic took the injured boy to the hospital. Then, an officer approached her. "Excuse me, but I need to ask you few questions"

"Ah, let me do it" a 40-year old man with suit approached them and the officer returned to his car. "Hey, detective Dave. We're about to head back" the lieutenant spoke. "I'll catch up with you"

Thus, the patrol cars had returned back to their base with the fugitives, leaving Neve and the detective there. "Dave, huh" she voiced. "So, you choose a fat man now" she literally slapped his belly. The man just smiled amusingly and then slowly, a mist covered him. The 40 year old man now turned into 25 year old healthy young man with proportional body and mist Mare ring appeared on his finger.

"Really, Covart. Thank you for going all the way here. But I thought you're supposed to be at Italy"

"It is my and Vel's duty to keep you safe"

"Well, you're doing it right, but I can still detect your presence" she said with a small smile. "I already concealed my presence, almost like I hid my own existence. But nothing gets off from your radar"

Hearing that, she just sighed with a smile. "Let's go, _Dave_. Vel's waiting in the hotel" both walked towards his car, but then she was halted by a certain note on the ground that had her name. So, she picked it up and read it.

"Covart"

"Yeah?"

"I'll catch up with you. Vel's probably waiting at the lobby or if he's not, go to room 712" after saying so, she left.

Exactly like what the note had been written, she was told to walk from there and told whether to go left or right, just following the note until she arrived at the place at night. To her surprise, she arrived at the beach, but she was alone there. Seeing the beach view at night, seeing she was the only one there, it reminded her of 7 years ago; when she was supposed to watch the fireworks, but she was hurt too much by the sight of Tsuna and Kyoko together.

It was supposed to be a beautiful view she should get in her last moments as Miura Haru. Now that she couldn't go back to be Haru, it didn't make anything better. It just made it worst, it was like her life was a curse, it was like she never meant to have a good ending—no, she didn't care about her good ending anymore. Not when… Tsuna's life and her friends' lives were at stake.

All she had been given since she got back to Namimori was painful memories. The beach was the most painful part of her previous life, yet part of her wanted to go back to her previous life, where she could talk to her friends, be Miura Haru, and expressed her feelings to Tsuna.

But she knew it better than anyone that she couldn't go back, even if she wanted to so badly. The reason she could go through her own life was because she was always thinking the suffering Tsuna had to go through for being a boss of mafia, but she didn't know that her suffering was much more sacrificial than Tsuna's. At this moment, to her, the beach brought her to the unwanted past, so she turned her back away from the beach.

Just when she was going to walk away from her past, she heard a sudden bang and radiating light above the sky behind her. As she looked back to the sky, colorful fireworks began bursting out gorgeously. It was very stunning that it widened her one visible eye.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" she flinched and then looked forward as she heard the familiar low-deep voice. "Come here" he stretched his hand forward and she accepted it. While she watched the fireworks, he stared at her with sincere smile. Maybe it wasn't that hard to believe in love again, maybe it wasn't that bad, he thought.

"It's strange. You set up fireworks at beach near winter" she said simply while looking above.

He patted her head gently and said with a smile "Enjoy the mood while you still can"

He said that and it was true she felt kind of relieve, yet truthfully it didn't change anything whatsoever. In place of what she was supposed to enjoy 7 years ago, she finally viewed it with the man she loved but sadly, she didn't watch it as Haru. Having thought of that, she lowered her head with disheartened looks, unseen by Tsuna.

"I'm very sorry, Vongola. But I need to go back now" she said while suddenly walking away from him.

"Why so sudden? Could you stay a bit longer?"

"I'm sorry, my guardians are waiting for me"

"Wait" he halted her. "Will you come to the party?"

"I'll be there with my guardians" after she said it, she left rather in hurry while Tsuna stared at where she left in puzzled.

* * *

><p>At a certain luxurious hotel, a double door of room 712 was opened harshly and two men who were inside abruptly stood up from the chairs. "What happened?" Vel asked, but she immediately sat on an armchair and hung her head down. "Covart, could you leave us alone for a while?" Vel said. "Sure" Covart walked out of the room.<p>

"Nothing happened, it's just… I can't stand being near him. I can't act cold properly. There's a clash, Vel… Between a part of me that didn't care about him, wanting to hurt him and a part of me wanting to go back to my past. I know it's 'her' doings, but…" her face showed discomposure and then rose up, walking towards the window.

"Well, we can execute that plan at that event. What do you want to do before then?"

"Nothing. I don't want to see his face for a while. Let's just… go back for now"

"What just happened?" hearing that, she fell in silence. Knowing she wouldn't want to answer, he suddenly hugged her from behind, surprising her. "What did he do?" he asked in deep menacing voice. "You're not a good actor in front of me" he whispered to her ear.

"Let go" she peeled away from him. "I told you, that's my answer. I'm going to get some fresh air outside" she walked towards the door.

"He can help you"

"No!" she suddenly raised her voice, which kind of surprising. "…No, no one can. This is something… I have to bear alone" with that said, she left the room.

"She's amazing" to his surprise, a familiar voice was heard and a thick mist that covered one spot had gradually regaining a human form.

"W-What are you doing here? I told you to go outside!"

"You didn't hear the rumor, did you? It's been spread throughout our base, you know. That you have a _secret_ feeling towards the boss" he emphasized the 'secret' part.

"Shut up. Good thing for you I'm not in the mood to yell"

Covart smiled amusingly and said "But as expected from our boss. Her rigidity and toughness are astounding"

"She is. But the question is: Can she handle that much of burden? She needs a break—no, permanent break. We can't do anything and she's right. We can't ask the Vongola about this. If they know, she…"

* * *

><p><em>One short black-haired woman was surrounded by pitch black and white flowers on the ground. As she looked at her back, a young woman with the same appearance as her but with one red left eye stood still facing her.<em>

"_You don't look good, Haru" the young woman spoke._

"_Why are you still calling me that? I'm not Haru anymore. You're already controlling my life, so don't be greedy and stop contaminating my mind. I told you I can act, and you have no business in taking over whatsoever. Get it?"_

"_If you can talk like that to me, why can't you to your beloved Tsuna? And also, I thought I told you to kill that woman. What's up with that?"_

"_I don't want to be bound by you forever. This is my body and I appreciate a little bit of privacy"_

"_You could've just remove that ring and be free from me, easy. But when you do, you know what will happen to your precious guardians. And they seem to adore you too, how sweet"_

"…"

"_Prefer not to talk back, huh. You must know it's futile to resist me, since you're so smart. Remember, if you speak about this to the Vongola, especially to that guy…"_

"_I know"_

"_Good girl. We'll be in touch"_

…

Neve opened her eyes from her sleep. When she did, she was in an airplane already. Lamenting over her dream, she stared outside from the small window.

"Of course we'll be. You're me and I can't escape from you"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter under a very heavy pressure, so forgive me for any mistakes.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Execute the plan

**Hope this chapter pleases you, minna!**

* * *

><p>Inside the manor of Vongola and a week later, bosses and guardians with many people from Vongola alliance came to celebrate Vongola 415th birthday. It was a tradition that passed down through generation for the lasting of Vongola Family.<p>

"It's lively as always, huh" Reborn said on Tsuna's shoulder as they were outside, greeting the guests.

"And Hibari-san is somewhere quiet inside the mansion, right?" Tsuna confirmed.

"Hey, get your eyes off me!" they heard a sudden yelling and looked to the direction where Scarso boss was glaring at a 10 year-old girl. Both glared at each other, but the girls stare was empty and void. "Huh? So, you must be the Mare Family. Heh, never heard of you before. You must be weak and small" the boss retorted.

Tsuna was surprised when he saw the girl had lightning Mare ring. As he was about to stop the Scarso boss, the boss poured the water in his glass to the girl's head mockingly. But she didn't budge and kept staring at him. Much to his annoyance, he raised his fist against her, but suddenly a hand caught his hand in an instant.

"Boss?" the boss blinked in surprise. "I hope you're not trying to hit a little girl" he glared at him, which scared him. "O-Of course not. I wouldn't hit a girl"

"Rieta?" the girl and Tsuna hastily turned, seeing Neve and Vel. The girl then ran towards her and ran to her hug. "You're wet. Who did this to you?" she asked and Rieta pointed at the boss.

"Hey, you old geezer! We don't tolerate your behavior towards our guardian here!" Vel shouted like trying to pick a fight. "She's your guardian? What a bad taste to pick one. No wonder you're not famous" the man simply kept laughing harassingly.

"I won't tolerate that kind of manner either, Corto" Tsuna spoke sternly and lowered his self-esteem because of it.

"Vongola, can I use an empty room for me to change her attire?" Neve picked her up.

"Sure, follow me. Oh, let me carry her. Reborn, I'll leave the greeting to Gokudera-kun and you" thus, the two walked while Neve was being eyed by the spectators.

"Hey, who's that woman?" one of the guest spoke.

"I heard they're from Mare Family" a man answered.

"Mare? I never heard of them. They must be a weak family"

"What are you looking at?" Vel glared at them.

"Forget it, Vel. They're not worth it. While the boss is taking care of Rieta, we should find the others" Covart tapped his shoulder, trying to calm him. Therefore, rather than being consumed by anger, Vel and Covart went to search for the remaining guardians.

While Neve carried a bag from her car and Tsuna carried the small girl, both entered his room instead. She started rummaging the bag and let out a dress for the little girl. But as he put her on the bed, the girl didn't want to let go and when Neve saw that, it was really surprising. Rieta was only close to her family, never to anyone outside it.

She didn't say anything, but from her pleading eyes, they knew she wanted him to stay. "Rieta, don't be selfish" Neve said. "It's okay. I have lots of free time" Tsuna said and then made Rieta sat on his lap. "Good thing you wear an undershirt" she said as she changed her attire.

The brunette little girl looked very happy as Tsuna was with her, but he had another thought to himself although he was happy with Rieta, a thought that lost his smile.

"Why her?" Tsuna voiced and caught Neve's attention. "She's too young to bear the Mare ring, don't you think?"

"You intend to butt in now?" she questioned rather cynically. "I appreciate you don't. Come one, Rieta. We have to find the others" she took her hand and with Tsuna, they walked the hallway to find her guardians. Silence mingled with the hall, but then he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, about the guests. They just don't know your capability"

"Neither do you, Vongola" she replied.

"That's true, but still…"

"I don't need your sympathy or anyone's"

Having heard that, he fell in silence.

Again, with nothing to talk about, quietness mixed with their atmosphere. But looking at her with a little girl, it was like Rieta was her own daughter. Since Rieta was walking between them, she stretched her hand to him, much to his surprise. He took it, of course, but he was also very happy for unknown reason.

"Rieta-chan, do you like Neve?" Tsuna asked and she nodded in silence. "Neve onee-chan saved my life. I love onee-chan" she finally spoke and said it sweetly. Seeing that, Tsuna just smiled, but he was quite delighted by the girl's honesty.

"Boss" an old couple greeted him. "My, who is this lovely little girl? I didn't know you're married" the polite old woman spoke as she lowered her body to see Rieta. When he looked at Neve, she asked "Is this your wife? You have a beautiful wife, boss"

"No" Neve simply said.

"S-She's not my wife and I'm not married yet, Viola. And this girl isn't my daughter" he denied sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We just want to talk to you, boss"

"Go ahead. I'll go look myself. Rieta seems want to be with you" Neve said.

"Okay then. I'll see you later" with a wave of goodbye, he watched her as she walked further away from him.

She didn't know where to find them, she had tried to call them many times and no one picked up their phone. Then, as she was walking along the hallway and took a glance to the wall, she just saw a certain picture in a big frame. She stopped and stared at the picture of Vongola Primo. All of the sudden, she got a glance of him with a certain black-haired girl, smiling at each other as they were next to each other. It was like a smile of pure happiness. But the image abruptly hurt her chest, not the usual pain; it was more like a broken-heart pain.

She lowered her head as she gripped her chest with closed eyes. _"Don't cry, Anna-san. I'll bring you the peace you deserve"_

"Boss!"

She abruptly opened her eyes as she heard the familiar voice. As she turned her head, Vel and Covart with yellow blonde twins approached her. "Ah, you found Luogo and Altro, huh. Where's Riku?"

"I'm sorry, boss. You know what he's like. He's really obsessed about Hibari Kyoya, so he probably wants a death duel" Covart said.

"Where's Rieta?" Luogo asked. "She's at good hands, don't worry" she replied. "There's no such 'good hands' in here. All the guests consider us weak" Altro spoke in upset. "Don't say bad stuff like that, Al. We should have faith. Soon, no one will see us as weaklings. Stay positive, ne?"

"You really are the sun, Lu. As for me, I think I'm just a gloomy rain"

"Hey, you're not a damn kid anymore. Stop that kind of attitude. It's pissing me off" Vel rebuked roughly.

"To prevent any further fight, let's just go. I heard the Vongola boss has prepared a huge cake for the birthday" Covart pushed the twins to walk, leaving Vel and Neve there.

"Vel, how is it? Have you talked to that idiot boss?"

"Yeah, and they'll make it work, they said. Are you sure about that retarded boss? He's planning something outside our plan"

"I know. He's after something else. If not, why would he agree to accept our request?"

"True to that, but tell me. Why didn't you let me hit him?"

"Why, you ask?" she paused for a moment. "I have the best punishment waiting for him" she said with eerie smile. Then, she suddenly snapped and grasped her forehead with terror of a face as her visible eye grew wide.

"…_I must hurry"_

* * *

><p>Everyone was awestruck, even though they heard about the cake, it wasn't as what they thought. It had 5 stories of cake stacking like a tower and each had artistic icing, beautifully decorated with Vongola insignia and other elements carved onto the cake.<p>

As the classic music was still ongoing and as Gokudera and other subordinates were putting some kind of safe-looking dynamites, every guest was waiting eagerly. They also heard that the cake would blow up to them. Although it was kind of insanitary, the guests fully loved the idea, much better than a boring cake.

At that moment, no one left the big hall, except for one. The particular woman walked away from the room as she was seen by Tsuna. She was at the terrace, watching over the night sky. And then, she diverted her stare to a sky Mare ring she wore, lamenting the ring musingly.

"Anna-san…"

Her cold and stern looks had now turned soft as she gazed upon the ring, yet there were terrible guilt and remorse. As she closed her eyes, she could see the black and white flowers on the ground and a wavy shoulder-length hair girl shed her tears silently, as if she wasn't able to speak her sadness, as if she was bound by something beyond her force and it mingled very well with the white flower petals dancing around in the air, touching her beautiful sad face.

"A woman shouldn't be here all alone"

She opened her eyes as she heard the deep and charming voice.

"I can be at anywhere I want" she answered without looking back to him. "But there are many nasty wolves that want to get their hands on you"

"I'm capable of protecting myself"

Tsuna approached her as he stood beside her. It was a heavy silence yet mingled with the beautiful music from inside. "Have you heard about this music?" Tsuna voiced and be given a shook of her head.

"This music tells a story of a young man who had his first love. He was really in love with a princess, but he was a prince from another country and sadly, their country opposed each other. In each war, they had to face each other and fought each other, but the prince loved the princess too much and he couldn't afford to hurt her. The princess, too, had always loved him, but their parents didn't allow them to be together. One day, he knew her secret, that the kind and beautiful princess was actually sinister and the reason she stayed close with him just for her to gain her win. She was caught almost killed him by the prince. As she put her eerie smile, his heart was torn apart…"

"Then, what happened?"

"The prince didn't make any contact with her ever since. He didn't come to her room like he used to. Before their next war, a sudden guilt struck him. The prince felt bad for leaving her and despite she had been using him, he felt guilty for leaving her. The princess was always smiling and he kept imagining how sad she must be after he left for a month. So at that night, he decided to sneak into her room again, but this time, he was surprised by a sight he couldn't imagine. He wanted to say sorry to her and said that he would always love her, but…"

"But?"

"Inside her room, blood sprayed in every corner and in the middle of the room, the princess was there, with body that painted with her blood. His eyes at that moment resembled horror. When he saw a knife on her hand and a diary near her cold body, he read the diary. It was contained with pure remorse, pain, and sadness"

"In each page, all she had been wanting was to die because she had a split personality that she couldn't control. She thought she could be happy with him, but when she went out of control, she began to realize she couldn't" he added.

"This song is beautiful and for some people who can't feel the story behind it, they may think it's just beautiful. But it contains much profound sadness and regret of the prince who wasn't able to ask for forgiveness"

She might have set ears onto the story and put a calm and cool expression, but it was at that moment she wanted to show him that she was sad hearing the story, but she couldn't. Behind that wall of ice was actually the Miura Haru everyone knew, only the problem was; she shouldn't melt that ice. Just the thought of couldn't be herself was already torturing enough let alone to have something beyond her force to control her life.

She might be able to hold her feelings, but not her trembling hands. To her surprise, she felt a warm touch and it was Tsuna's larger hand that intertwined with hers. His warm and kind gaze towards her was melting her ice, but she immediately averted her face away from his gaze.

"Let go of my hand"

"I won't let go until you calm down"

"I'm still maintaining my calmness"

"No, you're not. Don't underestimate my hyper intuition" having heard that, she snapped and shouted, "I said—"

All of the sudden, a loud bang was heard from inside, startling the two bosses. Therefore, they hurriedly scampered to the hall. Corto and his family had taken over the situation as they pointed their weapon at everyone there. Corto's family was ranked 10th as the most powerful family.

"Decimo, I won't hesitate to blow up everyone here if you won't hand me the Vongola gears!" Corto commanded him. Every guest at that moment was crouching of the situation. "I'll count to 3, if you don't…"

"W-Wait a minute!"

"3…"

Before he could count again, much to everyone's surprise, two people came in from the ceiling and that persons were actually Hibari and Riku who were raised their weapons against each other and their appearance caused the ceiling to be crashed brutally.

"Riku, huh. You're not a herbivore at all" Hibari said with a satisfying grin. "Hm? Who are these herbivores? Are they trying to interrupt our fight?" both guys stopped as they saw the Scarso Family. At that moment, everyone set their eyes on those two maniac fighters.

That distraction gave Vel opportunity to shoot the subordinates with sniper rifle and with perfect accuracy even when he was crouching in the middle of the crowd. Then, the twins used their martial arts skill to knock every one of the Mafioso and they did it in remarkable combination.

"Tch. Don't move!" one of the Mafioso aimed at them, but all of the sudden, he was shot by his own boss. "Boss… why…"

"Hey, he's not me!" the boss screamed was heard and to his surprise, there were two boss. The one that shot the Mafioso smirked and then mist covered him, but when the enemy boss shot him, it penetrated the mist instead. Covart reformed from that mist and he immediately jumped from the middle of the chaos as well as the twins.

He was confused at their action at first, but all of the sudden, they were struck by a green lightning, paralyzing the foes. Lambo felt that lightning was stronger than his and surprisingly when he looked closely, a little girl stood in front of Corto with lightning Mare ring on her finger.

"Surprised, Corto?" Neve walked towards him with phoenix on her shoulder that tail emitted a sky flame. "I-Impossible. I though your family is…"

"Weak? You have done your role, Corto. Now, rest in peace" the phoenix floated and was about to discharge a sky flame towards him, but suddenly, a person came out in the middle of the crouching guests and threw a smoking bomb. And as the smoke got clearer, all of Corto's family had gone.

However for Reborn, impressed he might be, but he had something else on his mind that raised his suspicion.

"Did you see what they did there?" some whispers were heard and all were in the same topic.

"Yes, and I misjudged them. They're not weak at all"

"You're not the only one"

Due to that event, the guests were told to go home and after all went home, the Vongola, Varia, and Mare gathered in the hall.

"Trash! Why did you let them go? Those scums have disgraced the Vongola and I say we should kill those bastards" Xanxus raised his opinion. "I know you're humiliated, Xanxus, but you can't kill them" Tsuna rejected. "Shut up, trash! You're too soft!"

"He's right. I don't think you have much of a choice" Neve voiced as she leaned against the wall. "Your family and friends will be targeted as long as he's alive. He'll do anything to take your gears"

"Still, we can defend ourselves. We don't have the rights to take lives"

She maintained her cold stare at him silently. But then she spoke "Okay, I'll comply with your rules"

"Really?"

"Your wish is my absolute command. That goes the same for you, Varia. We will take no lives"

"We?" Squalo blinked in confusion.

"I'm going with you guys and I won't take no as an answer. I won't slow you down, since it's just me. My guardians will go back to my base, understand, everyone?" she eyed on her guardians and they just nodded rather halfheartedly. Neve who was leaning against the wall alone, as no one was looking at her, she was actually feeling reluctant as it was seen all over her face. She could just ask her guardians to help the Varia, but as Vel looked at her, he knew the reason why she volunteered herself.

Without anyone's looking, Hibari was staring at her from afar thoughtfully. "Oi, Hibari" Reborn jumped to his shoulder. "I need you to find information about Haru's guardians"

* * *

><p>A red alarm echoed throughout the building, screams, noises nullified the silence.<p>

"D-Did you find the intruder?"

"I-It's useless! I knew it; we shouldn't underestimate the Vongola at all"

"VOOOIII! Damn right you are, scums!"

"AAAHHH!"

In a blink of an eye, Squalo slashed the group of Mafioso. Like a shark that craved for its food, he slashed everything in his path without any knowledge of stopping. With the Varia did their job wonderfully and Xanxus due of the humiliation took action this time, the ambush seemed to go well—no, far too much as Xanxus burnt down the entire building and the Varia just looked at the burning flame of rage blazingly.

"Shishishi, what a wonderful flame, boss. What happened to the unconscious Mafioso, though?"

"Lussuria had taken those trashes out of the mansion" Squalo replied. "Where's that Nevose Neve?"

"Who knows? I'm not her guardian, I'm a prince"

Squalo put thoughtful looks as he was wondering where Neve was.

Meanwhile elsewhere at the shore, one terrified person climbed up to a lighthouse as if was being chased, repeatedly looking at his back as he climbed up until he got on to the top. He was so sure and glad that no one knew where he was.

"It's pointless"

A female voice was heard, much to his dismay. The person he wanted to avoid the most was there sitting on top of the lantern and then jumped down approaching Corto. "I-I did my part correctly, right? S-So, I can go, right?" he asked apprehensively as he backed away.

"Maybe, but I never leave witness. And also, you have done a terrible sin with what you did to my youngest guardian" with eyes of emptiness yet vicious, she raised her sword with frightful aura and voice.

"N-No, stay away, monster!"

"You will be punished for your terrible crime"

* * *

><p>The Mare boss went outside the catwalk and stared at the night sky as she felt the cold breeze of nightfall. Then, her phone rang and the screen showed Tsuna's name. "Is everyone alright? What about the boss? You didn't kill him, right?" Tsuna questioned worryingly. With a brief look at the back, where the lens of the lantern was sprayed with blood, she said "He ran away. I spared his life, just like you want"<p>

"Thank you, but are you hurt?"

"I'm unhurt. I'll be back with the Varia soon" and then, she hung up with a satisfaction smile.

While Varia brought the report to Tsuna, Neve went to her home and greeted by her guardians. Vel took her to the sitting room and a group of Mafioso was there, waiting for her. So, she sat down and Vel stood next to her.

"So, you want us to kill that family?" the boss asked.

"You're a family of assassins. I've heard your achievement and I say you're in the job. So?"

"You've paid us with high price and of course we won't ask, but I'm curious, why do you want us to kill them?"

"Let's just say what's stay secret will always be kept as secret" she said with a business smile.

"How elegantly dark for a young woman. Very well, we shall do it. Then, have a good night" they stood up and being escorted to the front gate until they left. Then, Vel walked her to her room.

"I don't like them. Like Corto, they're plotting something behind our back, but this one feels wrong for some reason" Vel furrowed.

"Doesn't matter. I only care about their assigned task. Dati Family is the bank of all information ever since the first Vongola's reign, including having the data about _that _forbidden truth. With this, the erased history will be concealed once again"

"Neve, you… killed, didn't you? I knew it, you should've leave this to me! You're being controlled by 'her'!"

"Good night, Vel" she straightly opened the door as they arrived.

"Hey, wait—" she instantly closed the door and locked it. Vel felt really disturbed as it was seen all over his face. Whether to act or not, he was aware of the consequences of each choice. But as her right-hand-man, he still tried to respect her wish, no matter he knew what the end would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be about the whole truth about Mare's hidden history (the one that Vongola primo told Tsuna), it's a full chapter of it.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	13. The erased history

**I'm so sorry for not being able to update faster. I've been busy for a full week. It's hard to keep up my writing mood, but finally I'm done with this chapter. So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't worth waiting. I've tried my best.**

**I hope I'm not upsetting anyone for my very late update.**

**Well then, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>November 21st; the date when a vigilante group headed on their mission to protect the people, when the Vongola was still a vigilante group. Under the vast clear sky and after a fierce battle between Vongola and Mare, one girl that resembled Haru kneeled on both knee in front of Giotto's profile, covered with bruises as she held her one upper arm helplessly.<p>

Even though she was defeated, she never retracted her cold red eyes from staring at him in such way that no one could understand. "Why? Why did you kill so many people? You're only 17 years old" Giotto questioned.

"I love it. It makes me more powerful and sublime. To see people under your control, seeing them right below you, you're the only who I see right above me. I really want to make you suffer more than ever, Vongola" he stared at her malicious red eyes, but it wasn't the only characteristic he saw in those beautiful eyes. He sensed something else.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance to live" his sudden voice startled everyone and snapped G.

"Oi, Giotto! What's gotten into that mind of yours! You can't just let her live for what she had done!"

"Don't jump to the conclusion, G. There's no reason for me to let her live, other than for her to see her own heart" he eyed on her intently.

"Are you retarded? I'll annihilate your family if you let me live" she frowned.

"I know of that and I know how strong your family is. But you can't defeat us for you even can't see through your own will. You're like all the normal girls who still seek for a true self"

Hearing that, she glared indignantly at him and said with low menacing voice "…Take that back. I'm not like any normal girl"

"I'm a man and I won't take back my words" he said simply.

"You're annoyingly amusing, Vongola. Then I'll accept whatever you throw at me. I'll prove you that I'm not normal"

Feeling she was challenged for a game, she boldly accepted it. But for that, she had to form an alliance with him. Disputes came out of his guardians' mouth, moreover he didn't tell his reason, but just seeing the unfettered determination from his eyes, they fell at silence. If she killed after forming an alliance, she would lose the game.

She knew about his hyper intuition and she could tell that he knew about her hatred of losing. Despite that, she accepted the alliance without any consent from her guardians.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was called by Giotto to spend months with him in his base. Just when she was just arrived at her assigned room, she was called to accompany him to have a lunch outside.<p>

The bosses were sauntering around the town while Giotto tried to find a place for lunch.

"I don't get you, Vongola" her voice made him turned to her. "Why do you want me to accompany you just for your precious lunch while you can't eat at your base?"

"Anna, I'm bored with eating at home. It's been a while since I ate at the town" with hands inside his pocket he answered casually. "And call me Giotto"

"Okay then, Vongola. About the game, what should I do?"

Hearing another "Vongola" his eyes twitched and he sighed. "Try to know yourself better. Easy, right? Just come to me if you find out the answer" he shrugged.

There were lots of things she confused about, his actions, his words, and most of all, his decision of letting her live. Truthfully, she didn't like being given remission, especially from a guy with a contrary regimen to her way of living as mafia. She killed people while he helped people.

"Miss, watch out!"

A voice was heard and crate had almost hit her to her face, but Giotto quickly held onto it. An old man was seen carrying it and seemed that he couldn't handle the weight. "Are you alright?" he asked the old man.

"B… Boss?" the old man seemed very old and fragile, wobbling his two legs. "I told you, you're in no shape to carry this stuff. Let me help you" he said worryingly.

She watched him helping the man thoroughly. There was a feeling of disgust in her face. An old and fragile man like that, she didn't like that kind of people. Fragile people made the world worst, deteriorating the society, and it was a satisfaction to kill such weak person for her.

How badly she wanted to end the life of that weak and old man, but for the sake of not losing the game, she had to bear with it.

After helping, they went to the restaurant he always went to. The owner cheerfully greeted them and took them to Giotto's usual spot, on the second floor. Like any customer did, they ordered a meal and waited, although Anna's meal was ordered by Giotto since she refused to eat with him. While waiting, she looked around to the people on the second floor.

"You must be wondering why the townspeople here didn't recognize you" his voice surprised her. "Eh? I should be. I mean, you know my reputation"

"Here's your meal, boss" the waiter delivered their meal and gave a friendly smile to them before leaving.

"That person even smiled at me" she added. "Your reputation hasn't made its way here yet. So, we should be glad about that" he said as he picked the eating utensils and was going to touch his food.

"Why did you help that man?" she interrupted him.

"Huh? It's natural to help him. He's older than me, too. What? What you usually do to an old man like him?"

Even with her kept silence as she stared at him with peeved face, he instantly realized. So, he put down the eating utensils gently.

"Listen, Anna. Human was born with a connection. We can't live without it. Interaction between one another, helping others in need; that's how I connect to other people. It makes me feel alive and wanted"

"I'm familiar of that mentation. Because my connection between another is through taking lives"

"Instead of killing, have you ever thought of converting your power to help?"

"Killing is my way of living and it's fun" she said indifferently.

"Hmm… is that so?" there was an increase of intonation in his question, seemingly because of wondering.

"Shut up or I'll leave right now" she said and then ate her food, despite what she just said. Somehow, it was amusing to see her behavior. Nevertheless, he started eating too.

After achieving the goal to eat had done, like what he usually did, Giotto confronted the owner directly and although the owner insisted him not to pay, he still paid. He really felt thankful for the boss's generosity and somewhat felt bad. But Giotto stated he was just like another costumer and needed to pay.

"Thank you so much, boss" the owner left them.

"Why did you pay him when he said you don't have to? What good does that do to you? Helping other people" she questioned.

"It's in my nature. Besides, they give me countless of supports just by living their daily lives. And that's all I need from them. I know you don't understand what I'm saying, so don't try to understand now"

Feeling underestimated, she furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed his collar.

"You—"

_**BAM!**_

Group of Mafioso from another family appeared and abruptly kicked the door. With smug looks on the Mafioso's faces, they sent fear to the citizen inside but let them ran outside, away from the restaurant. While Giotto and Anna, who were at the second floor, they weren't noticed by the Mafioso. As she was going to go down downstairs, Giotto held her wrist.

"This isn't your call. Just stay and—"

"Stay put, Vongola"

Guns were pointed at them, surrounding the two. Then, a man with brown fedora hat showed up.

"I guess the second floor is good. Take him to the first floor. Don't let him move. Oh, and leave the girl here" with a simple command, he said and then walked towards their table while the other Mafioso took him downstairs.

He was in a very inappropriate manner as he sat at an empty table with weapon ready in his side. "Hey, you girl. Come here" he beckoned at Anna and she approached him, standing next to him. "Why are you with him? Why is he always got all the beautiful women?" he looked at her rather like wanting her.

"He's boring, you know. With me, you can get everything you want"

"Boring?" she raised a brow and the chuckled mysteriously. "On the contrary, he's very interesting. Aside that, about you said about what I want… Then, I can kill as many as I want?" she asked as shadow covered partial f her face.

"Eh? Why would an innocent girl like you want that? You're teasing me, aren't you?" he grinned and faced her.

With a smirk, she placed her hand on his shoulder and just when thought she was going to do something that would please him, she harshly kicked his stomach with her knee, surprising him and blood sprayed from his gaped mouth. The man was kneeling as he held onto his stomach in front of her figure.

Standing in front of him, she crossed her arms while putting thoughtful looks. "Now then… I can't kill you, but what should I do with you? Perhaps a slow painful pain would do? But before that, I guess need to save that idiot blonde, so wait for me" from the second floor, she jumped down.

But no one was there. It was a dead silence. She looked around, but clearly no trace of even a single life on the first floor. It's such a hassle, she thought. Truthfully, she didn't want him to die by the hands on other. She planned to kill him after she won the so-called "game".

Her mind was too focused on searching him that even her sharp sense didn't sense a presence behind her, holding a gun that was aimed at her. When a clicking sound was heard, she just noticed a presence, but before she could fully turn back, the gun was shot.

Suddenly, a black cloak blocked her view and it bounced away the bullet. A figure of a familiar boss appeared standing by her side with cloak.

"What the… where did that cloak came from?" the man felt surprised. "Wait a minute, I thought my subordinates have detained you!"

"Ah, they're sleeping at the moment. Just give it up. I'm tired of our endless confrontation"

"Tch. There's no way would I lose on you!" in an instant, he ran away from them, leaving his subordinates behind.

As Anna was going to chase him, all of the sudden Giotto pulled her hand to him and closed her eyes with his larger hand.

"Forget it. Remember the game"

His words strangely calmed her bloodlust. His low and deep voice, his authoritative tone froze her and made her stood still. It was very surprising because no one could ever do that to her, making her stopped her attempt of preying. The shocking fact never leaved her mind.

Even when the nightfall came and she was on her room, lying down on her bed with eyes opened, she kept thinking about that afternoon. The thought about the game wasn't the one that stopped her. She could lose her goal of winning from her bloodlust, but Giotto's voice oddly managed to immobilize her for a moment. She wasn't able to sleep because of it.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shut her eyes. Therefore, she decided to take a night walk at the town alone. The night breeze was cold and she was the only one walking along in the dark. Emptiness, cold, solitariness, she didn't mind feeling those. She was used to it before meeting Giotto.

And now another thought went to her mind. All her life had been cold, bloody red, and nothingness. But slowly all that feelings drifted away from her, ever since Giotto came to her life and let her live. Face expressed blankness and thoughtfulness, yet spoke indescribable confusion, walking aimlessly alone in dark and dangerous hour.

But the aimless stroll stopped as she spotted two bandits whom were blackmailing a helpless pregnant woman and a 6 year-old girl. No one was there to help them and she didn't even care less, so she whirled around and was going to walk back, avoiding the scene.

"Don't touch my mom!"

She suddenly halted in surprise and slowly whirled around hearing the voice. With gaped mouth and gobsmacked face, she saw the little girl was actually stood up for her mother. Moreover, she seemingly didn't care about the size of the bandits that were obviously larger than her.

Looking at her eyes, she could tell that girl didn't hesitate to help her mother. Although a child was never on her killing list, of all the people she killed, of all kinds of personality she had known, she was very stunned by the girl's bravery.

Somehow, that changed her perspective a bit. But as she was too frozen by the sight, one of the bandits spotted her standing not too far from them.

"Hey, you! Come here!"

She ignored it and turned away as if didn't care, but one of them pointed a dagger at the back of her head, making her stopped. "Are you deaf? I said come" he threateningly pointed it at the back of her head.

However with ease, she whirled around and stared at him with no fear on her red eyes. The bandit was bewildered by those eyes of without fear. "Don't look at me like that!" he shouted.

"What? I just can't take my eyes off a good entertainment"

"What?"

In a flash, one bandit had been tossed over to a wall so hard that it incapacitated him. The mother and the child were embracing each other while trembling helplessly as they saw what was in front of them giving them even more fear than what the bandit gave them. With bruises all over his body, Anna was at on top of him pinning him on the ground as she pointed his own dagger at him with sharp red eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. Even though I'm all malicious and evil, I actually bring no harm to children. I won't ever burn an asset of the world's future. But people like you make my blood boil"

She took a glance to the back, to the girl whom was terrified. "That girl will be useful for this wrenched human society, but you…" she raised the dagger as the man was trembling in myriad of fear.

"You don't have any reason to live"

As the dagger was going down to his throat, all of the sudden, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to a hug, and much to her surprise, it was Giotto.

"That's enough"

The bandit with fidgety movements stood up and ran as he carried his friend away, away from her. "Why did you stop me? Those men deserve to die. I thought delivering justice is your job"

"You're wrong, Anna"

"What?"

"There's no need for anyone to die for the sake of justice"

His remark made her flinch in surprise. One simple remark from a man she hated really caught her in surprise for she never knew such thought existed, but the message he purposely delivered to her was the one that stunned her. Then, he stood up and helped the family to get away from the scene, helping them to stand up. The mother and daughter had safely walked away, but then a sharp tip had touched the back of his head.

"It's always about the game, isn't it? I don't know what you're planning, but I don't like it. You're contaminating me. I've had it with your unclear game" she furrowed.

"Go ahead" he stood up and whirled around, holding the dagger firmly that it made him bleed. "Kill me, if you can"

The eyes that spoke the words, the unshaken eyes of his which no sign of hesitation, only resolution resided within those calming eyes. With those stare she felt shaken. For the first time ever, she lowered the dagger willingly.

Along the way back, she spoke no words and Giotto didn't have something in mind to say, too. Perhaps their atmosphere was quite heavy. He wasn't stupid to realize that. He knew, very well. Silence mingled with their footsteps, even when they arrived in front of her room.

She was about to open the door knob, but suddenly she felt a hand on her head, gently brushing against her black hair. "I appreciate that you were trying not to be you back then. You were about to kill for justice, that's a good improvement. Keep seeing through that heart, okay?" with a gentle smile that strangely soothed her and blood that dripped from his hand, he left her went taken aback.

"My… heart?"

_What do you know about me, Vongola?_

_I won't ever stop killing… until this body rot_

_But you…_

_You're corrupting me…_

* * *

><p>3 days without interacting with Anna, but not even once did he try to ask her why she was avoiding him. But the avoiding might be cancelled as Giotto and Anna were invited to a party at the restaurant they saved. It was none other than a mask ball, where everyone used mask to cover their identity.<p>

As they arrived there, Giotto greeted the owner.

"Ah, if it isn't the boss himself. How did you know behind this mask is me?"

"Ahaha, I have sharper intuition than you thought" he replied merrily. "It's a nice party, by the way"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to organize this party. So, you have my gratitude. Oh, and you haven't introduced me to this girl. Who is this lady? Your girlfriend?" he teased. "No, she's my step sister, Anna. We were reunited few days ago, actually. And she's kind of introvert"

"I never thought you have a sister. Well, nice to meet you, young lady" he held her hand like a gentleman would do, as a sign of introduction. "I'm busy at the moment, so please enjoy the party" he said and then walked away.

"I can't believe he fall for that" she voiced.

"It's true, though. I always wanted a stubborn and dangerous sister like you" he said simply, which astonished her.

"You're a lot weirder than I thought" she retorted, but he oddly took that as a compliment as he was just smiling being said that.

But aside that, more people in the place meant her bloodlust was even harder to control. She was just glancing around her surroundings with domino mask covered her red eyes. While Giotto was talking to another guest and she saw a woman that matched her criteria, she followed that woman to the restroom. There was nothing that could describe the dire situation of the woman's life, since she was alone.

As the woman put her foot into the restroom, Anna reached her hands for her neck, slowly and waiting for it to reach her fragile-looking neck.

"Hm? Is someone behind me?" the woman looked back, but no one was there, so she closed the door and went inside.

Outside the restroom, leaning against the wall, Giotto restrained her while shutting her mouth. He kept on holding her until the woman left without noticing them. He sighed in relief and said "I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?"

Having restrained like that, she struggled and then he let her go. Without saying another word, she left to the party ahead of him, much to his confusion.

As the party went on, she was very perplexed and overwhelmed by the crowd. She didn't know how long she could hold on. The thought about "seeing through own heart" was really confusing for her let alone to have an addition of hardship in controlling bloodlust as a new problem. Even though she was at confuse state, she didn't show it and remained calm and cool.

While everyone was looking at one direction, which was the organizer of the party who made his speech, she spotted a familiar man took an expensive vase and hid it under his jacket and went to the restroom.

The person let out the vase with smug face written all over him. He uncovered his mask and giggled mischievously. He jerked as he heard the sound of the closed door. He nervously and slowly turned around to the door and spotted a girl with mask on.

"Aren't you in the wrong side? Don't tell me, you want to know what I'm doing?" he prepared his dagger.

"Just when I thought you give up on being a troublemaker" she sighed.

A moment after she said that, he recognized whose voice that was. His face turned pale and terrified.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" he ran towards her with the dagger, aiming it at her. However, surprisingly for him, she gripped it with her finger grip only, with index finger and middle finger clashed and gripped the blade. The sinister smirk on her face, the unnerving aura that surrounded her figure, it could be the last thing he ever saw and felt in his life.

-0-0-0-

Three guests were walking along the hallway, talking about a topic and smile curved on each faces, also talking how great the party was.

However, they were walking towards a place that they might want to reconsider. As they were having fun talking and one of them reached his hand on the door…

"Hey, what's this?"

They were stepping into a puddle of water coming from inside. Having no feeling of something wrong whatsoever, but with curiosity, they opened the door and took a peek inside.

The place was painted with blood and the person they saw tainted with bruises and blood, but surprisingly still alive with head sank into a wash basin full of water.

* * *

><p>"Anna, wait!"<p>

Giotto was running chasing Anna inside the mansion, but she hurriedly reached for the door of her room and locked it. He banged the door repeatedly and kept calling her.

"Anna, please come out now! What happened to that man isn't your fault. He's a bandit, so please open up and we can talk this through!" he kept banging the door.

"Please…" he gradually stopped and desperately placed his forehead onto the door. She, too, did the same on the other side as Giotto had gone calmer. His feeling was very messed up. He wasn't happy or delighted at all. Anxious and wistful covered his face.

How was he supposed to deliver his message if she kept avoiding him? How and in what way could he say that he wanted her to be happy, to smile? And how could he tell it to her that she was already become a precious person in his life?

She had become a figure of a precious little sister to him, one that he wanted to protect with his life. But as long as he couldn't reach for her, she would go even further away from him. He could tell what would happen in the future if she stayed as what she was now.

Using the power of the ring, he once took a peek into the future, where her descendant would obliterate her own friends, including his own descendant. Personally, he wanted to take her to the good side more than he wanted to prevent such future.

Then, she and Giotto leaned their back against the wall at the same time, both sliding down to the floor, as if their mind were as one. She gripped her chest and her expression turned softer, like her ice had melted, though the kind of softness was the painful and mixed-up one.

"I'm sorry" his voice made her flinch.

"All of this may confuse you. We're supposed to be enemies at the first place" he paused briefly. "But when I saw something unusual in you, my opinions changed about you. I want to know you, to spend time with you, to be a big brother to you. Most of all… I want you to figure something within you"

"I hope… you'll find out why I let you live"

After that sentence, all went quiet. Strangely, for the first time she felt touched over words, his words. She who was known and supposed to be a psychopath just felt the sincerity of his remark. It took her seconds for brave enough to stand up and open the door, but he was no longer there.

* * *

><p>Even if it was just a month, her mind was swayed with the thought of every bit of his kindness. And she had gone through a month without hurting anyone. Every day he showed her his act upon helping people and slowly in each day, in every kindness he showed, even if no one unless Giotto could ever see that, her everlasting stone heart had been shattered and soft heart would replace her former heart.<p>

Since Asari had a dojo, she went there to meditate, but her focus lost for flashback of the good deeds he had been showing her disturbed her. Then, Giotto came in with a lunch for both and asked her to eat together there. Even though it was snowy outside, it wasn't as cold inside that dojo.

They silently ate their lunch and Anna's stare was blank over still thinking about the entire month. All of the sudden, she felt tickled from her legs and it was an ant. That sight when she felt tickled dazed him.

"You're ticklish, aren't you?"

"I… I'm not!" she said sheepishly.

Of course his intuition spoke otherwise. He tickled her and she couldn't help but to laugh and even cry over the tickle. It was the first smile she put, and it was a smile that he had never seen in any girl. It was pure happiness, warmth, and soothing.

He kept tickling and so they rolled around the dojo until they stopped and she was on top of him, with her cheery smile. "You have a lovely smile, _sorellina_ {sister}" he caressed her hair and then she snapped.

She hastily got up and surprisingly put a mirthless face. Seeing that, he said "You brought warm clothes, right? Let's play with the snow outside"

She simply nodded, although she was hesitating. Snowy day… it was always the day in every year she killed more people, a December that she always looked forward to.

But now, it was all different. For the first time, she felt reluctant to see the snow, to be on it, like she was afraid that she would kill anyone at that snowy time. Somehow, she didn't want to see the red on the snow again.

Nevertheless, she still went outside with him. His guardians, except for Alaude had already there and greeted her with warm welcome, which grew her eyes wider in stunned. They made a big snowman together joyously. Even the cold winter didn't stand a chance against the warm they delivered to her.

This was the first time she felt really happy as she and Giotto smiled at each other in sincerity and happiness, like they completely forgot their problems and enjoyed the moment of time.

"Boss!" cheery voices of children approached them. As they came, they immediately ran to Anna.

"Hey, hey. You're the boss's little sister, right? Play with us!" the boy in that group demanded merrily. All of them came to Anna alone. She was rather fluttering seeing the children. She never held a grudge or anything against kids, but at that moment, she began to love them as she smiled alongside them.

Giotto himself also smiled happily seeing her smile, her complete change of behavior. But mostly, the happiness she felt currently was something he could never trade for, one that he would always fight for. He never meant to make her as an important existence in his life, and yet it happened. But he was glad that happened.

Even though he let her live only to make her realize her wrongdoings, to change her into a better person for her family and anyone, he couldn't be more happier that he had found a figure of a little sister.

However, that joyous moment on December 25th didn't last long.

_**BANG!**_

A huge blast was heard, silencing their merry laughs.

"Boss! Otto Family has breached inside this place!" one of his subordinates came in rush.

"Otto? Aren't they the ones from that restaurant?" Anna questioned Giotto.

"They are. Anna, get inside and hide the kids quickly. If Otto Family comes here as complete one, this place can be a battlefield for a war" the way he said it, she realized this was close to dire situation.

With that, she and Lampo guided the kids inside to a safe place. "Wait here, okay? I have to check the situation" he was going to leave them, but Anna tugged his shirt.

"I'll do it. Wait here with the kids"

So, she cautiously skulked her way outside, in case if the enemy had already went inside. Noises of the fight echoed throughout the place. She might expected the fight turned on Vongola side, but as she was already outside and hid behind the wall to hide herself, there were Giotto and his guardians were fighting, separated from others.

If it was human, Giotto could deal with it no problem. But the enemies were lump of metals and strong, too. Not to mention the rest of the human Mafioso that surrounded them. Bruises covered each group, however she was glad that Giotto got the minor bruises.

_**BAANG!**_

A gunshot was heard loudly and set her eyes wide as she saw blood sprayed from Giotto's shoulder, penetrated through his arm. A man machine aimed its gun part to him.

"Primo!" his guardians screamed in unison.

Anna was horrified by the sight of it. Even his guardians couldn't lay a finger to help him because the foes prevented them from doing so. With widened eyes and aghast looks, she saw through the Vongola boss was shot again towards his waist. He kneeled on one knee, holding the pain.

The boss of Otto approached him and pointed his gun to his head. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, a footstep they heard stopped the boss. To their surprise, it was Anna came with shadow casted over her face.

"Wh… What are you doing?" Giotto said in low voice.

"I've had it…" she mumbled in shaking voice.

When she stepped a foot outside, it was the end of Otto Family. The Mafioso, the machine, all was scattered and killed brutally. Amongst the pile of corpse, she was standing with her back on Giotto and the guardians, rather in solitariness. As if time had stopped that time, everyone was standing still, as if they were frozen.

With body that tainted with the blood she killed, she spoke without looking back "As the boss of Mare Family, I'm here to break the alliance between Vongola and Mare"

"…What?" Giotto was gobsmacked by her declaration.

"We will hide ourselves from the world and erase our existence from the history. Now that you know I can't be your ally, I won't let you hurt my family"

"No! I don't care whether you start killing again, you and your family have become a part of us. Leaving isn't the answer, Anna! Would you let your future generations to carry on your sins? Would you have the heart to let your future child to carry the solitary life you chose?"

Having heard the question, she turned around a bit and said with conviction eyes, "I do"

"If you want everyone's safe, then this is goodbye, Giotto—oh, and the game… I won" with her finally words been said, she left them in gobsmacked. But for Giotto, it was a nightmare.

Ever since that separation day, he heard nothing about the Mare's wrongdoings, even about their existence. Just like she said, they forever disappeared, from history and their lives. Despite they were erased from the history, the existence of Anna was never erased from his memories.


	14. Memories of the yearned past

**Have you guys read the latest chapter? What do you think about it? Personally, I'm really disappointed. I'm waiting for Haru to show up, but it has to be Kyoko that ruin everything. Geez, My level of hatred towards her has increased and my hope for Haru's appearance has cracked.**

**Even so, I'll keep hoping and waiting for Haru.**

**Don't mind me, I just want to share my disappointment.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Juudaime!"<em>

"_Yo, Tsuna!"_

_The brunette turned around to see his friends greeted them with a smile. It was their first step towards high school._

"_Hehe, high school feels liberating, ne?" Yamamoto said with a cheery grin as they walked._

"_Idiot! It's the opposite! High school is full of preparation for college!" Gokudera disputed._

"_I don't think we'll go to college after graduate. Anyway, we need to pick of the pace or we'll be late for the ceremony" Tsuna said._

_Thus, the welcoming ceremony had begun and they weren't late for it. Hearing the welcoming speech from the principal, sitting like a good student, while Gokudera and Yamamoto were at their usual habits. As the ceremony had finished, they went outside._

"_Tsuna-kun!" a girl with honey-colored hair waved at them with her brother._

"_I hope we're in the same class again" the bright smile she gave made Tsuna blushed and nodded merrily._

"_Boss, good morning" Chrome approached them._

"_Ah, Chrome. Good morning"_

"_By the way, I think I just saw Hibari here. I thought that guy love Nami middle" Yamamoto voiced. "Hibari is one of us! He'll extremely like this school!" Ryohei screamed. "Oi, lawn-head! You're too loud!"_

_Tsuna looked up to them with a smile, glad that everything was normal. Even though every day was noisy and eventful, he was happy that it stayed the same, and everyone was at their usual self. In the first day of high school, he wished that everything would stay as it should be and if possible, this peace would last long and hoping that every day smile would always curve on each faces._

"_Tsuna-san! Everyone!"_

_The cheerful Haru waved at them with her new uniform and approached them._

"_Haru? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. "Well, Haru's ceremony had finished earlier, and since Haru's father bought a new camera, Haru was thinking to take the first shot with all of you"_

"_That sounds good, Haru-chan" Kyoko chirped. "Then, let's begin! Oh, excuse me! Can you take a picture of us?" Haru approached a student. "Sure" she agreed._

_Yamamoto and Gokudera were behind Tsuna, Ryohei was standing behind Kyoko, on Tsuna's right and left were Haru and Kyoko, and Chrome was standing near Haru._

_All of them had their smiles curved in their faces, including Haru. The first picture that was taken was the perfect resemblance of the peaceful days. At that picture, Haru's smile was the brightest, even brighter than the sun._

…

Brown eyes were slowly opened. With faint eyes as he raised his head, he just realized that he had been sleeping on his office desk.

_A dream, huh_

As he took a glance to a framed picture on his desk, he picked it up and gazed upon it musingly. That time, the warmth of friendship circled around him. He remembered it like it was just happened. It was the irreplaceable joyous and peaceful moment they shared with each other, the unshakable friendship. Then his stare diverted to Haru in that picture. And at that picture, she was smiling. Seeing her smile made him smile too.

But his smile grew weary and slowly faded away as a thought came to him. Now that he thought about it, that was the last day Haru smiled, the last day when she was truly happy with her friends. To think that the next day her smile was forever gone, he wished that if only he realized his true feelings sooner.

Even though he claimed that he began to love her in his first year, he never realized what painful days she had been through and never knew about her effort and her suffering one bit.

_If only I realized it a year sooner, this would never happen._

_Her suffering, her unspeakable pain…_

_It's my entire fault._

Hand reached inside his pocket and let out a red hair clip. "How am I supposed to ask for forgiveness… when she doesn't even remember me?"

"Ask who?" a familiar voice and figure stood in front of his desk, surprising Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun? Since when you're standing here?"

"Just now. I knocked the door, but you didn't seem to hear me. I—"

"Excuse me" Neve came in and interrupted Gokudera. "Here's the _full_ report for yesterday, as I recall Xanxus burnt the report" she handed over pieces of written paper.

"Thanks. Ah, what were you going to say, Gokudera-kun?"

"You know what date is today, right? Juudaime, you're the boss here and your mom said Chrome wants you in her birthday party. The meeting can be done at another day, so…"

"I'm the one who pointed out the date of the appointment, Gokudera-kun. It's an important meeting too. Even if I can send someone on my behalf, it can't be just anyone"

"I'll do it" Neve's voice startled them.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"It's your guardian's birthday and just because you're the boss, doesn't mean you have to overheat your head. Just give me the place and time; also I might need a letter from you as your proxy, just in case"

With that set, Tsuna made the letter and told her the place and time. After all of that, she walked towards the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsuna's questioned halted her. Then, she turned around a little. "Because I want to" she simply said so and left the office.

"By the way, what does the report says?" Gokudera asked.

"Hmm… it says here that the Mafioso have been defeated and warned. However, the boss is missing. It also says here that there's another group of family that after the Vongola gear, although it's just an assumption"

"Should we be in high alert, then?"

"It's Chrome's birthday today, so let's just take it easy and don't tell this to anyone yet"

"Then, I'll have your subordinates to guard every perimeter of this mansion. And it's best to warn Neve as well"

"Gokudera-kun"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind not to call her 'Neve', but 'Haru' instead? I mean, just when she's not around. Please give that message to everyone so they would do the same"

"But why? Even though she's Haru, she behaves not like the Haru we know"

"It's true that she's not like our Haru, but… even though she changed her name, she's still Haru. I know deep down, she's the Haru we know"

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise, also seeing Tsuna's absolute eyes and there was a moment of silence. "Well, now that Sasagawa is out of the picture, you're the only one who knows her better. Okay, I'll do it and tell everyone, for you" he said and whirled around walking to the door.

Then, he continued to stare at the picture. When he remembered the aftermath of the picture, when Haru immediately clinging to his arm and Gokudera disputed over that, he was smiling of remembering that day. But then, the smile on his face slowly drifted away from his face as it was replaced by grievous.

"Tsu-kun?"

Hearing the soft motherly voice, he flinched and looked up. "M-Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I was just helping with Chrome-chan's birthday party. What's wrong?" she sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You look very sad, Tsu-kun. What's bothering you? You can tell me anything"

"Thanks mom, but I'm okay" he gave a comfort smile.

She knew her son was lying. Even if it was just a glance, she was certain that she saw his mirthless face for a moment. "Okay, I trust you. But I'm curious about something"

"Eh? A-About what?"

"Who's this 'Neve'? I heard about that name, but I haven't seen her yet. Can you introduce me to her?"

_Uh-oh_

Tsuna had forgotten. He had made himself and his friends to keep quiet about Haru from his mother. He didn't want her to be burdened about it, but he also didn't want to lie to her like he did before, lies after lies he told his mother.

Nevertheless, Tsuna wasn't a kid anymore who only thought about protecting everyone regardless of what they thought about. He had to trust his mother and he knew he could build that trust. So, with his mind had set, he told everything about Haru to her and she listened to every detail intently.

"Okay, I understand. But Tsu-kun, are you sure she killed Kyoko-chan? Haru-chan isn't the girl who could do that"

"We all think the same, but she changed"

"Tsu-kun! That doesn't mean she's capable of killing!"

"C-Calm down, mom. We're trying to believe that. We're investigating her at the moment, so we can't jump to conclusion yet"

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I lost my control" she said apologetically and he sighed in relief of being able to calm her. "Thank you for telling me" she said with a smile and then stood up. "Where are you going?" Tsuna asked. "You still have paperwork to sign and I still have to help preparing for the party"

"I'll help"

"No, no. You've helped me enough. You gave me trust and choose not to lie to me. That's why, work quickly so that you can go to the party, okay?" she beamed and he smiled back and nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>The pile of paperwork felt like a never-ending piece of paper and he was really tired of it. He was stressed out and in jeopardy of needing refreshment. If he could, he would tear those stressful papers in the name of releasing stress and pleasure. Knowing he shouldn't, he sighed deeply and stood up from his chair, heading towards the kitchen to drink tea.<p>

"Sorry to intrude" he took a peek inside.

"What are you doing here, Decimo? It's rare for you to come here" a butler asked.

"I just want to make myself a tea"

"Oh, then why didn't you call for me?" he let out a cup and then a pot of tea. But, Tsuna intruded his action. "I can do it myself"

"It's okay, they'll understand. Your future is yours to decide, not them" Tsuna diverted his eyes to 2 maids who were comforting their fellow maid.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked the butler.

"She's having issue with her parents. She just knows that they're always fighting at each other about her future without her notice and that's saddened her"

As the tea poured down into the cup, Tsuna blankly stared at the pouring tea musingly, remembering of someone with the same problem as her.

…

_The dawn after the ceremony_

_Tsuna was walking alone with eyes on the road. Then, he spotted a familiar red hair clip on the ground and picked it up. Knowing it was Haru's, he took it back to her. But when he rang the doorbell, there was no answer._

"_What is it, young man?" two old housewives approached him. "I want to get this back to Haru. Is she at home?"_

"_She should be. Her parents were the ones who have left. The door shouldn't be locked, so you can get inside"_

"_Eh? You mean they did it again?" the other housewife asked. "I heard it earlier. Poor Haru-chan. don't they get tired of fighting every day? They're really a horrible parents" the housewives walked away as they chat, leaving Tsuna in confused state._

_When he reached the door knob, it wasn't locked, just the old lady said. He went to the living room and knocked her room, but it was a dead silence. When he went to the dining room, he spotted her was sitting while looking at the window. He didn't know what went wrong, because all he could see was her back._

"_Haru, are you alright?"_

_Hearing that voice, she flinched. "Tsu-Tsuna-san? What are you doing here?" her voice was rather quivery and she didn't look back. "You dropped your hair clip, but what's wrong? Your voice is…"_

"_Haru's fine, don't worry" she said while rubbing her eyes. "I've heard it from your neighbor. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, so tell me. Do your parents fight every day?"_

_Hearing his words, she flinched but stayed in silence. But then, she turned around 90 degrees and stared at him with teary eyes. There was faint bloodshot color under her eyes, indicating that she was just crying._

"_S-Sorry, I shouldn't dip myself into your family business. You don't have to say it if you can't"_

_She shook her head and said "It's not that. It's just… you're very nice, Tsuna-san"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Haru can tell through your reflection on the window, that you're really concerned about Haru. Thank you for that. It makes Haru feel better" the way she spoke, the way tear stuck on her eyes, it was very subtle for a cheerful girl like Haru. He had once seen her tears, but it wasn't like this. It wasn't as painful as this. Her eyes, her tears showed more of her sadness that he believed she never spoke to anyone. Something wasn't right for sure, he thought._

"_Haru's parents are very strict about Haru's future. While Haru's father wants Haru to be like him, mother wants Haru to be a writer like her. Because of Haru, they fight every day, throw things, and yell at each other"_

"_What… since when…" Tsuna was at loss of words hearing it._

"_It starts before Haru met you. Of course, Haru doesn't mind it. Haru's used to it. They still love me and very close to me. There are many happy moments with them, too"_

_The word "used to it" just made him felt worse. She might have said she was happy enough, she could use her usual mask to hide her true face, but her tears spoke the truth, that she wasn't all that happy._

"_What about your friends in Midori middle school? Did they know about this?" he asked. She twitched over that question and reverted to her previous sitting position, facing the window again. "They all hate Haru, every one of them… so much that Haru almost planned to kill herself. There's no change in high school. Everything stays the same"_

_Tsuna's face expressed a heavy shock and he was more worried about her. Being with shattering family, school that hates her, friends that never existed, why wouldn't she think about suicide?_

"_But…" her voice snapped him out of his thought. "Haru was afraid of dying, so Haru decided one day to decide whether to live or die. That one day…" she started shaking and made him even more worried and discomposure. "Y-You don't have to say it! That one day must've been really bad…"_

_She was surprised hearing that and looked at him again while shook her head. "On the contrary, Haru felt relieved. That one day was the day when Haru met Reborn-chan and you. It was like a miracle, a hope to live, and because of you, Haru made new friends, Gokudera-san, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan. For the first time, Haru feels alive. You changed everything, Tsuna-san" she said with a smile._

"_I… did?" he said with a blush._

_Then, she stood up and handed over the picture from the ceremony. "Keep it"_

"_But this is yours"_

"_You're the one who brought everyone to Haru's life. You deserve it. And take that hair clip too. That hair clip is a part of Haru's past before our meeting. Haru wants to throw it away, but you can keep it if you want" she balled his hand that contained the hair clip._

_He nodded and said "I'll take care of it"_

"_Thank you for everything" she smiled sweetly, which made him blush._

…

"Decimo! The cup!"

"Eh, what?" Tsuna immediately snapped and just realized that the cup was already full. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" he hastily lifted the pot and be given a rag. Then, the butler took over.

After apologizing to the butler, he went back to his office with the tea, meeting his worst enemy, the paperwork. But knowing that he should finish it quickly, he put his stress aside.

It took him one hour to finish the rest and when he did, he put his head on the desk while looking at the picture. In that picture, he knew that she was smiling sincerely. "Come to think of it, we're the first friends she ever made"

As he visualized her smile as her hands touched his and giving her gratitude, suddenly, he snapped. He just noticed that her smile that time wasn't a sincere smile. It was a mere mask to hide her tears. The smile on that photo was really the last sincere smile, he thought.

"Haru…"

He lifted his head and stared at the picture grievously. Her name was supposed to bring about warmth and tranquility, like the spring itself. Instead, what inside her heart was contrast to those. And the current Haru was like the winter.

All of the sudden, Tsuna felt a sudden pain from his old scar and abruptly stood up. With heavy breath as he clutched his chest, he resisted to the agonizing pain. His body dropped of unable to stand and eventually, everything went black and he swooned.

…

_Flash of snow appeared as the raining snow covered the soil. One woman was standing rather in far distance. In moving and zooming motion, as it became closer to her, the woman turned around and before her face was seen, Tsuna was like experiencing a battle on his own body._

_As his vision was blurring while fighting with the woman, he thought that he saw that black-haired woman smiling rather eerie, like she craved for his life, rapidly thrust her blade towards him and then whispered something unusual in his ear._

_The second her blade was aiming for him for a deadly attack, he could feel his hand just stabbed her like it was real, that it pierced her straight through. The blood from her stomach that painted his bare hand felt warm and so real._

_Her scent, mingled with the snow that was tainted with her blood, choking his breath. With that, she smiled and whispered one simple sentence which stuck inside his mind._

_Then, her profile, the visual of the bloody Christmas began to darken away, but a second before it went to a complete dark, he finally saw the woman's face, along with her mysterious smile that expressed unnatural relief._

...

He woke up on a sofa, opening his eyes in abrupt manner and immediately rose up with face that described unspeakable shock and terrified, grasping his forehead. _That woman…_

"What's with the long face, Tsuna?" he startled as he heard his father's voice and when he looked across the sofa he was on, Reborn and Iemitsu were there.

"Dad, Reborn… what are you doing here? I though you guys are busy with work"

"We're here for Chrome's birthday and to report you before that, but when we found you…"

"I get it, dad. Thanks. Anyway, what time is it?"

"4:30 pm. You still have time to prepare yourself" Reborn answered.

"Mm, I know. But there's nothing wrong with getting prepared early" he stood up, but his father stood in his way, putting solemn face. "What did you dream about?" his questioned twitched Tsuna. The way he spoke and his voice were seemingly very serious.

"It's just a dream" he walked around him and headed for the door. "Who did you see?" Reborn's question halted him. But he remained silent as he faced the door. "There's no point for you to hide it, Tsuna. Hibari has taken his first move ever since he saw Haru. It's only a matter of time until we get the details from him" he added, but Tsuna still wouldn't answer.

"Kusakabe is endangering his life for this information. No one should've taken this duty, it's too risky and you know the danger of investigating her from nearsighted"

"Judging from this topic, you already know, so why are you asking me?" Tsuna turned around a bit.

"Is it hurt to answer?" as Reborn said that, he fell in silence with face that covered with shadow.

"Sorry, Reborn. This is something only I should know" he stated his point and walked away from them. Seeing him behaving that way, Reborn looked at Iemitsu and he shook his head to Reborn. "I think he won't stop acting strange as long as this matter is still on his mind. What should we do next, Reborn?"

"If he wants to deal with it himself, then maybe it's best to keep it that way. This is his problem between him and Haru. We have no rights to interfere. Though maybe we can help him from the shadow, if necessary"

"Yeah, I like the idea. But somehow, my instinct tells me we can't do anything about it"

* * *

><p><span>At the party hall<span>

"Happy birthday, Chrome!"

Confetti were spread all of over the air at the birthday girl. All guardians (except for Hibari, that is) gathered in this particular special day for this shy girl. "Thank you, everyone" she said with a happy blush.

"I thought Mukuro will be here. Where's he?" Yamamoto questioned. "M-Mukuro-sama said he has something special in mind after this party" she answered sheepishly, but the boys altogether gave question mark.

While all chattering nullified the silence in the hall, only one spot remained in silence and that was Tsuna. He couldn't stop thinking about the dreadful dream. The realness was the one that disturbed him and distraught him. But it wasn't as disturbing as her smile, her words. He lamented about her smile and words as he stared at the crown that circled around Chrome.

"Decimo" one of his subordinates snapped him out of his thought. "What?"

"You have a letter" he handed over a piece of written paper and then walked away.

_Meet me at the forest outside the mansion. I have something important to tell you. Don't take anyone with you._

_Neve._

The content of the letter held his breath in surprise. It couldn't be possible for Haru to send it. She was at London.

"Wait" Tsuna called and the man stopped. "When did you get this?"

"Just now"

"Just… okay, thanks" the man nodded and left. "What's wrong, juudaime?" Gokudera approached him. "I just need a fresh air. I'll be back" he said and then left the hall.

Like the content had said, he walked outside to the forest without anyone's notice. But he didn't know for sure at exactly where he supposed to meet her. As he was looking around searching, he heard a rustle from a bush and headed straight there.

"Neve! Where are you?" he voiced, but there was no answer. Suddenly as he was turning his head around, he spotted a figure walked by towards the tree and ran to it. A bad feeling just struck him as he was running towards the footstep, but he couldn't turn back. He needed to know.

He ran until he couldn't hear another step. He was sure he just heard the footstep stopped here. That bewildered him. To his surprise, he heard a footstep from behind and slowly turned around. But before he could do a thing to protect himself, a vicious attack had occurred.

Elsewhere at London, a mansion of Dati Family had been sprayed and tainted with blood. Corpses were scattered all over the floor and the place was dark. Then, a silhouette of light breached in from the open door along with pair of foot walked inside but then stopped before stepping onto a corpse.

She stared at those poor soulless bodies indifferently with void and narrow eyes, like she didn't care about them at all. With coolly attitude, she whirled around to the door and left them in untouched condition. Then, she dialed Vel's number.

"Vel, I've checked their work. They did it, all were killed. Have they contacted you?"

"No. This is why I don't like the Sicario Family. What if they did something else behind our back?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, I'll contact you again later" she hung up the phone.

~#~#~#~

A dark brown eye widened in unspeakable way as she saw Tsuna on his bed in unconscious state with bandages all over his body.

"What happened to him?" with shadow hid partial of her face, she asked Reborn who was sitting next to his bed. "He was attacked during Chrome's birthday at the forest"

"…Why would he go outside during the party?"

"This is why" he handed over a letter and she was surprised when she saw her name was written. "He didn't bring his gloves. The enemy must've known that. And they left their family mark on his body" he continued.

"Who did this? Who sent this letter?" there was a demand tone coming out from her mouth.

"Sicario Family"

Right after she heard that name, she snapped. There was a myriad of uncontrolled rage flowing through her blood vessel as her clenched hands were trembling. And with shadow casted over her face, she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


	15. The reason behind her resolve

**Is there something you want me to make clear in this story? If yes, just review and I could tell you on the next chapter. But of course, I can't answer all. It would be a spoiler, wouldn't it? Just ask me what's not clear to you and I'll get it straight.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna-san…<em>

_You always forced me to be happy, when I don't want to be happy_

_You always forced me to smile…_

_When it's hurt for me to smile_

_But…_

_Is it still okay for me to love you?_

_After all of the horrible things I've done to you,_

_I…_

_~#~#~#~_

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. Languidly he turned a bit, only to see that Yuni was sitting as she looked at him.

"I know it may sound a bit weird, but good night, Sawada-san" she said softly with a smile.

But Tsuna just blankly stared at her silently in deep thought and that somewhat confused her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked, but he just shook his head.

"Is it night already? Why are you here, Yuni?" he spoke with weary and low voice.

"I called her here" a familiar voice made Tsuna looked down and turned out that Reborn was sitting on Yuni's lap all along. "What do you mean?" Tsuna asked. "Kusakabe postponed his investigation"

"Why?"

"We don't know. He won't say why. Most likely, he's been found out and told not to follow her again" Reborn explained.

"But we have heard about the information" Yuni added. "It's a disappointment, though" Reborn stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"From what we were told, Haru-san has been acting rather odd lately. We assume that she has another intention of making an alliance with the Vongola"

"You assume? Then, it's just an assumption. And then, what?"

"Nothing. I told you it's a disappointment, didn't I? Kusakabe won't give us more details and we don't know why" Reborn said as he crossed his arms.

"He won't tell us, huh" Tsuna mumbled as he turned around to stare at the ceiling deeply.

"What? Do you have any idea why?"

"Mm, probably"

The three of them stayed quiet after he said that. Whether it was because having nothing else to say or they were all in deep thought. A knock on the door awoke them from their thought and a purple-haired woman went inside, making Tsuna lifted his body up to sitting position.

"Boss, how are you doing?" she asked. He nodded slightly and said "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Sorry that this had to happen in your birthday, Chrome"

Chrome shook her head and said "It's okay. I would do the same in your birthday if the letter said Mukuro-sama's name"

"By the way, where's everyone?" Tsuna asked. "They're at the meeting room" Chrome answered.

"They're discussing on what are they going to do with Sicario Family. You know how dangerous they can be, moreover they're often to be brutal at times. Sicario Family never affiliates themselves with anyone. They're an aloof Mafioso that kills, they're assassins. They're not like Scarso Family who bluntly seeks for the Vongola gear. They want you to suffer before they kill you" Reborn stated.

"No, I don't think that's it" Tsuna voiced. "If they want me to suffer, they won't do this. From what I see in my wounds, they want someone to suffer by seeing me in this state. It's not just about the wounds. I have the strong feeling they're targeting someone else"

"Then, their target must be someone that care for you, close to you. But, who?" with his fedora hat that shadowed his face, Reborn spoke his remark.

While everyone lowered their head in thought, Chrome had her eye on Tsuna. Not long after that, Tsuna sensed he was being watched and raised his head as he looked at Chrome. "What's wrong, Chrome?" he asked. "Boss…"

"Hm?"

"Is there something you're keeping from us?"

"Eh? Why you ask?"

"Because… your face…"

"Vongola!" suddenly, the door was kicked harshly, startling them. "Vel? Why are you—"

"Don't play dumb! I'm here for Neve!" he shouted. "V-Vel-san, calm down" Chrome stood in his way, trying to calm him. "Get out of the way! She has been acting strange ever since she met you!"

"Wouldn't it be wise for you to tell us what happened instead of accusing someone?" Reborn voiced, making Vel shut his mouth. He might calm down, but his trembling clenched hands spoke otherwise. "Neve, she… she's supposed to contact me, but…"

"She's… disappeared"

Those brown eyes of his widened in shock and quivered of having heard the last sentence, choking him and giving pain to his heart. As if when the word "disappeared" had been heard, time around him froze and making his hurting heart even more scarred.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sicario manor<strong>

Several gunshots filled the whole mansion. All with weapon on their hands, regardless they were fighting one person only, not to mention a young woman. Neve swung her sword to the Mafioso as she ran to the veranda. Her brown eye wasn't the usual cold eye anymore. It was narrowed, sharp, and resentful with much profound anger, but her way of showing it was so calm that the extent of it was so unnerving.

At the moment she got there, she tossed her chain to a tall tree nearby and tied it onto the branch. With the enemy got there, she managed to escape by jumping while holding onto the chain as she swung towards the ground and when she was close to the ground, she let go and continued running.

It wasn't merely for escape; she knew the enemies would come from there. Despite there were injuries, it wasn't enough to stop her. Even when she was kicked to the wall brutally, she didn't show any pain in her face.

"There she is!" five Mafioso ran towards her from the front, but with a simple swing, she incapacitated them all and what made her so dangerous to them was that she never stopped running and slashing.

As she was running, her sense felt something behind her and she immediately swung her sword to her back, but what she slashed into two was surprisingly a bazooka rocket and it exploded very close to her distance.

The backyard was burnt with the blazing flame and a golden-haired young man with a bazooka on his shoulder was staring at the flame solemnly from the veranda, along with his men behind him.

However, everyone except the golden-haired boss was taken aback and eyes grew wide to the burning flame, as a figure slowly rose up and amazingly walked out of the flame calmly. Even though there were burn marks on her face and body, her eye stayed the same, as if she couldn't feel a pain and continued moving.

At the moment, everyone there thought the same thing looking at her: She was worse than a killing machine. She was a monster.

"What the… is she a zombie? And that looks… she's going to kill us next!" with one Mafioso spoke his worries, everyone began to express their uneasiness and fear. "Idiot. There's no such thing as zombie" the boss shot around her ankle, causing her to drop one leg.

But at that moment also, when her leg was shot, she completely snapped out. She regained her conscious as an emotional human. But her eye also expressed shock of what had befell on her, where she was, and what did she do.

"Hey, are you awake now?" she looked up when she heard the voice and to her surprise, it was the boss of Sicario himself.

She knew she would be screwed up, but she didn't want to hurt anyone else. She was sick of herself hurting others, even though she was chained by something that wouldn't allow her to stay still. Knowing that in mind, she walked with one leg while her left arm holding the right badly-injured arm to hide behind a wall.

The boss beckoned his subordinates to get down with the help of rope while he just simply jumped down. When his men were on battle stance as they approached her slowly, the boss said "Wait"

He walked few steps forward and said with a smirk "Ne, for how long are you going to hide?"

She didn't respond, just leaning her back against the wall with sitting position. Currently, she suffered a major blood loss; her breathe was seemingly heavy and blood continuously flowing from her head down to her face.

"_**What are you doing, Haru? Are you trying to do something behind my back?"**_

"Shut up. I don't have time for you"

"_**Wow, you've gotten rebel. I must punish you"**_

Suddenly, she felt a thump on her whole body. Her entire body felt hot and there was a particular painful pain on her heart as she gripped it. Cold sweat started to produce and it was more agonizing as it became one with her wounds, as if her body hated her so much that it simultaneously torturing her.

"What would it be like if I hurt Vongola Decimo again?" hearing that, she snapped. "What kind of face would you put? I'm dying to know, Neve" the boss was grinning.

After he said that, she showed herself leisurely with head stayed low. Then slowly, when she raised her head up, there was practically no emotion on her eye, empty and dead; similar to her previous state, but much more threatening and so far from being human. As the Mafioso ran towards her, one by one was slaughtered with one swing.

Frankly, with one Mafioso got slaughtered to the next, as she was surrounded by pile of corpses, she was standing rather like a cold-blooded being. Chills invaded the boss as he looked into her eye and all of his men were on the ground. It was just the two of them now.

"I get it. When something pisses you off, you'll become a cold-blooded killer. This should be fun" he let out two blades as he dashed towards her.

Without much effort, before he could swing his weapon, he was stopped by a sword that pierced through his kidney. His face turned pallor and then Neve abruptly pulled out her sword. The Sicario boss dropped down while holding the stab wound helplessly. Then, a gun was pointed to his head.

"Why don't you beg for your life?" she asked in curiosity.

"Are you… joking? I wouldn't… beg for my life… to a… monster like you"

"I see. Then, get ready to meet your maker"

* * *

><p>Under the dark sky of the night and cold air, in the dark and narrow street, Neve walked while dragging her wounded leg. Her blood that dripped down made a track to the whole street. Her body was so hard to move that she had to walk while leaning against the walls, so that she could walk on one foot without falling. Thankfully, no one was there.<p>

But she had been walking for a long distance with that body. Her body immediately stopped and she dropped herself. She couldn't stand anymore, so she leaned back and rested her back against the wall.

She was thinking: if she could die here, there would be peace in her friends' life. It might not be a peaceful death, but all she thought about was her friends and Tsuna. Everyone would be free from this world's hell if she died, that was what she thought.

"_Are you… joking? I wouldn't… beg for my life… to a… monster like you"_

She never encountered someone who could say that to her. It was really surprising, yet expected. With mirthless and grievous eye, she looked down to her hands.

_A monster, huh_

_I know it…_

_I've always known it, but…_

Tears started flowing down through her cheek unwillingly, washing away some of the blood on her painful face. There was no motion on her face nor did she look like crying; it was just simple falling tears with only mirthless expression, because those tears were her burden that she had been carrying; what she was forced to.

With one quiet-healthy left arm, she wiped the tears. After she wiped her tears, her vision began to darken and blur. It was hard to maintain her to awake.

All of the sudden, a familiar chirp was heard and a yellow canary bird was at her sight. She turned around languidly and despite her vision blurred, she faintly saw a silhouette of a person walked approaching her.

"Who's… there?" she said heavily. But the man didn't answer, and her consciousness started fading out until she completely shut her eyes and passed out.

…

_It was a rainy day as clouds filled the vast sky. Haru was walking towards Tsuna's house with a dark blue umbrella. She wanted to apologize about yesterday, that he had to see that side of her and made him hear her problem. She was walking while humming and smiling; she was going to ask him to capture the scenery of Namimori with her if the weather became sunny and she brought the camera._

_She arrived at his house, but noticed the front door was opened. Having an uneasy feeling, she walked inside._

"_It wasn't you fault, mama" she heard Bianchi's voice from the kitchen and she also heard like a cry._

"_It should've been me who's at the hospital. Tsu-kun… he recklessly pushed me" Haru's eyes were showing the shock that struck her._

"_It's that driver's fault, he's speeding"_

"_But as a mother, I should've protected him. Because of my weakness, Tsu-kun's condition has turned worse…"_

_As she heard the last sentence, she was in so much shock that she ran towards the hospital without picking up her umbrella. With anxiety and worries written all over her face, she kept running regardless of the rain that soaked her._

_When she arrived, she immediately asked for his room from the reception. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, let's see… he's in room 407"_

_She instantly ran again towards his room and along the way, Dino and Reborn spotted her._

"_Ah, Haru, what are you—" but she just ran passing him without stopping, which kind of confused him._

_Then, he finally arrived at the room as she looked at the name. She was going to open the door and even already prepared her smile, but suddenly, she heard Kyoko's voice from inside._

_She didn't know why her chest felt like burning painfully at the time she realized Kyoko was inside. Not sure why, she was afraid of something that might happen, but she mustered up to take a peek inside._

_And yes, she was right to be afraid._

_There were just her best friend and her first love in that room, but aside that, the way he looked at Kyoko, the way he smiled at her, her chest as if got pierced by an arrow of despair._

_She immediately realized; Tsuna liked Kyoko. _

_Knowing that, she didn't bother to enter his room. Instead, she left them alone while she was showered with the gloomy rain as she walked home. She walked with shadow covered partial of her face as she lowered her head. She stopped before she stepped into a zebra cross because the traffic light for pedestrians was red. _

_While waiting, she kept staring at the puddle at the front, staring at her own reflection and saw how pathetic she was. She really didn't have a chance against her angelic best friend, she thought._

"_**Then, why don't you annihilate her?"**_

_She snapped as she heard the voice from her reflection and the reflection was smiling fiendishly._

"_**A pure and protected angel, is none other than a demon in disguise"**_

_Her eyes were quivering in so much shock; it was like Haru herself who spouted that insult about her own best friend_.

_She gripped her head stressfully and with shaken voice, she spoke "No…"_

"_Haru will never hurt Kyoko-chan and say bad things about her!" she immediately ran forward, much to everyone's surprise._

"_Hey, watch out!"_

_Haru snapped as she heard a scream. Her eyes bulged as she saw everyone's panic face. When she looked to her left, a big truck was at few meters away from her. And the scream increased when they saw that Haru didn't make a move, simply stood as if waiting for the vehicle to hit her._

_It was written on her face, just how sick she was about herself. At that time, she really wanted to end her life without saying goodbye to Tsuna. But again, her attempt to die was stopped, and this time, she was saved by Dino who cradled her and jumped to the other side in the nick of time._

"_Oi, are you alright?" Dino asked in worry._

_She was too struck by his sudden action that she was just staring at him with wide eyes. Then, she diverted her stare forward to the puddle and thought that perhaps she was just imagining things._

_Seeing she wasn't at the condition to talk, Reborn and Dino took her to her house. For Haru herself, she left lucky that her parents weren't at home, but she was still at uncertain condition. Reborn could see the sorrow within her eyes. While she changed her clothes, they waited at the living room._

_She was asked with questions from Dino, but she remained silent and he didn't know what to do if she kept doing that. It was like a waste of effort and he sighed deeply._

"_I'll get you warm milk" he headed to the kitchen._

_Reborn looked at the girl who was folding her legs as she hugged them. "Are you giving up on him?" his questioned made her flinch. "Haru… I know Tsuna-san likes Kyoko-chan. I know that how many times I tried; I can't make him look at me. I'm so stupid to see that… he never once looked at me. It hurts… so much"_

_Her face at that moment wasn't easy to describe, but it expressed so much sadness and desperation that shouldn't happen to anyone, even to a girl like Haru. Reborn saw through that fact. Just a glimpse on her grievous face, he knew what inside her heart._

"_Haru, what do you want most in your life?"_

"…_eh?"_

"_Back then, you were trying to end your life, but there's something that you want to do in your life, isn't it? Even though you see your own life as a burden and misfortune"_

_Having heard his statement, her teary brown eyes grew wide in surprise. As he was waiting for her answer, suddenly they heard a sound of broken utensil from the kitchen. Hearing that, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. But then after few steps before leaving the living room, she stopped._

"…_I want to become someone that can protect him. I want to stay by his side forever as a friend, as his protector… and as a person who loves him" she answered without looking back to Reborn._

"_If you do that, Tsuna will end up with Kyoko. Is that what you want?"_

"_If that makes him happy… just the sight of his smile is enough to make me happy"_

"_He's the first person who made me realized, that I'm not so worthless to live. He doesn't know this, but gave me the chance to feel 'love'. My parents may give me life, but he gives me everything I need to live. He gives me happiness, he gives me smile" her voice wasn't just sorrow; it was so heart-rending and Reborn could feel the sincerity from those words. Those sad words weren't just beautiful; it was very pure from her heart._

"_Would you throw away your feelings for the sake of protecting him? Are you willing to undergo a harsh training? Do you have the heart and willingness to sacrifice your relationships to be strong?" he questioned with solemn looks. "Once you say yes, you won't be able to go back to your previous life. You'll become a different Miura Haru"_

_She nodded and said "I don't mind if I have to be alone. I'll purge my own soul if I have to"_

"_I see"_

_Truthfully, Reborn knew she would accept his offer, but he never thought that she would say she was willing to purge her own soul. In a way, she had a potential to become a part of Vongola._

"_You have a resolve of a true Mafioso, Haru. Tomorrow, meet me at the park. I would like to introduce you to a tutor that fits you well"_

…

In a particular room with moonlight breached through the curtains, Neve opened her eyes as her other eye never let go from her eyepatch. The Vongola boss himself was the first person she saw as he was sitting next to the bed.

"Vongola… you're okay? But your wounds…" she asked in low voice. "I'm okay, it's just bandages" he replied with a smile.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked. "It's not too long, if that's what you're concern about. You look like you're having a good rest, though. I'm really thankful to Hibari-san"

"Why?"

"He brought you here. He said you were attacked by Sicario Family"

"Is that so?"

"But that's not it, isn't it?" as she heard that, she twitched. His face looked very serious and she wouldn't lie, too, knowing he had hyper intuition. She just remained silent as she looked to the window, averting her eyes away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone—oh, and Vel was here. He just visited you and left for handling your work, though before that, he…"

"He what?" she turned her stare to him.

"…Nothing" he diverted his eyes from her. Truthfully, he was bothered when Vel kissed her forehead. He was jealous, for sure. He didn't want to say that part to her.

"O-Oi! Don't come in altogether! She might be sleeping" suddenly, they heard Gokudera's voice along with other footsteps. "It's fine, Gokudera. We'll stay quiet" the door was opened by Yamamoto. Beside them, Lambo, Chrome, and Ryohei were also there.

"How are you, Neve-san?" Lambo asked shyly. "Don't be shy, Lambo. She won't bite" Ryohei swatted his back. "Why are you guys here?" she questioned. "What do you mean? All of us were worried, of course" Gokudera said in somewhat pissed tone.

"Ma, ma. You're the one who invited us here, anyways" Yamamoto said.

"I-Idiot! I'm not!"

While Yamamoto and Gokudera were on their own usual habits, she was taken aback by it. It was like 10 years ago all over; they didn't change, she thought. She was surrounded by the warmth of their kindness, she was stunned, yet she was sad at the same time. She missed being in the circle of friendship, she wanted to smile with them.

But, she realized she couldn't. She already separated herself with them. Moreover, she lied about losing memories. As she was ruminating about it, Chrome approached her with risotto.

"Neve-san. I made this myself. Get better soon, okay?" she said with a shy smile.

"Well, see you later, Tsuna. We still have mission to do" Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the others left the two alone again.

"You can touch your food now" Tsuna voiced.

"I… can't"

"What do you—oh, I forgot" he retracted what was he about to say as he noticed her condition. Then, he grabbed the plate of risotto and scooped it with spoon. "Open your mouth"

"Wh-What are you doing? Besides, I can't eat in this position" she sheepishly denied. After he said that, he put down the dish on side table near the bed. Then, he sat on the bed facing her and gently pushed her to him with left arm while his other arm was adjusting the pillows to be placed against the headboard, so that she could lean over in sitting position.

She was undeniably blushing as his scent got to her nose. It was like being hugged and she couldn't push him because of her body. His body felt really warm, broad, yearning, and calmed her. She really missed those feelings, when she felt she was safe. Because of that feeling, her right hand moved tremblingly. Despite the injuries, it kept moving with struggle until she finally gripped his shirt.

"Tsuna…-san"

"Eh?" Tsuna flinched over that call. He was surprised when he heard that from her, but it was so low that it was almost unheard. "I'm happy… to be someone that can protect you"

"Neve…?" Tsuna was thinking; did she just call him that? Did she regain a part of her memory? He wanted to know. To do that, he had to let her go and see her face, but as he realized her hand was clinging to his shirt, he changed his mind.

Instead of letting her go, his other arm took part in embracing too with his eyes shut. Nothing could bother them as he embraced her peacefully. Even if anything could bother, despite the sense of jealousy, Vel only leaned against the wall outside while peeking from the slightly opened door. Downcast marked his face, but it was an expression that meant for Neve as he looked at them.

And then, from his view and what he heard, Neve requested to be let go and Tsuna certainly did that as he made her lean to the pillow.

"Sorry, Vongola. I fell asleep in your arms" with downcast face, she spoke—or to be precise, she lied. Tsuna shook his head slightly and with the same face as her, he said "It's fine"

While they were experiencing their own moment, deep within her heart and soul and in the midst of black and white flower field, 'Haru' watched the entire scene. While watching it, she looked very irritated and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'll definitely kill you by my own hands"

* * *

><p><strong>It's never too late<strong> **to review.**


	16. A boss's responsibility

**Thank for making me the happiest person through your reviews! Thank you for those who add this story to story alert and favorite!**

**Now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>One night had it been since Tsuna fed her and then she fell asleep afterwards. He could never forget the cute face she put as he fed her, the blush on her cheeks; it was like he really saw her being Haru back then. The doctors were on standby in the mansion, in case if anything happened to her. Medical equipment fell in line on both side of the bed.<p>

It was a cold December, even when it was daily bright outside, as if the sun opened itself to earth, but as dusk would reach the time soon, no matter how hard the sun tried to melt the cold, it was still getting colder.

He was always there by her side, even though she fell in slumber and didn't awake her consciousness yet. Seeing her peaceful face as she slept, it calmed his mind, it soothed his heart. He might say to himself about it rather overly described, but he wouldn't lie about what he felt.

With her breathing smoothly with the help oxygen mask, relaxation came upon his uneasy heart.

…

_Inside the very soul and heart of the unconscious woman, there was a field of black and white flowers. The sky was piercing black, and the only thing that could be seen was the flower petals that danced flowingly through the air as one black-haired girl settled on the field._

"_Anna-san" the eyepatch woman approached the girl. Anna turned around to her in slow motion. "Neve?"_

"_Just you, please call me Haru. 'Neve' is only meant for anyone outside this place" she said with a slight smile. "Are you still crying?" her question flinched Anna and she shook her head. "I'm alright"_

"_You know what seems funny, but logical, Anna-san?" she voiced._

"_What?"_

"_You're my ancestor and we're alike. You can't hide your tears from me"_

_Having heard that, Anna wiped the rest of the tears that stuck in her eyes and said "Yes, we both have tendency of hiding our sorrow and tears, don't we?"_

_Haru nodded with no trace of smile, but rather in serious face. "Where is 'she'?"_

"'_She'? You mean…"_

"_I know you're there. You have no rights to invade Anna-san's heart. You've already made her life on earth miserable, so don't make it worst for her. Show yourself or I'll force you to get out" she said with menacing tone and eye that glared at the confused-looking girl._

_But afterwards, Anna's lost eyes suddenly sharpened with glare and her confused face reversed totally. "What do you want? If you're here to say sorry, think twice before you recklessly infiltrated bunch of high-skilled assassins" 'Haru' in Anna's body said as she rose up._

"_Get out of her body" Haru glared. "Leave her and come into me. She's done with her suffering"_

"_Everything will be messed up if I do that. If you want me so much, wait. You'll have your turn later. Besides…" suddenly, vines came up from the ground and strangled Haru, caught her off guard. "I won't let myself be killed because of your sacrifice for that guy"_

_Haru kept struggling to get out, but the vines just got tighter every time she struggled. She winced as the vines almost crushed her body, although it was a mere dream or something below her conscious._

"_My naïve Haru. You don't get it, do you? What you're doing now is called 'resisting', and the more you resist me, the sooner you'll taint your hands with your friends' blood. You know you can't disobey me, so why?"_

"_Because… I'm a monster. And a monster won't listen to anyone but itself" 'Haru' winced as she saw her eye. It was like Tsuna's eyes; how he stared at her that night, how unwavering, persistent, and gentle. 'Haru' didn't like that stare._

"_Admit that you're a monster, but don't want to hurt your so-called friends" she paused briefly and then sent a piercing glare at her. _

"_Listen, Haru. You never had any friends, you never experienced love. The friends and love you have is nothing but a mere false emotion. You were born as a monster, you were born to kill people. Accept your fate and me! If you admit it, but you keep blabbering about saving your friends that doesn't even exist… I'll teach you the hard way"_

…

The peace broke like shattered glass. All of the sudden, the medical monitors beeped continuously as Neve blood pressure, heart, and pulse began to go unsteady and fast. She sweated, she coughed, she heavily breathed. Tsuna's peaceful heart had turned chaotic as he saw her face that seemingly in so much pain.

"Neve!" he screamed as a loud siren near the bed was ringing deafeningly. The siren and his scream mingled together in a way that told dire situation. "Neve! Stay with me! Don't die on me!" he held her hand as he continued calling her name desperately. But instead of getting better, the beeping sound on the monitors went hazardous.

"Haru!" he screamed again.

Not a moment after, group of doctors gathered inside and one of them tried to separate Tsuna away from her. "Please let us handle this, Tsunayoshi-sama!"

At that moment of hazardous situation, where life and death clashed to take away her soul and to keep it inside her body, with wide-eyed and pale-faced, he never averted his eyes away from her, until he politely got sent out of the room.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Lambo, and Ryohei scampered heading towards Tsuna, but he was frozen and immobilized, he didn't even look at them, as if he couldn't hear them due to the myriad of anxiety and worries overran his mind.

"What just happened, Ju…" Gokudera paused in surprise as he saw his frozen face. "Sawada, are you there?" when Ryohei voiced, Tsuna snapped.

"…Haru, she…" even without Tsuna to complete his sentence, just by looking at the devastation on his pale face, they were already shocked by it.

"W-Will she be okay?" Chrome asked in worries, yet Tsuna didn't answer for he was too overwhelmed.

"Since when are you going to act pitiful, Tsuna? You're still a Dame-Tsuna, after all" all of the sudden, Reborn walked his tiny feet from the direction where the guardians came from. "Leave her to the experts. Vel's here"

* * *

><p><strong>In the lounge<strong>

"Ne, Reborn-san. Why's he here?" Gokudera sent a steady glare towards Vel who seemingly calm. "I wouldn't come to your place if it wasn't for Neve and her condition" he said coldly, not fiery like usual. "If you do know, then how come you're calm and collected? I thought she's important to you" Gokudera inquired.

"Because I know something that you don't" he said irksomely, much to Gokudera's annoyance. "But how did you know about this? No one has told you yet" Lambo asked.

"As her right-hand-man and storm guardian, I know almost anything about her situation" he simply answered.

"…You're saying that your mind and hers are somehow connected?" Tsuna muttered in low and deep tone, only to grab his collar afterwards and sent a glare of rage. "Don't give me that crap! You're just her guardian, her right-hand-man. You have no place for saying such babble! Where were you when she infiltrated Sicario Family? You said your mind is connected? Don't joke with me! You could've stopped her!"

"Stop this, Tsuna. We don't need any conflict here, so does Vel" said Reborn.

"How could you make me stop... when you don't even know what I see?" Tsuna recalled every odd sight that he saw in her, when at Nami middle she looked like she was in pain, when she strangely called him like what she called him years ago, and the terror inside his dream.

"What do you know, Vongola?" Vel voiced. "You've been with her for only 3 years and in those years, what did you do? You neglected her. You made her suffer. You keep blabbering about protecting everyone, but there's one person you can't protect" he paused.

"You can't protect her. While in your middle-school years you have this puppy love for Sasagawa Kyoko, you ignored the one who cares for you bigger than anyone. You can't see the true face behind her cheerful smile. How does that make you feel now?"

"How… How did you know about that?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"I know she's Miura Haru, but she doesn't remember it"

Looking at Vel's demeanor, both Gokudera and Reborn got suspicious of his unusual calm demeanor. Although Tsuna usually could spot that oddness, his mind was overwhelmed by Neve's condition. He couldn't set his mind properly.

"Anyway, did she really get that wound from attacking Sicario Family? You didn't tell us about it, Tsuna. And you too, Hibari" Reborn said as he looked at the aloof man who few meters away from everyone and while resting his back against the wall.

"…Sorry, Reborn" Tsuna's hung his head low, wistful eyes on the carpet. "No, it's good. She's a step closer to be Haru" Reborn said.

"I know, but still…"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Tsuna, we—"

All of the sudden, they heard the same loud siren again. Tsuna stated that the siren couldn't possibly ring again unless it was operated manually or Neve's condition turned worse, but it couldn't be because of her condition because the doctors were there. His tingling intuition brought him instinctively to head straight to her room along with Reborn on his shoulder and Vel.

But what was brought to their eyes was the unwanted sight of the worst thing they feared; the bed was plain empty. The doctors were incapacitated and one of them put his hand on the red button near the bed. With Reborn jumped down, Tsuna hastily approached the one who pressed the button.

"Don't worry" Reborn's voice stopped him. "They're just unconscious"

"…Tsunayoshi…-sama…" the doctor Tsuna wanted to approach spoke in heavy voice, making them turning their heads to him. "B-Blonde… Wounds…" after he muttered the confusing words, he lost his consciousness.

Vel's eyes immediately grew wide in horror as he heard those two words. Without further ado, he rushed towards outside. Seeing that, Tsuna was going to follow him.

"Wait a moment" Reborn made him stop and turned to his direction. "Tsuna, there's something you need to know" he paused, which made Tsuna stiffen. "You don't know this, but I've asked Mukuro to search a clue about the person who saved you. And he found a quite helpful clue"

Tsuna bulged in surprise. "But this clue will lose before it reaches your grip if you choose to save Haru. So, what will it be? You don't have much time to think, Tsuna. Either her or the clue"

"Would you choose your savior whom you've been hoping to see… or Haru who once hurt you, left you, and now she's here as a different person?" Reborn added.

He was standing still at first and face on the floor as shadow covered partial of his face, but then he lifted his head with conviction and without a word to explain, he ran away from Reborn. As expected of Tsuna, Reborn thought with content smile.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran in the midst of the forest nearby, following the temperamental man in front of him. Every time he asked Vel, he was shouted to shut his mouth in harsh words. But that explained how dire the situation could be and the fact the Vel might know who took Neve.<p>

Looking through the path Vel took, Tsuna went in state of shock. He recognized the pathway. He feared the worst.

And his fear manifested into reality.

One pale-faced young woman with bandages, whose hands were tied to her back was kneeling and someone with bloody figure pointed a gun to the back of her head. But the fear that weighed heavily in his mind was the place they were at; a dead end, but with an opened metal door that was attached to the bottom of the hill.

"Neve… so you really did attack Sicario without my consent?" Vel's voice was shaky, as if he was holding something that about to burst.

"It's pointless" the man leaned downwards to her shoulder. "She can't talk for the time being"

"I don't get it" Vel said. "If she attacked Sicario, no one should be alive"

"Rivo, why are you doing this? She retracted her intention to kill you, so why…" Tsuna voiced.

"She… what?" Vel who knew Neve very well was in so much shock, hearing that she let her prey lived.

"I don't have much time to live with these wounds and I planned on using my last hours to eradicate disruption"

"What… do you mean, Rivo?"

"Can't you see her true color, Vongola? A monster like her should disappear from this world. You ma—"

"…A monster?" Tsuna cut his words. "A girl who always pray for her friends' safety… a girl who had awaken her flame for the sake of protecting others… to let the darkness to invade her life for that purpose… she's a human with a heart to me!"

Neve was stunned by his remark. That Tsuna didn't see her as a monster, it softened her pale expression. As the boss of Sicario was about to hurl insult, suddenly he fell on his knees, much to their confusion.

"Tch! Not… yet…" he looked like he was in pain like Neve. Looking at Tsuna and Vel, a smirk curved on his lips. "Well, whatever" to their surprise, he pulled Neve to stand and threw her inside the dark cave behind the metal doors, which made Tsuna and Vel rushed towards her and then untied her.

As they were too concern about Neve, they were too late to realize that the metal door was closing. Outside, Rivo pressed the switch with pale face. "Hope you'll survive, Vongola!" he shouted with smirk and then instantly collapsed. With his last grin, he shut his eyes and life.

With the door had been firmly closed, there wasn't much they could do. Vel kept trying to open the door and find a possible switch, but the switch to open the door from inside was too worn-out to be used.

"It's useless" Tsuna voiced, holding Neve in his arms. "Then, what do you suggest? We can't stay still like this" he replied as he looked at Neve. "There's an emergency exit if we follow the path, but…"

"Just… go…" Neve's soft voice said. Responding to her demand, Tsuna rose up and carried her bridal-style. "Oi, you're also injured, remember? Let me carry her" said Vel. "The Sicario Family had been my problem before we met. Therefore, I'll take the responsibility of what happened" Tsuna answered without looking back at Vel and then walked forward.

As Vel himself followed Tsuna, he kept eyeing on the brunette. Amorously hugging Neve despite she called him with his name, declaring that she wasn't a monster, it recalled him. He sensed a faint—almost unseen beautiful relationship between them, even though as of this point, they were limited as acquaintance and allies.

"Earlier, the boss of Sicario screamed 'hope you'll survive, Vongola'; what's that supposed to mean?" Vel asked.

"You won't be very fond of this place soon" Tsuna answered simply.

"Ha?"

"_Rivo was targeting Haru, after all. But why? If he was, then…" _Tsuna shook his head. "_There must be some sort of mistake"_

"Oi, Vongola!"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you, what is this place? To our left and right is nothing but weapon parts"

"Weapon parts?" Tsuna looked to his left and right, and he just realized they were already in deeper part of the tunnel. Many worn-out and old weapon parts lined up, filling each side. The place wasn't really dark, therefore they could still see the path.

"What is this place, Vongola?" Vel demanded. Tsuna hesitated at first, but afterwards, he answered "It was used to be Vongola's underground facility to create an army of invincible Mafioso. It was a hidden mass production- hidden from us, until ninth and I found out about it through the failure they made and closed the facility permanently"

"How could they create an invincible Mafioso let alone an army?"

"It's an outrageous idea, honestly. It's started from gathering all homeless people, including children as guinea pigs. They who have been tested— most of them died and some became something that wasn't human, though they died afterwards. Out of 1.693 people, only one who survived"

"Who?"

"A 3 year-old girl. She survived the test, but has been missing ever since it was a success— it was 7 years ago. There was this one more person, but…"

"What? Say it"

All of the sudden, they were hit by a tremor and a loud noise that appeared to be like something was there beyond the tunnel. Vel was surprised, but Tsuna seemed calm.

"You got your answer" he said.

"Wait, so you're saying whoever beyond that path is a living superhuman?"

"No" he paused. "A living monster" Vel flinched over that last word.

"So, I say he's guarding the exit. Well, then…" Vel immediately dashed forward, much to Tsuna's surprise. "H-Hey! Don't be reckless! He's something you can't defeat alone!" he rushed following Vel.

He ignored the warning. What weighed in his mind was more complex than just getting them out of the tunnel. And he lived to his reputation as Neve's right-hand-man; to put her needs in priority.

But they only encountered empty spacious room with its unique dome ceiling structural and to their northwest was the only double door that had a sign of emergency exit. The ruckus on that room was no longer heard, instantly setting their suspicion as they cautiously walked towards the door.

Tsuna recalled the 'thing' capabilities when all of the sudden, he sensed a dying will flame from above and hastily looked up.

"Vel! Watch out!"

Without a question, Vel's instinct followed the warning and instantly jumped forward at the same time something jumped down behind him, which caused a brief quake.

As he looked back, he was shocked by a 2.5 meter man with unnatural body sculptor and crescent-shape sun flame on forehead, separating him from Tsuna and Neve, also had building material as weapon on both hands: a rebar and an I-beam.

"What kind of man who has lizard tail and two horns?" Vel furrowed his brows.

"He's the fail outcome I referred to" Tsuna replied with eyes on the 'thing' as he put her down to lean against the wall. Then, the 'thing' whirled to Tsuna and stared at him, which he knew it after him, so he set his hyper mode on action.

"Vel, when I run, you take her out of here" Tsuna said as he kept eyeing on the monster's movement.

"Now!" with the help of his flame, he dashed away from Neve, giving Vel enough time to run to her side and was about to carry her out.

"…Don't…" her voice surprised and stopped him. "We can't get out yet. Vongola… needs help" she said while heavily breathing.

"But—"

"This is an order" she interrupted his dispute with sharp stare. Seeing that unfettered sharp eye, he conceded to his boss. "I understand. I'll help him with everything I have" he was about to stand up, but her hand on his shirt stopped him and she out of the blue hosed down his face with a teleportation liquid from a vial on her hand.

His body began disintegrating and he could feel that he was slowly disappearing from the place. "You need to go… and call for help" she spoke. "Why… why wouldn't let me help?" he asked in confusion. With a painful smile, she replied "Your safety is… my responsibility"

He twitched of hearing her remark. Again, it was always her who gave it all for everyone, it was always her who ended up hurt, and she still thought about Vel's safety in spite of the difference between her condition and his. He was too mesmerized and froze until he completely teleported.

As the struggle continued, Tsuna managed to stone and then cut off its arm. Had seconds to look forward, he rushed towards her, surprised she was still there, seemingly trying to stand up.

"Why are you still here? And where's Vel?" he looked around, trying to find Vel. "He's… calling for help" she replied. "What? No, he wouldn't leave you here in this state. What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"It's alright… taking care of subordinates is a boss's responsibility"

Similar to Vel's reaction, Tsuna was also stunned by her remark, yet he kind of predicted that. It was very like Haru to concern about others' safety, he thought.

But he wasn't relaxed yet. The 'thing' slowly approached them as his arm gradually forming another renewed arm. While both injured and his wounds began to open up, he had to hurry defeat the giant or both would be in grave danger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Vongola HQ…<p>

"Kufufufu… I see. As expected from him. He's really amusing to no end. Well, there goes away the only clue" Mukuro's voice was heard from Leon who transformed into a phone.

"As of this point, I'm not sure if he still thinks about his savior, now that his attention focuses on Haru" Reborn spoke.

"Really? Well, not like it's my problem. In any case, why didn't you send reinforcement to help him?"

"He's not weak and Vel's with him. And I'm sure this is what he wants. By the way, are you still at France?" Reborn asked.

"I already told Chrome I can't go back for few days. Besides, I think my absence will bring peace to your cloud guardian, am I right?"

"I get it. Then, thank you for your cooperation Mukuro. See you few days later" he hung up.

A moment after, a knock on the door was heard. "Come in" Reborn voiced and Hibari came inside with a folder on his hand.

"I have the information you want" he approached him and handed over the folder. "Ah, thanks" Reborn immediately read the content. As he was reading thoroughly, he was surprised by the whole content about each profile.

"This…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll be on hiatus for a week or more.**

**Feel free to review.**


	17. The girl who lives

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Tsuna hovered around the 'thing'. He was finding a weak spot with all his might. "Why... didn't he just kill it?" she questioned in heavy breath. Then, she snapped of remembering something. Her gaze softened at his flying figure.<p>

She realized his nature; he didn't want to kill it because he still considered it as an unfortunate human. Considering it as human might not be the right decision, but that's Tsuna. Seeing him fighting without any intention to kill it, she tried to maintain her body, but all she could do was kneeling on two knees with her head hung low for such incapability.

Lifted her head, suddenly to her surprise, an I-bar was aimed straight to her and she couldn't even move at that, just kneeling with agape mouth. In an instant, Tsuna snatched her away taking her to the exit door, right before it hit her. As the bar stuck into the wall, the 'thing' pulled it. Seeing that, he stood in front of her, facing his danger.

"V-Vongola..." she called out and winced in pain.

"It's alright. I'll risk my life to protect you"

She was startled by his statement. His remark and his figure as he voiced those reassuring words, as if she fell in love with him all over again.

Then, he flew away from her and continued the fight far from her distance. Why would she just have to do worst thing to him? Why him? Those questions were weighing heavily in her mind every time she looked at his dedication to protect everyone, even when he thought she had completely forgotten about him.

Gripping the metal bar tightly, he melted it with his blazing flame, but the rebar hit him, causing him to hit the wall forcibly and helplessly lay on ground. She didn't care about her wounds, she didn't care about her other self's restriction; she wanted to help him, but she was still feeling a tremendous pain inside her body that continuously paralyzed her. With mirthless eyes, she began to feel how useless and weak she was—again. Her eyes shut in disappointment towards her incapability.

"Neve! Run!"

She abruptly opened her eyes and saw the 'thing' was walking towards her. All of the sudden, she felt a strong beat in her chest. She knew that cue. While holding that much of pain, she was added the pain of holding her 'other' side to come out. And yet, she kept holding onto it while she would be at the monster's reach in seconds. Immobilized, she was really irritated with herself. If she died here, at least Tsuna should be somewhere safe, not here of all places—was what she thought.

The situation might not be good in her opinion, but to her surprise, Tsuna picked her up and carried her inside and throughout the exit. The monster size was too big to enter to door, so he decided to just take her outside through the exit tunnel.

After that much of struggle, they finally met fresh air. Tsuna felt somewhat relief that he managed to protect her even with his previous injuries. But it wasn't over yet. He had to freeze the door for precaution but before that, he gently put her down under a tree.

"Wh... Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to take precautionary measure" as he walked towards the door, much to their surprise, the monster went through that narrow tunnel and wrecked it in the process. He was very surprised that it was able to get through. When it threw the deadly rebar towards him, suddenly, he was paralyzed by his wounds. He dropped one knee while holding his old scar in pain.

However, all of sudden, Neve stood in front of him and the weapon pierced through her body, shocking him to death as his eyes grew wider in so much horror and pale-faced seeing the blood sprayed from her body, seeing it went through her body.

In front of him, the girl he swore to protect collapsed into his arms. At that moment, his eyes expressed much profound and uncontrollable rage. Despite he should be paralyzed, his rage made him able to do anything, but he was also blinded by those rage. Now, he didn't care about that unfortunate human. With teary furrowed eyes and resentful stare, he immediately discharged his XX burner with no mercy.

Despite the monster was screaming in pain with human voice, all he could hear was a desperate voice of Neve's condition. His flame of rage kept burning until the monster turned to nothingness.

Out of rage, he just killed a victim of his family's mistake.

Afterwards, he lowered his hands and then collapsed next to her. Slowly as he faced her pale face, his eyelids were closing while their hands entwined. Through his hand, she felt his flame was gradually decreasing and his body temperature began to lose its warmth. With her remaining strength, she transferred her flame to him. And as she could feel the warmth of his hand, she smiled at his face. A painful smile she gave before her eyes were closed.

* * *

><p><em>"You're shaking" 'Haru' spoke.<em>

_"I'm fine. This injury means nothing"_

_"I mean your decision. I can't lend you my power of your resolve is shaking. And you just saved him, again. I thought we had already decided that you will obey me"_

_"Don't you want to get see part at that day? If I didn't heal him, it wouldn't be much of a fun to you"_

_"Hmm... you know me better than I thought"_

_"Just think of it as a privilege. The Vongola will surely fall by—"_

_"You don't look like you would do it, from my perspective"_

_"You should change that. I'm not so wimpy to act. It's my purpose in life, right?"_

_"Touché. Besides, you know what will happen if you disobey me again"_

_..._

The doctors had been surprised by Tsuna's sudden improved condition. It was like a miracle. They found no fractures or anything, just his old scar. Because of that, he was already allowed to leave, and yet he didn't. At the moment, he thought of being by his loved one side. She was far injured than he was. Sitting next to her bed, he looked at her tattered condition with sad stare.

_"You're always the one who put your own life in risk... for the sake of me... just like 7 years ago. But why do I feel there's a reason that you can't tell, why are you constantly letting yourself to get hurt?"_

"Juudaime..." Gokudera entered the room. "We have prepared the bed. Vel's waiting for you outside"

"Mm, thank you, Gokudera-kun"

Her transfer was filled with heavy atmosphere, even though it was just Tsuna and Vel who went to Mare's base. Even when they arrived, none spoke a word. Tsuna followed Vel to Neve's room, putting her to her bed with medical equipment were on standby.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Turn left and then right after that intersection. You'll know when you get there" he pointed at the direction.

Hence, he followed the direction and found the bathroom. It was big for a bathroom, he thought. Nevertheless, he opened his shirt and faced the mirror as he looked at his wounds. He still couldn't believe that after that fight there was no wound, just his old scar that appeared to be irremovable. He could think of only one: that Neve used her flame to heal him. But with that fatal injuries, she couldn't have done it, he thought. He didn't want to think too much of it, so he donned his shirt and got out of the bathroom.

His mind was overrun with the thought of the girl he tried to believe. He lamented over her sacrifice, but one that disturbed him and he hid from everyone was the shock towards her mass murder, what she did to Sicario Family. Pretended like he was okay with it; it almost drove him insane and that insanity destabilized his effort to believe in her again.

She killed.

He hit the wall with his fist, teeth gritted in resentment. Suddenly, he just realized the strange sound coming from the wall he hit. Instinctively, he hit it again two times and to his surprise, a secret door was revealed and opened. Inside was an empty and narrow hallway that led to a door in the edge of the hall. He walked there and cautiously opened the door, only to be surprised who was inside.

"...Kyoko...-chan?"

Hearing the voice, she turned around, surprising him even more. "Tsuna-kun?"

_What's the meaning of this?_

~#~

Vel was walking to find the Vongola boss that hadn't shown up. When he discovered the open secret door, he just had to hurry to get inside, and he spotted Tsuna was standing at the door.

"You better have a good explanation on this, Vel"

"...It's just like what you see"

"Then, Haru really..."

"Ah, she did try to kill Sasagawa Kyoko. Ruthlessly at that"

Tsuna turned his eyes to Kyoko, who averted her eyes from him. Another shocking truth just made thing worse for him.

"...Haru-chan is still Haru-chan" Kyoko's voice caught his attention. "She retracted her intention to kill me... even though she... probably hates me now. But I'm sure she still thinks of me as her friend, so—"

"Bring her back, Vongola. I'm sure her brother will be delighted to see her"

With his eyes on Kyoko, he nodded in agreement, although his heart was tormented with chaotic mind.

* * *

><p>Everyone that had gathered in the front gate was struck as their widened eyes spoke their surprise.<p>

"Hi, every—"

"Kyoko!" without further ado, he immediately hugged his sister with teary eyes. "I thought you're..."

"D-Don't cry, onii-chan"

"That guy is impossible. He's a grown-up and still crying" Gokudera commented.

"Ma, ma. It's a normal reaction. Sasagawa is really precious to him, after all"

Seeing Ryohei's tears were swept by his sister, he said "Well, I guess I can accept that—ah! Then, she's in the right time for the wedding!"

"Wedding?"

"That's right. Hana and I are getting married tomorrow, at Japan"

"Eh? Really? Congratulations!"

"Ne, where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Eh? He's not here? He was here a minute ago" Gokudera whirled his head around.

The brunette everyone was searching for was at the balcony of an empty room, indicating he didn't want to be found. He wanted to be alone under that starry night. He looked up to the bright night sky with lament looks. Then, he lowered his head to stare at the red hair clip. Heartbroken, betrayed, grievous; those simple words expressed his current feelings and face.

"Everyone's worried about you" the familiar voice made him flinch, but knowing who it was, he didn't look back. Kyoko then walked to stand beside him. "Please save her, Tsuna-kun"

"Do you... still believe in her? Regardless she tried to kill you? I... to believe in her, I have to believe in love. I don't know whether to believe again. I tried to believe, but it started to fade when I heard that she killed. And not just that; when I saw you were caged and almost got killed by her, I..."

"Caging me is not an excuse to stop believing in her. You're a strong person and you can still believe if you're willing to. It's true she wanted to kill me, but she didn't. She took care of me very nicely and I didn't mind being in that dark room. She saved me"

"Saved you?"

"You'll find out one day"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"You have to see it on your own. If you really love her, then believe in love again. You choose the right girl for your love"

"Tell me. Why do I need to save her when she can do everything herself? I have to save her, from what?" there was a tone of resentment from his voice, and his brows were furrowed. But Kyoko's sudden mirthless face widened his eyes in surprise, silencing him.

"You can't see it, can you? Answer me, do you feel good about your incapability to see through her heart? You're always sharp about everything, but not the girl you love. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Tsuna-kun" after giving her last lecture, she walked away from him.

She was right, he thought. Just like years ago, he was too blind to see her true heart, everything she hid. Feeling sorry for himself just made everything worse—he knew that, but he surrendered to that and just kept doing it, shattering his emotion in the process and made everyone worried.

"She sure gave you an earful, didn't she?" Reborn's voice was heard from behind. "What do you want?" Tsuna asked. "Assemble with everyone in the meeting room. There's information I'd like to pass on"

~#~

The meeting door was opened by their boss and Gokudera was first to react.

"Don't, Gokudera-kun. I'm alright" he immediately raised his hand before he could speak a word.

"Everyone, please sit on each chair" Reborn ordered and they obeyed, including Tsuna. "Before I get to share this info, I'd like your opinion about Haru's guardians"

"Her guardians? Well, they seem rather odd to me" Lambo voiced and Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"Interesting" Mukuro voiced.

"Entertaining" Hibari voiced.

"I see. Well, first, let me introduce you to 'l'uomo dai mille volti' or 'man of many faces', Covart" Reborn tossed the paper with a picture of Covart and written letters to the middle of the long meeting table.

"7 years ago, I believe before he was recruited, he was a triple agent from CIA—an agent with bad record and his real name was Ty. Ever since the incident of him killed his own supervisor with his ability, he was put in their blacklist and lived under the shadow, never to be found until perhaps Haru found him and changed his identity"

"A CIA that's now a mafia? How ironic" Gokudera commented.

"Second, Luogo Marziali and Altro Marziali" he tossed the paper about them. "If I remember correctly, Marziali was one of the top 10 richest families in the world. Why aristocrats like them joined mafia?" Mukuro questioned.

"9 years ago, Marziali family was involved and associated themselves with mafia organization. Marziali itself wasn't bright towards the twins. Their parents were lust for mafia protection—and all of you here do know how dark mafia is. 7 years ago, this mafia family needed two test subjects for their experiment of making a human fighter without having to train, and threatened they would abandon Marziali if they didn't find it. Hence, they sold their own sons to them"

"How heartless of them" Chrome, in a way knew how they felt, betrayed and felt unloved by their own parents.

"It didn't end there. Feeling betrayed and unworthy, they assassinated that mafia family and their own family. They killed their parents for revenge; hence they were taken to Vindicare. They were imprisoned for almost a year and according to the report, a girl with Mare ring asked the Vindice's permission to let them go" Reborn continued, and then tossed another paper.

"Isn't that the guy Hibari fought with?" Yamamoto asked. "Riku, he's Japanese" Hibari answered.

"So, what's his issue?" Mukuro asked.

"Zero. His family itself is already the issue, but we don't count that. He's the son of one of the most fearful yakuza in Japan, but his surname is classified, so I can't give you that info. And like Hibari, he's a fighting maniac. He has killed thousands of people"

"Aside his dark origin, his history sure is normal than the previous guardians" Gokudera commented.

"This one may surprise you" Reborn tossed the paper with a picture of a little girl and everyone was indeed surprised. Even though she was young there, Tsuna knew that girl.

"Maybe this will surprise you more: this picture was taken when she was 3 years old, 7 years ago"

"…It's Rieta" Tsuna voiced. "What's her history, Reborn?" a tone of demand and anxious was heard from him.

"You're familiar with this, Tsuna. She's one of the homeless people that had been gathered for _that_ experiment"

"What! A 3-year-old was tested for _that_ experiment?" Gokudera shouted in surprise. He had heard about it and knew how bad it was. "Wait, isn't she's the survivor of that test?" Gokudera noticed the face and Reborn nodded for answer.

"How could that… then in such young age… she was tormented? …All because of me?" Tsuna's eye grew wide in so much shock.

"I-It's not your fault, Juudaime. You were yet to be the boss that time"

"…But with my intuition, I should've known what the scientists were hiding. Not just her… because of my lack of judgment, every one of the innocent homeless had died… and one have to live and die as a monster he was forced to be"

"Even if you stopped it in the right time, her destiny to become a guardian was inevitable. Look at the positive side; she's now a guardian with a capability to protect herself, while still being a human" Reborn said. Tsuna just gloomily murmured in acceptance.

"What about that guy, Vel?" Gokudera questioned.

"He was pretty much in the same boat as any killer out there" Reborn replied.

"I don't understand, Reborn-san"

"He was an immoral, cold-blooded, heartless, and shifty hitman. He took pleasure in killing people, but more so in killing the innocent, and if didn't have a mark to target, he just randomly picked anyone for his fun. To be honest, his past is the darkest amongst Haru's guardians. And he tends to speak foul words and temperamental to add"

"What about now?" Tsuna asked. "He's gotten calmer and subtler than the first time we met him"

"Something smells fishy about him. I think his sudden change indicates something mysterious about him. Perhaps he's hiding something" Gokudera stated as his arms crossed.

"Aside Gokudera's suspicion, we need to be careful about them. They're the bearer of Mare rings. Their dark past is the source of their strength" Reborn stated.

"What do you mean? It's not like they'll extremely attack us" Ryohei asked. "Nothing in this world is impossible, but that doesn't mean it's possible. We just need to be careful, but not Haru. Even if she lost her memories, she's not a threat to us… right? I mean we should have faith or…" Tsuna said. Inside he was convincing himself to try to believe again, although his mirthless eyes showed the difficulties and doubts.

"You got it backwards" Reborn voiced. "Remember now that she lost her memories, she could be more out of control. Needless to say that she has psychopath trait"

"But that trait never hurt juudaime. She was only trying to protect him, like 7 years ago" Gokudera rose up from his chair for stating his opinion.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna was touched by his support— despite that Gokudera felt suspicious at Haru's arrival first. Having him said those words, it felt more comfortable for Tsuna.

"Gokudera's right. Even after all this time, she's still our friend" Yamamoto also raised his body up.

"I still think the same, too. Haru-chan is my friend and she still does" Chrome stood up this time.

"Everyone…" Tsuna's trembling eyes were set to them. All this time, he thought he was alone. But he had his friends that supported his belief, as a friend and as ones who also believed in their long-lost friend.

Taking action, Tsuna stood up from his chair and bent down in front of Reborn. "Please remove her from the blacklist, Reborn! I'm begging you!"

"..."

"Then, I'll invite her to the wedding, is that okay?" Ryohei's proposal made him rise up in surprise.

"Do what you want" Reborn gave his permission.

"Onii-san, why…"

"It won't be complete without her, right?" he grinned.

"But her condition…"

"Don't worry, she will be alright tomorrow. I'll make sure of that"

Tsuna smiled and said "Thank you"

But no one really knew the truth he still hid, that what behind that smile was, the reality that he hid with a simple smile of lie, it all came from the word "wedding".


	18. What a heart cannot take

**This chapter is quite short. That's why I uploaded it sooner.**

**But still, I hope this fits to your interest.**

* * *

><p>The Vongola boss stared at the invitation letter inside his room at Vongola underground HQ. He could never forget Ryohei's face when he turned down the invitation. Disappointed, but still hoped for Tsuna to attend the party. While everyone already went to the joyful day, he was alone in the dead silence of the base.<p>

All of the sudden, he remembered Kyoko's false funeral. He didn't know for sure why, but he felt he wanted to go there, so he donned his coat and went to her supposed graveyard. Having lectured by Kyoko and went with her advice, as he looked up to the bright sky, it felt deliberating.

Though when he lowered his head, he spotted Neve stood in front of the grave. She was alone.

"I thought onii-san invited you" his voice made her head turn back a bit. Seeing it was Tsuna, she returned her head facing the tombstone. "He did, but I declined it. He said I can come after he speaks his vow of marriage, but it's not comfortable going there alone"

"What about Vel?"

"Sasagawa Kyoko is with you, isn't she?" she asked back.

"Well…"

"It's alright. I was relieved you found her"

"I see…"

Both went into a brief silence.

"I don't want to bring disturbance to your guardian's special day" she broke the silence to answer his previous question.

"What about me?"

"What?"

"I already feel bad for not attending the wedding. Might as well go to the party, right?"

"Why didn't you?"

"It's… complicated"

"I see"

"The truth is… seeing them together and speak their vow somehow hurts me. It reminds me of someone… and knowing I can't be with her, unlike onii-san and Kurokawa who can be together"

"_Then we feel the same way"_

"Have you been in love?" his questioned made her flinch.

"…No"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I never thought… I could actually love someone"

He smiled and said "Then, come with me"

"To the party?"

All of the sudden, her phone rang and she received the call. "Vel? What? Me? I think I'm about to go to Vongola's sun guardian's wedding party with him"

"What! That sneaky bastard! Let me talk to him!" she peeled the phone away from her ear due to Vel's loud yell. "Calm down, Vel. You're too loud. Besides, there no need—" Tsuna snatched the phone gently before she could complete her sentence and smiled brightly as he put the phone to his ear. "Too bad you're not invited. Bye" he immediately hung up before he could hear another yell and gave it to her.

"Come on" much to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and took her away.

"H-Hey, wait a second"

"There's no second to wait"

* * *

><p>Two pair of bosses entered the room filled with people who were on their seats. It seemed that it was just begun.<p>

"Sawada! We have prepared both of you a seat!" Ryohei waved at his spot and pointed at the empty seats, which much to Tsuna's happiness, it was next to each other.

Seeing the guests took turn in showing their talents for the newly weds, it reminded him of 10 years ago; the mayhem Reborn caused by unintentionally (or intentionally) accepted Bianchi's proposal. He smiled over that troublesome yet memories that he missed; stressful, chaotic, yet fun.

Afterwards, Ryohei and Hana danced their love song in the middle of the room with guests on their seats looked at those love-struck people in awe. Then after that beautiful sight, it was pretty much free time.

"Hey, I thought you won't come" Ryohei with Gokudera and Yamamoto confronted Neve who was alone standing near to the buffet table that time. "Vongola dragged me here" she replied. "Where is he?" he asked. "I don't know"

Then as if on cue, someone tucked her and she whirled around.

"Nevose Neve?" the man asked.

"Yes?"

"For you" he handed over a small piece of paper and left.

_Meet at the garden_

It said. Therefore, not knowing what he was planning, she went to the garden.

At the flower garden waited a man who stood next to a small round table with two chairs. Then, a soothing and beautiful music was heard, unknown where the source was. Without much word to say, he offered her his hand and as she accepted it. Then, a cloud appeared above and let out flower petals. Mesmerized, she didn't know what to say, but Tsuna's smile was the most things that mesmerized her.

It was warm and kind.

They danced under the flower petals that showered their dancing figure. Full of grace and slow the dance was, just like the song itself. Neve didn't let her eyes off Tsuna's smiling face as they danced together. Pink tinge colored on his genuine smile, expressing tenderness. The red shade on her cheeks expressed her true feelings; for Tsuna and for the dance. As the two in love people danced together, Ryohei and Hana watched them from inside with a smile.

Her head was rested on his shoulder and the dance stopped. As she was doing so, they stared at each other and for the first time, he opened her eyepatch. Opening her eyepatch wasn't a good idea, for she knew something bad would happen if it did. But this time, nothing happened. He didn't even react over her red eye. Instead, he caressed her cheek, cupped it, and then leaned down to her face, until lips met each other.

She missed that feeling—no, they missed that feeling. He never felt so tranquil before ever since she went missing. As if time stopped and none of them wanted time to move. They yearned for this feeling, they were in love with each other, despite they didn't know about each other's feeling.

But under that precious feeling, all of the sudden, a glimpse of Tsuna's bloody and falling figure 2 years ago struck her and she immediately pulled away with shock and pale expression.

"Neve?" Tsuna was confused at her expression.

"I-I'm very sorry, Vongola, but I must go back now" with fast pace, she walked away from him without looking back. After looking at her leaving, he gazed rather cheerless upon his hand that had caressed her cheek while one hand that held her eyepatch tightened his grip.

* * *

><p>After went back home, she walked along the hallway aimlessly as her face was downcast.<p>

"Well, what's up?" she flinched by the voice and lifted her head only to see Vel in front.

"What?"

"What's just happened to you? You don't wear your eyepatch" he emphasized.

"He…" without letting her to complete her sentence, he embraced her, which led her eyes turned more mirthless and glassy. "…I can't do this. I can't hurt him"

"Hey, 'she' can hear you" he reminded in soft voice. "She can't hear me now" she replied. "Tomorrow… I'm going to break up the alliance" she added.

"What? But if you do that…"

"I can't continue living like this. I'll go declare it myself tomorrow. I should retrieve that dagger, too"

"The dagger that's used to stop 'her'? I thought you lost it"

She shook her head and answered "I gave it to him. I thought I wanted him to do it, but I can't let him do that. I can't let anyone take that sin, so it's up to me now"

Hearing that, he snapped and abruptly separated her away from her. "I would!" he screamed. "I don't care about the sin! For you, I would! But even so, I don't want you to die!"

"Vel… listen to me"

"No, you listen! Don't make our lives miserable! You made us into better people. You saved us from our past. Why are you always doing everything on your own? Why can't you let anyone help you? When you gave me your hand, you gave me light. You made our lives better! We need your light to live, we care about you, we love you! You're everything to me…" he fell on his legs. "Don't die… please" he was quivering and she knew that never happened to him.

She kneeled on two knees and hugged him, much to his surprise. "I'm sorry, but I no longer have that light. I've been corrupted far too much. But I'm happy, that I was able to meet all of you. And I love all of you, too. You're my family…" then tears shed from her closed eyes with a smile. "Thank you…" and then at that moment, tears also shed from his widened eyes.

~#~

Meanwhile, Tsuna was staring at the sky, lamenting the shock face she put. While everyone was inside having fun, he was all alone under that starry night.

"Haru…"


	19. Final truth

**At Vongola's base**

"I see. So you have business with the boss" a subordinate spoke to Neve in the front yard. "I'm afraid he and his guardians are on a mission. They left hours ago, so I think they will be back soon. I'll try calling boss to inform your presence. In the meantime, would you mind waiting?"

"I'll wait at the garden"

"Okay. If you need anything or a drink, just call us" he said and then left her.

However, after the man went out of her sight, instead of going to the garden first, she went to Tsuna's room without letting herself get caught while entering. She went there for only one purpose: the dagger. She opened the cupboard, cabinets, and drawers beside the bed, but she began to feel agitated when it wasn't there.

Then in the midst of that search she saw a file on the bed, she opened it. She was taken aback as she read the content thoroughly. Tsuna had been trying to find out about the person who gave him the dagger, who saved his life. She never knew he would try hard to find his savior, but according to the file, he stopped his search and seeing the date when it stopped, it was the date she came to Vongola.

Then, she put it back and headed towards the garden, waiting. After seeing the file, she felt she wanted to tell him about the savior, that she wanted to be with him, but then she shook her head in disagreement, knowing what she must do instead of what she wanted to do.

She sneezed over the cold weather, but as she looked up to see the sun, suddenly, another painful heartbeat attacked her; however, this one was more painful than before. That pain managed to make her collapsed instantly. While maintaining her blurry vision, she winced in pain. Her two visible eyes were closing slowly. Before her eyes were completely shut, a figure rushed towards her.

Turned out the figure was Tsuna himself. Without further delay, he carried her to the sickroom. Gently, he put her on the bed and then let out the dagger under his blazer to put it onto a side table next to the bed. The doctor was out that time, so he had to deal with it himself. Worried, he called the doctor for suggestion as he faced the window. He was too focused on the call to the point he didn't realize a danger that about to get him.

Neve abruptly opened her eyes and raised her body upright. With motion, she grabbed the dagger and with face that was covered with shadow, she slowly walked towards him.

Fortunately as she swung the dagger diagonally, having sensed a hostile aura, he instantly whirled around and dodged it. He was surprised to see her cold, narrow, and resentful eyes glared at him. He immediately gripped her wrists with the same force as her, but with a smirk, she kicked him in the stomach brutally and then walked two steps back as he kneeled in front of her while holding his stomach while blood flowed from his mouth and eyes looked into her cold heterochromia eyes.

"What's with that look?" she questioned.

"…Where's Haru?"

"You don't have to worry about her. She's still inside of me" she replied. "However, I'm Haru too. So, it depends on wha—"

"No" he cut off. "…I don't know you"

Having heard that, she sneered and said "This is why I want you dead"

* * *

><p>The girl named Haru snapped and regained her conscious, only to see her tattered surroundings and the dagger she was looking for in her hands. Her face expressed confusion as she looked into the dagger.<p>

"Hey, you're back?"

Her eyes grew wider as she heard the familiar voice and when she looked in front of her, her face turned pale seeing Tsuna leaned against the wall with bruises.

He stood up, "It's okay, it's just—"

"…No…" she dropped the dagger and backed away as he approached her. "…Stay back"

"What?" he stopped. "I told you—"

"Don't ever come near me again!" she shouted and then ran away from him. "Ah! Wait!" as he was about to run, the pain on his stomach made him fell one knee.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei rushed to the sickroom and surprised when they saw the room and Tsuna.

"One of you, please stop Haru…" he said as he winced in pain. "Got it" Yamamoto left.

"What happened here, juudaime? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he tried to stand upright. "Please don't force yourself" Gokudera said.

"What's going on here?" Reborn appeared, but Tsuna didn't answer, just lowered his head without meeting anyone's eyes.

"It's Haru, isn't it?" Reborn's guess made him flinch. "What? What did she do to you, juudaime?"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto went back. "Sorry, I lost track of her"

"What! How could you let that happened?" Gokudera yelled.

"She's too fast. I can't keep up with her"

"Everyone" Tsuna voiced. "Call Hibari-san, Mukuro, Lambo, and Chrome to the meeting room. I'll explain there"

With that said, everyone gathered in the place. Tsuna told them what happened, how he found her, and every detail he told about her assault. Everyone couldn't believe their ears about their friend, especially Chrome.

"Onii-san, you didn't take Kyoko-chan here, right?" Tsuna asked to ensure. Ryohei nodded, "She's at Japan"

"But Haru-chan would never do that to you!" Chrome's voice startled everyone. "I know Haru-chan. Maybe it's her other self that did that to you, boss!"

"Not necessarily" Reborn voiced. "Psychopath or not, it's still a part of her. She was born with it; therefore you can't eliminate the fact that it's not Haru who hurt Tsuna. In the end, they're both Haru"

"We'll continue this talk later. After the mission and hearing my story, I'm sure all of you need refreshment" Tsuna ordered and thus, everyone scattered while having that thought.

At that time, Reborn, Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro didn't left the room.

"What action will you take upon this assault?" Hibari questioned. "For now, tightening the security" Tsuna answered. "What about confronting her at her place?" he asked again.

"She won't be there"

"How do you know?"

"I just have that feeling"

"Well, if Tsuna says so, then she won't be there" Reborn voiced.

"Oya, oya. What's this?" Mukuro voiced, which caught their attention. "Something's about to come"

~#~

"Tch. That woman!" Gokudera punched the wall in the hallway. "How can she betray juudaime's trust like that?"

"Don't talk as if you know her"

Suddenly, along with that voice from nowhere, an attack came and hit Gokudera, creating a brief tremor, much to Tsuna's surprise.

"What the...! What was that? What's coming, Mukuro?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera barged in with wounds around his body. "Gokudera-kun? What happened?" Tsuna approached him.

"Don't come near him, juudaime!" all of the sudden, he heard Gokudera's voice, but this Gokudera didn't open his mouth. To his surprise, this Gokudera was attacked with bombs, but he dodged it. Then, another Gokudera appeared in front of the door. Seeing that, he walked out, only to see two Gokudera.

Then, the Gokudera that dodged the bombs suddenly covered by mist and as the mist was gone, it changed to Covart.

Then, another blast was heard and Tsuna with Reborn went to the blast, again, only to see another fight between Mare and Vongola; Yamamoto and Ryohei between Luogo and Altro.

"We're okay here, Tsuna! Just go!" with that said by Yamamoto, Tsuna ran back to secure the place. But all of the sudden, he was startled by something that just crashed the wall at his left, and it was none other than Hibari and Riku, though a moment after, they disappeared from Tsuna's and Reborn's sight.

"What's going on here, Reborn? Why are Mare guardians attacking us?"

"If so, then Haru and Vel must be here, but knowing them, they should've confronted you already. Tsuna, let's go find Irie. He might have an answer"

With that, they went to the gears collection room and found Shoichi there with Spanner.

"Shoichi-kun, Spanner, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"W-Well, when we heard the blast, we immediately get here to get this" Shoichi showed a high-tech-looking helmet. "We wanted to give this to you when we find you, but since you're already here…"

"It's an amplifier helmet for your lightning guardian. It amplifies the power 9 times more powerful" Spanner explained. "Anyway, we need your guardians to gather the Mare guardians to the backyard. Do you still have your earpiece on, right? What about them?" Shoichi asked.

"They just got back from mission, so they must have their earpiece on. But what about Lambo? Where's he?"

"I'm here" Lambo appeared as he walked from the corner.

"We found him hiding here" Spanner voiced.

"Hiding?" Tsuna blinked.

"That's what I did first, but if this helmet can finish them off, I guess I'll do it"

"Then that settles. Tsuna, go make a call"

With Reborn ordered, the plan started at the beginning Tsuna made contact with his guardians. It took them not too much time to gather them. Mare guardians and Vongola guardians stood across each other with battle stance, but then Lambo appeared walking from behind the Vongola and started electrocuted them.

While Tsuna, Reborn, Shoichi, and Spanner watched from the second floor, they looked at the situation. The Mare fell on their knees while looking paralyzed. It worked. All were giving a victory smile.

However in the midst of it, all of the sudden, another lightning abruptly struck Lambo and the others, much to everyone's dismay. A little girl appeared standing all by herself, as if took no side. Tsuna's eyes bulged in surprise as he saw Rieta. With eyes expressed emptiness, she walked towards her family side and stared at the massive power of lightning that continuously made suffer to the Vongola guardians. While kneeling down over the pain, several cuts appeared on their faces, arms, legs, even their attire got cut and they were bearing that much of pain as helplessly as the ones who were watching from above.

"This is not good" Reborn voiced. "That much power could kill them soon"

"Step aside" from behind, hyper mode Tsuna immediately dashed towards the window, broke it to pieces, and jumped down to where the battle took place. However, as his foot reached the ground, he instantly got electrocuted as well, making him also kneeled like his friends.

Rieta diverted her eyes to him, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Tsuna... Stop this, Rieta!"

"You're not. The Tsuna I know has brown and gentle eyes, like what Neve onee-chan's eyes used to have. One that calm me"

Having heard that, while struggling against the pain, he walked slowly to her, although he couldn't set his body upright, and then grabbed her shoulders.

Shoichi noticed the flame on his forehead was gradually disappearing, "What is he… is he going to turn off his hyper mode? He can't! If he's hit by normal mode…"

Spanner and Shoichi watched it anxiously, but Reborn maintained his calm and watched his student.

"Don't… do this…", as his dying will flame completely wore off, as she saw the color of his eyes, the void on her eyes disappeared, but after she undid her power, he gave a slight smile before he collapsed.

* * *

><p>While the other guardians were on their each room with bandages, Tsuna was taken to a distinctive part of the sickroom for his condition was worse. Three doctors were there, but when they heard the sound that anyone didn't want to hear the most on the medical monitor, all action froze until one of the doctor grabbed defibrillator, "His heartbeat has stopped! Quickly, we need to bring his heartbeat back!"<p>

Meanwhile as the attempt to save Tsuna was on process, the Mare guardians were at the dungeon, all together in one cell.

"Hey, have you heard about boss's condition? Do you think he can make it?", Rieta immediately set her ears into the conversation of the two Mafioso that guarded the cell. "I don't know, but I heard his condition is worse than the others. I hope he's okay" the other one replied, which made her flinch.

The expert did everything to bring back his heartbeat, but Tsuna didn't flinch let alone move. The permanent straight line on the monitor made them concluded the outcome. "We need to inform this to Reborn-san and Tsunayoshi-sama's parents" one of them said low-spiritedly and then they all left.

As soon as they left, unbeknownst to anyone, Rieta entered the sickroom and sat on the bed beside him. Gradually, from her hands to her entire body emitted a radiant and warm glow as she cupped his cheeks. Bit by bit her face turned paler in the process, but she remained doing what she was doing until his heartbeat returned and his eyes opened.

The first sight he saw was Rieta, and to his surprise, she was glowing, but it wasn't a beautiful glow as her lower body was disintegrating. He set his upper body upright to sitting position, seeing what was happening to her, but she immediately collapsed in his arms before he could speak a word.

"Thank you…" Rieta voiced in soft and low voice. "Thank you for giving me this power, because… I can get to heal you…"

"Don't! Please don't say anything! You'll get be—"

"Tsuna"

"What…?"

"Save Haru nee-chan" with her last smile, her body completely disappeared from his arms, from the world.

Afterwards, the door was abruptly opened and Reborn, Iemitsu, and Nana were on sight. What at first were tears of sorrow from his parents turned into happiness, and Nana immediately hugged him. When the doctors came to the room, but they stopped at the door with confused looks seeing Tsuna was alive.

While his mother was hugging him tightly with tears of joy, Reborn noticed the mirthless looks on his face, indicating something had happened. "Reborn… can I have a word with you?" Tsuna's sudden request made Iemitsu instantly realized something had happened, "Let's go, Nana. I'm sure Tsuna needs a rest" after Reborn jumped from his shoulder, he escorted his wife out.

Then, Reborn noticed the lightning Mare ring on Tsuna's hand. "Rieta… she was given the power of healing by that experiment, but as the result she…" Tsuna clenched the ring with shaking hand, "First Haru and then Rieta. All their sacrifice for me, I let them because I'm not strong enough. Does my role as a friend mean anything when I can't even protect them?"

"Tsuna…"

"I want to talk to Haru's guardians. They need to know what happened to Rieta, too"

* * *

><p>All of them heard Tsuna in so much shock that words didn't come out.<p>

"Why did you attack us?" Tsuna immediately asked, but no one answered. "Did Neve order you?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera and all his guardian friends (except Mukuro and Hibari) ran to him. "I'm so glad you're okay" he sighed in relief. Tsuna also relieved to see his friends were still as energetic as usual.

"No, Neve's not our boss, Haru is" Covart's sudden reply made Tsuna divert his eyes to him. "So, you know about her?" Tsuna asked and he nodded. "Then Haru ordered you, am I right? But what I want to know is why? And where's she and Vel?"

"Vel was worried about her, so he went away with her. I don't know where" he paused briefly, "For years we obeyed her command and we love doing it. We love every order she gave and did so wholeheartedly"

"Except this one" Altro added. "What do you mean?" Tsuna questioned. "I can't tell you" Covart answered.

"But I can" from the entrance of the dungeon Vel made his appearance. "Vel! Do you really want them to know?" Covart questioned with a bit tone of disagreement. "I was thinking the same, but this is the only way to set the boss free"

"What do you want?" Gokudera glared. "Please save your murder intent. He's not here to fight" Shoichi also came. "I know you have questions, but you can ask that at my lab"

With that, every one of the Vongola and Vel came to the second version of the white round device. And when they got there, Hibari and Mukuro were already there. "Just like you suspected, he came here for this" Shoichi stated. "How did you know about this device? It should be top secret" Tsuna asked.

"Never underestimate the power of Mare to seek information" Vel simply replied.

"Why are we here?" Yamamoto asked.

"To go to the past" Vel answered. "Why do you want us to go to the past? And what time to be precise?" Gokudera's question was delayed to be answered, since at that question, Vel averted his eyes, which puzzled them, "Everything before 2 years ago. There's something you need to know, especially you Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let us begin, Irie Shoichi"

With the device was activated, they were sent to the world 3 years ago. With the new version of the device, they were only able to see the event without having their body experienced the past. It was more like they were seeing the memories of the past in person, the fragment of those memories of the Mare Family.

What were shown were the smiling faces on Haru's guardians. Everyone was taken aback, especially Tsuna seeing the bright and sincere smile from Haru in each of the memories. She was happy. Even the dark past of her guardians still made them able to feel much happiness being with her. The Haru in those memories were like the Haru they all knew and what made them recognized that was her smile.

Her sincere, gentle, and cheery smile that didn't fade away that time. She was very happy spending her time with her family, and so did her guardians. But in the midst of seeing that joyful memories, suddenly, the scene changed to a sorrow memory; when 2 years ago, she lay on bed in coma state. Neither of them knew, except Vel that after waking from her deep coma, after 2 years of sleeping, she woke up as a newborn Haru. That last memory was their last journey. Afterwards, they returned to their time.

"The Haru you know is like an infinite. She's there, but she's not really there. We don't know who the real Haru is, but we want the kind Haru, who gives us home and a lot of her warm smile, who gathered us and treat us like a real family"

"There's something bothers me. What exactly happened before she went in coma? And why did she?" Tsuna asked.

"2 years ago, the world strongest mafia family was assaulted by an unknown force. That incident led the boss's death, but somehow, the boss lives"

"Wait, do you mean…" Tsuna voiced and Vel nodded, "And the history will repeat itself. She will come back, as the harbinger of your death"

"She almost killed me?" Tsuna's reaction indicated that he was having hard time to believe those words. Seeing that, Vel said "And yet, she didn't. Her infinite kindness is the only reason why you're alive. And she gave you that dagger, so that one day, she hoped you would find out the truth yourself and kill her, but she changed her mind. She doesn't want you to bear the sin of taking life"

"Then, the one that attacked Tsuna and saved him, all that was Haru?" Reborn questioned, which gave another shock to Tsuna. "You ask why she was in coma state. There's only one reason I can think of: she intentionally shut down her body so that she won't have to hurt anyone again. But it doesn't mean anything anymore, now that she's fully controlled" Vel added.

"What do you suggest?" Tsuna asked.

"Kill her—for saving the Vongola, yourself, and her. It has to be—"

"Me? Don't joke with me… there's no way I would do that, especially to her. There must be another way" he spoke while clenching his fists tightly, holding the emotion he felt.

"You're in no position to say that, when you killed an unfortunate soul of a human monster that your family created. And no—there's no other way and you're the only one that can do this"

"I refuse to believe that!"

"Your friends will be next if she successfully kills you"

"I will never kill her for any reason!"

"I wouldn't ask this if I didn't love her!" Vel's sudden remark surprised them.

"You live with your blindness to see her heart! You have no idea what it's like to see her suffer every day and every night just because of something she never wanted inside her body! You don't know what it feels to see her tormented every day without shedding one single tear, but she lives with that because she's always thinking about you all the time, thinking that her pain is nothing compared to your hardships for being a mafia boss! You're her strength to overcome her pain, and yet you keep blabbering about keeping her alive with that pain…" his voice softened at the last sentence.

"...Why me?"

"You love her more than anything, more than anyone, and you're also the target. At December 25th, she will return for your life. I'm not giving you a choice, this is something you must do. She will return not as Haru anymore"

"December 25th?" Tsuna flinched over that familiar date. "You're familiar with that date, aren't you? Because that's the day when her ancestor committed massacre in front of Vongola primo. It was also the day she disappeared from history"

"Technically, this is 'her' uncompleted task" he added. "I know it's still several days left, but you have to think of a plan soon. So, what's your answer, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I…"

~#~

Elsewhere in a mafia mansion in the middle of the forest, scattered a group of corpses in the front yard. Amongst them, a young woman was standing still with her body and face painted with the blood of the dead bodies. She killed those souls coldly for warm up, didn't care about the family they left one bit. She licked the blood from her hand with unnerving red eyes that stared at the dead bodies below her.

"I'll be back for you, Tsuna-san"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Feel free to review.**


	20. The beginning of the end

**Here I give you the last chapter of this story. Sorry if there's any mistake.**

**Without further delay, enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna-san…<em>

_You're always the one who protect anyone._

_You pray for their safety through unwanted battles you've been through…_

_In exchange for your life._

_I, who was never been seen by anyone…_

_You gave me hope,_

_You gave me real friends,_

_You gave me happiness._

_You always make me feel alive and very happy, even though I don't deserve it._

_But even so…_

_The days we once spent together,_

_The laughter that set peace in our soul…_

_I never regretted those days._

_I cherish those joyful days every day, even to this day._

_Tsuna-san…_

_Is it okay for me to do something useful for you?_

_Am I allowed to look down on my own life?_

_Because everything that you gave me, I will return it to you soon_

_I will…_

_Protect everything that's precious to you_

_..._

"_Remember, Vongola, you're bound by time limit to defeat her; 10 minutes. More than that, you'll be overpowered by her. 'Her' ability allows her to enhance her power in each 10 minutes she fights. Now, you still have the chance, but 10 minutes after, it'll be the end of you"_

"_Got it. But why do I have to stab her with this dagger?"_

"_That dagger is the only weapon that can kill her other side, but by stabbing Haru with it, it'll also kill her"_

"_But is there a chance Haru will survive while her other self won't?"_

"_It's a possibility, but almost impossible she would survive"_

"_Juudaime" Gokudera called. "Since you won't allow me to help, I hope this can help you" he handed over small dynamite._

_..._

Finally, the December 25th that decided everything had arrived. Under that falling snow, Tsuna and his guardians were waiting for Haru at the terrace of Vongola's mansion. As a chopper was going to make someone to land, his friends and Reborn that stood behind him were all looking at their boss; all with the same heart and concern for him. Of course they were concern; he was about to take his responsibility through ending the life of a girl he loved. The thought about letting them do the job were on their minds, but Tsuna stated it was his job only.

Finally with both red eyes, Haru came down from the chopper. She was kind of surprised seeing Tsuna was already on hyper mode. "Even though I predicted Vel would tell you everything, I admit, it's kind of surprising you would do this to the girl you love" she sneered.

"I will cut the unbreakable ties she has with you, even if it means I have to kill her" he replied with resolute eyes, but only Reborn that realized the obvious hesitation in his sharp orange eyes.

"Is that so? Let's talk before we begin. Why didn't you let your guardians do the job for you? As far as I know, you're against taking lives and yet here you are, prepared to take your first life; the girl you're too late to acknowledge and love"

"They have nothing to do with this"

Hearing that she chuckled cynically and gripped her sword tightly, "Kill me, if you can"

Without further delay, she dashed and swung her weapon to him, but much to her surprise, it was just a mere fake; a condensed flame. Tsuna appeared behind her and before she could make a move, he tackled her, "Now, Shoichi!"

In a flash, both Tsuna and Haru were teleported from there.

* * *

><p>Haru opened her eyes and then stood up, only to be taken aback as she saw her surroundings. Covered in snow it might be, but the trees around her, the spot, she knew that place. They were there 2 years ago.<p>

"You would choose this place like me, wouldn't you?" Tsuna's voice was heard from her back. She whirled around with narrow eyes, "On the contrary, I wouldn't. I prefer to kill you and then your mafia friends immediately—wait. Don't tell me you still want to save Haru"

"…" he just stood with eyes on her silently.

"Then, let's cut the chit chat and get this started" chains appeared floating around her, but Tsuna maintained his still position and unshaken eyes.

Despite her confusion, she commanded the chains to attack him, but to her dismay, he grabbed it one by one and melted them. "H-How did you… my chains can withstand dying will flame!"

"I've learned few special techniques before you came back"

With that, they both fought in close range. While she rapidly thrust her blade, he blocked and dodged. While he delivered punches, she blocked and dodged as well. The fight kept on going at the same pace and same movements. Feeling bored, she did something different. When he delivered a punch, she bent down and elbowed his stomach. Fortunately, he immediately blocked her sudden attack in time, but suddenly, she swung her sword against him and he blocked it again, as both struggled with each force to push one back, but their strength were equal.

"You're still hoping for her to come back to you, aren't you?", Tsuna flinched at that question. "It's useless. She won't come back to you. You've killed her 8 years ago, after all", his eyes bulged in surprise at that remark. He lost his focus for a second that suddenly his cheek got cut.

Attempted to get away, he broke his defense to fly to the air with perplexed face. However, Haru instantly appeared behind him to swing her weapon vertically against him, though he managed to block it, he got smote to the snowy ground. While his spot was concealed with small particles of the snow, she immediately stabbed where he fell, but he wasn't there. He appeared on her left and punched her with his blazing gloves. Although she blocked his punch, she got slammed to a tree and he immediately discharged his XX burner.

He approached her with the dagger while she didn't move, but all of the sudden, the dagger on his hand was tossed away and as if on cue, she abruptly grabbed his wrist and whirled him around to slam him to the tree with brute force, and then created another deep scar at his old scar while slashing his body. He screamed in so much pain while she was carving his old X wound, making another new mark at his old mark.

"Stay put. I have to destroy that cursed dagger" she approached the dagger, but suddenly, Tsuna held her from her back through a restraining hug. Thus, again, she threw him to the ground, causing him to roll over. Lying down on his stomach, the purity of the white snow got tainted by his blood. At that time, she cut his head off immediately, but turned out it was another fake. She was too late to realize Tsuna on her back, and when she was going to turn around, shimmering ice of his zero point breakthrough immobilized her and thus, he discharged his strongest XX burner he could blast in his painful condition, but afterwards he fell on his knees due to that tremendous pain and blood loss.

As the smoke covered her presence, he walked towards the dagger which was near the smoke and as soon as his hand was going to touch it, it got tossed away again to the back far away from him.

"Why…?" the smoke got cleared and she appeared standing with burn marks and injuries. "You were distracted by my words a moment ago, so why?"

"Because… I don't believe you" he answered while holding his wounded body.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Although I say that, to be honest, I don't know what you're talking about. So, why did you say I killed Haru?"

"It's not just about 8 years ago or before. Despite her messed up family, she's honest about her feelings for you. Every time she expressed it to you, you shove her like she's an insect. Every time she's stepped by your rejection, another pain marked a spot. Even though it hurt her, she kept her cheerful mask, so that you wouldn't know what she truly felt. You added her pain"

"But at that time, I…"

"You didn't know about her family, is that what you're going to say? If you knew back then, wouldn't it be just an act of sympathy? She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to be seen. You persuaded her to expose herself to the world and be open mind just for her to get hurt more. You already hurt her more than she's supposed to be, but 8 years ago… when Kyoko looked after you in the hospital, she was supposed to look after her best friend's feelings! Either she's too dense to realize Haru's feelings or she already knew"

"You killed her with your smile and expression towards Kyoko's existence, making her existence once again invisible. I threatened you and your friends because of you. She trained hard with blood spilled every day because of you. I'm here because of you. All of it because of your lack of tolerance" she added with stabbing glare.

"I… don't know what you're talking about"

"Her realization about your feelings for Kyoko had awakened me! I exist as her shield. If your existence is the source of her suffering…" he backed away as she stretched her hand towards him. "Then, I'll erase that existence" her wide-opened hand started to charge a flame, like his X burner. Instead of preventing her, he ran to get the dagger and by then, she blasted it off. The smoke from her blasted flame wasn't easy to disappear, so she went inside the smoke to make sure of his dead body, but much to her surprise, it was empty.

Suddenly, he appeared right in front of her face while pointing the dagger, but she quickly dodged it and immediately drew out a gun from the holster. However, he already saw that one coming. Before he grabbed her hand and her neck, he threw the small dynamite to his back, thus with the force, they hurtled like rocket towards the tree and due to her position, Haru got smashed into the tree. He pinned her to that tree, but when he was going to use the dagger, a hesitation in his eyes was seen. Now, he wasn't even sure whether to kill her.

_Do it_

His vision was suddenly disturbed by a female voice on his mind and a face of someone similar to Haru appeared. As his vision came back, Haru was going to attack him, but he dodged on time. Again, he got a glimpse of an event, but this time, he felt familiar of the rain that washed the earth along with that bloody memory; the entire event 2 years ago, as if he was experiencing the unforgettable incident again, but with a different body.

At that memory of a past, he saw himself already lay on ground on his back. However, instead of finishing him off, Haru dropped her weapon and approached his body. The Tsuna 2 years ago wasn't able to do much. He lost a lot of blood and his eyes were losing sign of life. After a brief stare, she kneeled and held his hand. As she held his hand, his body emitted orange glow and his wound started to close itself, leaving just a scar.

"Let's go, Haru" the current Tsuna immediately looked at the man who just spoke, it was Vel. Before she stood up, she put a dagger on his hand, "…Save me"

Tsuna was taken aback seeing the whole event, and when Haru walked away from him, before she completely left him, she gave her last mirthless stare towards him.

His vision without warning returned to his own time, however with a different sight, as he was the one who leaned on the tree and Haru pointed the gun at him. But this time, the resolution on his eyes returned. To her surprise, he put his hand to the gun to blast X burner, and when she dodged it, he snatched her sword, putting it to the back of her neck while his other hand pointed the dagger to her heart. "Haru, if you can hear me, please respond"

Gradually, her one eye turned brown along with tears that came out from that one eye. With her last voice, she whispered to his ear, "Free me"

He dropped the sword so that their eyes could meet each other. He embraced her for the last time, "…I'm sorry"

And then with that, he finally stabbed her. Her scent, mingled with the snow that was tainted with her blood, choking his breath. With smile of relief and tears, she whispered "Thank you"

He might stop his death and his friends'; however, it was replaced by the death of Haru, and to him, it wasn't worth it. He embraced her body as he fell on his knees.

* * *

><p>The snow that fell on earth represented none other than pure sadness for Tsuna. As the snow knew no stop for falling and made white the soil, he leaned against an unscathed tree with Haru's body on his lap. She died by his hand, she died leaving him and her friends. He wished he could feel her pain all this time, because that was the only thing he couldn't do for her. And as he caressed her Mare ring, he could feel her pain. The ring as though answered his prayer. The snow fell along with his warm tears for feeling her pain.<p>

Having felt her true feelings made him realized something. She didn't deserve to die without having to feel those pains.

"I love you, Haru" he whispered as he looked at her and cupped her cheek to begin a technique that Reborn never approved of. Orange flame gradually appeared surrounding them, just like when Yuni gave her life flame. This time, it was his turn to give his flame to Haru. He smiled at her face as the process of giving away his flame continued.

"Be happy for me, okay?"

~#~

Haru's black hair returned to brown and when she opened her eyes slowly, both were brown. But this time when she woke up, he wasn't there. She was surprised to be alive, but she was more surprised when she realized she was on Tsuna's lap, and so she rose up. She looked at him, but he wasn't moving.

"Tsuna…-san?" with trembling hand and pale face, she gently cupped his cheek; his body was cold and his eyes were shut. "Tsuna-san, answer me! Tsuna-san!" she kept calling his name, but he didn't budge or flinch. Her face turned paler over the fear of knowing that he… died.

Afterwards, Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto came to the scene, however only to see Haru lowered her head in front of Tsuna. Seeing Haru was okay, Gokudera and Yamamoto were going to draw out their weapon. "Stop", Reborn ordered and they withdrew their weapons.

"Haru, is that you?" Reborn questioned.

"Tsuna-san is…" as tears fell from her lowered head and shadowed face, they immediately knew what she was trying to say. "T-This has to be a joke. He can't be…" Gokudera fell on his knees over the shock. Yamamoto's face was also turned pale and Reborn's face couldn't be seen for his fedora hat concealed his true expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Haru's POV<strong>

It's been a day since his death. Today, everyone's at his funeral. They're mourning for his loss, crying. Gokudera-san is screaming for him to come back and blame himself for his death. This is supposed to be the day where you move on your life without me and yet, you did this to everyone.

Now, I think my tears have gone since the time I realize you died in my touch. I'm just looking down at your tombstone and watches everyone's sorrow. You took the burden… which it's should've been me. I'm the one who should be buried under that soil, and yet…

Why…?

Why did you recklessly end your life?

Why did you abandon everyone who loves you?

You have so many precious things to protect and worth living.

You're the reason why I become strong, you're the one I want to protect.

What's the point of those sacrifices and cruel training… what's the point of becoming strong… when I can't even protect the reason, you?

Tsuna-san, I hope I'm wrong, but ever since your death, somehow I come to realize something.

_This is just the beginning of the end_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not good with fighting scene, so I'm sorry if it turned out bad.<strong>

**This fic may not be one of the best Tsuharu stories, but thank you for the support! And I'm really happy that you took your time to review and read this story. I'll try to upload the sequel sooner.**

**Don't forget to review, if you want.**


End file.
